Better Off Dead
by GingerxSnaps
Summary: I was given more responsibility before a normal teenage girl got her first period.  I lost my family, I had no friends, I'm stuck in a dead end job and my love life was nonexistent. These were the times where I'd be better off dead. Reid/OC
1. Your Life's A Living Hell

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own "The Covenant" it was a film writen by _J.S Cardone._ Also, my story and character inspiration came from "Dead Like Me," writen by _Bryan Fuller_. I highly recommend watching the show if you really liked my first chapter. (Even though the show is cancelled, I'd do anything to have a 3rd season) I'm hoping no one will sue me for writing a fan fiction hahaha. I'm not making any money off of this. I'm just a kid with a huge imagination and who loves to write stories just for the hell of it and I really don't want people getting touchy about who owns what. It's like saying "I own the letter 'q' and if you use it in any way, I'll sue you!" see what I mean. I don't want people getting crazy like that. lol**

**I'd like to thank my two beautiful friends for helping me with my story. With all the editing and that jazz. If I just posted myself, it would end up terrible. lol. **

**Please Read and Review. I'd love to hear about your thoughts, (Even if there just flames) I don't really care. That's your opinon.**

* * *

****

Amo

Your Life's A Living Hell

The one thing I miss about being a kid was that moment when, just before I closed my eyes at night, I think of the perfect life. I'd lay comfortably in my bed, looking up at my mom as she read me those memorable stories about fairies, mermaids, unicorns, dragons, demons, and witches. I'd find comfort in my dad, showing up in my room in the middle of the night, pretending to fight off the boogeyman in my closet just so I wouldn't get scared at night. As I grew a little older though, my fairy tale vanished when I realized the whole thing was just made up by people because masturbation lost its touch. Who would have known that by the time I was 15, I'd be back to square one and my childhood fears would come bite me again in the ass.

My name is PJ Mortem. I'm 16 years old and I can see the supernatural. I know that sounds all dramatic, but that's what my life is like anyway. I'm told that this is what I'm supposed to do, I'm told it's my destiny. I'm told that I have to catch the suckers who walk amongst our earth and put them back into their alternate universe or something equally astounding. I'm told a lot these days. Recently, I was told about my new assignment. It had something to do with some boarding prep school and the 'Sons of Ipswich.'. Sons of Dipshits, if you ask me. They sound like some high school boy band.

I'm a hunter and these are the days of my fucked up service. I wouldn't necessarily call it a job. I didn't sign anything, didn't shake anyone's hand, didn't agree to any of it and I sure as shit didn't get paid. Even with this new ability, it doesn't come with any cool advantages. I can't fly or make fireballs come out of my fingertips or turn invisible. I had to work with people I didn't even like, let alone some shitty service that can blow me. But ever since I killed off their recent hunter they told me it was destiny that chose me to take his place and there you have it. I became a hunter. It's fucking weird.

I awoke in my bed in the new environment I was put in by the help of Justin Moore. He is sort of my boss, I guess. He's 45 years old and spends his life on a computer. You see, as a hunter, you only have your job and like a job, you have to work yourself up. Sort of. I guess until you find some other rookie to replace you, you can't get an easier job like Justin here. The light from outside had driven me awake, but I didn't have the nerve to stand on my feet and move around. Instead, I stared at the clock on the bedside table.

It was already ten in the morning and I was late for my first day of school. Did my job honestly expect me to go to my first class as early as eight o'clock? Let alone, go to class at all. A knock came to the door, but I didn't even bother answering it. Like I had a choice. A tall boy just marched into the room shutting the door behind him and looking through my things, through my dressers and my pants pockets.

"Are you stealing my shit?" I asked him stuffing my face into my pillow. A dirty pillow might I add. Did those fuckers even wash these?

"Nah," he sighed. "There's nothing worth stealing."

His British accent annoyed the hell out of me. Every time he talked to me, it was like stabbing me slowly with a rusted nail. Anything that came out of his mouth made me want to shoot him in the foot. Which I did once, and it caused me to lose my gun privileges for two weeks.

"You're late," He observed with a questioning look.

"Looks that way."

He went over to sit on my bed. This is Seth, one of my co-workers. He's 25 and in charge of weaponry. He's the one who has to know which gun is for what demon so that when he hands me a rifle, it can kill off whatever I'm hunting. He occasionally tags along on my adventurous hunting, but only if he knows that my target isn't much of a threat. Like a mermaid or something. He agreed to come along with me on this pointless assignment just living in some cheap run down apartment somewhere in Ipswich while I had to stay in the dorms. I got my face out of the pillow and glanced over at Seth. I was giving him a disgusted look.

"What the hell are you wearing?"

"Oh this," he asked, looking down at the new getup. "This, little PG, is your school uniform."

I hated his smile just as much as I hated hearing him talk. 'PG' was Seth's little nickname for me because I was the youngest in the group. I hated it with a passion. He only does it because he knows it annoys the piss out of me and it makes me feel like a baby. As much as I wanted to slap that smug smile off his face, I decided not to give a shit.

"I was never told to wear a uniform."

"You come to a boarding school and you think you don't have to wear a uniform?"

I shrugged. "I don't see why they want us to dress the same. There goes originality."

"I know. That's what I said," he said with a smirk.

I sat up on my bed as Seth looked down at his fingerless gloves then bit his nails.

"I had a dream about kangaroos."

"Kangaroos," he paused for a moment and looked at me with his brown eyes. "I heard that in Australia, if you see a kangaroo on the road while you're driving, you're supposed to keep driving."

"Why?" I asked, picturing Seth driving in car and smacking into an animal.

"Because they jump over the car."

I rolled my eyes, "How can a Kangaroo jump over a car?"

"They have fucking legs, woman."

"I didn't know they could jump _that_ high."

Seth smiled to himself. "So what happened in your dream?"

"It gave me a Christmas present." I paused a moment trying to remember the rest of my strange dream. "It was snowing, but every time the snow touched the ground it would melt. It was summer outside."

Seth chuckled at my weird dream and got up from my uncomfortable bed.

"I wouldn't recommend the food in this place; it's like a cat has gone and cooked it," he said with disgust.

"I'm hungry," I told him, rolling off the covers and walking towards the bathroom.

"Don't say I didn't warn you."

That was the last I heard from Seth as he left the room, finally leaving me alone. How I wanted to be alone. Unfortunately, I had to live in this dorm with a roommate who couldn't get any messier. What a shit hole it was. I didn't like her very much. Her name was Kira. At least I think it is. She didn't speak to me the first time we met, which was alright. I just wish she kept her shit off my side of the room.

Before I knew it, I was out and wondering into the hallway with the Spenser uniform on. I had a wedgy from my skirt, but the clicking from my shoes hitting the marble floor gave me this weird sense of comfort. It was like I was my own stalker watching over me, wanting to know everything about myself. Weird though, huh? Going back to school gave me this weird feeling. It's been a year since I had a normal life, if you could call it normal. A year since I stepped into a classroom.

I never liked school, I didn't like the people at school and I had the feeling that it was just going to be the same as always. Big surprise.

The cafeteria looked decent. There was a courtyard in the back with picnic tables and inside were more tables with a bunch of chairs. The walls couldn't have been any uglier. The room was completely empty, aside from all the cooks preparing for lunch. I made my move walking up to the counter and the old lady was giving me this dull look. The kind of look where she didn't know she could kick my ass. She scared the shit out of me.

"Can I get some orange juice please," I asked politely as possible, "And some waffles."

She didn't say anything. She just left for a moment giving me the plate of waffles and my orange juice.

"$4.50," she demanded, holding out her hand.

I gave her the money as quickly as possible and sat down at the table farthest away from her. My first day and already I was making new friends around here. The waffles made me want to vomit in my mouth. So much for this prep school, they make you pay a shit load of money and you get fucked up the ass. I can't wait till I get to class.

"PJ?" That cherry voice made my spin twist with annoyance.

I didn't have time to leave by the time Miss-I'm-Your-Councillor showed up. Her name was Heather Ellenberger and she pissed me off. She just gave me this concerned look in her blue eyes. She has short curly blonde hair and was fat as hell. I didn't want to rub her the wrong way in case she threatened to sit on me.

"Shouldn't you be in class?" she asked, eyeing me.

Of course she was going to ask me why I wasn't in class. "I know it's just…" I paused, looking at her with self-pity painted on my face. "It's just I wasn't feeling too well."

She sort of gasped at my lie. I knew she was trying to feel sympathy for me which was a good thing at this point, but getting sympathy made me feel selfish.

"Yeah, I've been on the shitter for an hour or so…" I was only aware of the words after they left my mouth.

She placed her hand on my shoulder gingerly, with that look of concern still on her face. "How rough! And on your first day, too. How are you feeling now?"

"Okay now, I guess."

"Well that's good." She dumped the pile of paper she was holding on the table next to me. "Did Mr. Manson give you your schedule?"

I shook my head.

"I asked him six times to give it to you, I told him 'Mr. Manson, this girl is going to need her schedule for tomorrow or she's going to be in quite a pickle!'" Miss Ellenberger laughed at her own joke.

I joined in with her out of pity, placing that stupid fake smile on my face. God, I felt dirty.

"I'm so sorry to hear that your first day hasn't been the greatest. I want you to come into my office next week so we can see how well you're doing."

She gave me a card telling me the date and time of the appointment.

"Okay, I'll see you then." Like hell I was going to her office.

"Here's your schedule," She handed me the piece of paper with my whole school life planned out, "Your next class is with Mr. Foster, he teachers AP English."

"Whoa, AP English? Isn't that some advanced class?"

"Yes, you signed up for it."

I sure as hell didn't sign up for some advanced subject that I could barely understand. I blamed it on Justin again. He was in charge of this whole project. I had to keep reminding myself why this was so pointless again.

Miss. Ellenberger stood up placing her hand on my shoulder once again and said, "I hope your day goes better, PJ."

She stopped just before taking her first step. Oh god, what did she want now?

"You should try their fries at lunch, I just think they're super."

Jesus Christ, did she just say 'super?' I smiled and then finally, the blob left. I think she sighed before she left me alone. I didn't want that much pity out of her. I put out my watch and noticed the time had been a little after 10:45. I took this time to see what my schedule had in store.

Honours Chemistry

AP English

Lunch

Physical Education

US History

Fuck me. This had to be the worst schedule I've ever seen. This school worked in a weird way. You get four classes first semester then four different classes the next semester. Nothing left to do but go to class. Did I want to go to class? Like I have a choice? I sort of had to. Before I knew it, I found myself in front of a classroom. So the paper does help a little. I caught the teacher in the middle of his lecture, and he stopped. I could actually hear the movements of everyone looking at the door. The door I happen to be standing at.

"Miss Mortem? PJ Mortem?" He questioned me.

I only nodded and shut the door behind me with a click. That's when I heard the whispers. I never had so much attention on me at once. I felt funny, I felt flush, and I smelt…B.O. That's when I realized how close the teacher stood beside me.

"I'm Mr. Foster and you're late," the teacher said, as if trying to intimidate me. His smell was intimidating enough.

"Yeah," I replied, "I got kind of lost." Or bored for that matter.

"Let me tell you something, PJ. Every student in my class is not allowed to be late."

Was this guy on his period or something? "Okay…"

"Mr. Danvers!" Mr. Foster called out to his class. That's when he raised his hands.

I was a fast learner. Fast enough to realize the monkey's were all in the same class that I had been placed in, the only junior to set foot in a Senior English class. Justin had to have been high during the time he filled out my course outline. Caleb Danvers, Pogue Perry, Reid Garwin and Tyler Sims were looking down at the girl that was spying on them.

"You may go sit by Mr. Danvers," Mr. Foster told me quirking back to the black board and started his ramble once again.

He did say 'may'. Didn't mean I have to sit beside him. But that was sort of trickery with teachers. He might have said 'may', but if you don't do as you're told, you're going to get bitch slapped in the face for not understanding the teacher language. When he says 'may', it means do-it-or-else-you'll-find-my-foot-in-your-ass. So I climbed the stairs, trying my best to ignore the looks from everyone.

I stood out like a sore thumb. How is that possible? You tell me. I was dressed the same and I didn't think I looked any different. I stumbled taking my seat and quickly slouching to make myself tiny. I wanted to avoid any more attention on me.

"Caleb Danvers," the boy beside me introduced himself, offering out his hand.

I already knew him. I knew a lot of shit about him already. His family lived in Ipswich for 200 years or whatever. They formed a covenant with five other families and have some witchy type of powers. Caleb personally has a girlfriend at the moment named Sarah Wenham. Caleb had ascended last month. Caleb was the captain of the swim team. Caleb, Caleb, Caleb. The funny thing about the knowledge I held about them was they didn't know what I knew.

"PJ Mortem," I replied, shaking his hand.

I didn't say it as politely as I would have with Miss Ellenberger, but that was because I didn't have to suck up to Caleb to push him away. For all I care, he could think I was the bitchy new girl who didn't blush the moment she saw him.

"PJ, huh?" obviously, he was interested in my name. "Is that really your name?"

"Initials," I bluntly replied, placing my arms on the desk and staring at the wall.

Guess that gave him the hint that I didn't want to talk to him, let alone be friends with him at all. Sure, I've heard he was a nice guy and all that. I still didn't like his character. It's been done before and I didn't like it one bit.

Right now you're probably wondering about this whole 'assignment' thing that I've been talking about. Well honestly, it's not that interesting. Like I said before, I'm sort of like a cop for the supernatural. If they break the law then it's jail time for them. If they break out then I have to hunt them down and throw them back in the big house. I was told by Justin who was warned by someone else that we had to keep an eye on this area, especially these boys.

Actually, I had to keep an eye on one in particular; the rest just came with the package. Reid Garwin. He's been known for using a lot. Chase Collins had also been on the list as well, but we got the notion that he was killed off by the boy sitting next to me the day he ascended. Now we were left with the 'lovable' Reid, obsessed with betting, pool and girls. My job was to watch the four of them to see if they break the law, meaning, if they use their powers to try and hurt a human or get seen by a large section of the human population; then it was off to jail for them.

Pretty dumb, I might say. I checked their profiles, nothing interesting. I found Reid, in particular, an idiot. Two hundred years of silence was going to be broken by some fucker who thinks it's fun to age faster than normal.

I was nudged in the rib by Caleb. I gave him a fierce look and he just motioned me to look at the teacher.

Mr. Foster had been talking to me the entire time I was spaced out, "Miss. Mortem, I asked if you read Macbeth at your last school."

The last book I read was when I was 10. It was about this caterpillar that had an obsession over eating then turned into a butterfly in the end. I thought it was cool.

"No," I replied, playing with my fingers.

He huffed with frustration, obviously at me, and said, "Pay attention next time."

I didn't take any warning to his threat. I sat there for awhile before I sized up at Caleb. At that moment, he looked at me as well.

"Thanks," I mumbled.

"No problem, wouldn't want you to get in trouble on your first day."

So he says. I sort of smiled at him, the best attempt to smile anyway, and went back to looking at my fingers.

* * *

**A/N: **So there we have it. My first chapter of my new Covenant story. I hope you liked it. If it's not your type of humor then don't read anymore. Love to hear your thoughts. 

-Peace.


	2. Lets Play Suicide

**Disclaimer: Like I said in the first chaoter. I don't own the covenant. Inspiration from "Dead Like Me" and "Buffy," (Which I didn't even know about lol) I just love writting. Kill me if it's a crime. I'd rather die that way.**

So, I've gotten pretty positive reviews on this, which is totally super special awesome. A lot of people placing it on their "Alerts" I donno where everyone lives, but I live in Malaysia currently, so you're probably gonna recive this at night, or in the morning. Right now it's 1:16 am. I should be sleeping, but meh. Whatever.

My friend who helped me edit this chapter and gave me goo feedback. My other friend who was suppose to read this, didn't -- I'll get you next time.

Please Read And Review. Love to hear from you.

**

* * *

**

_Amo_

**_Lets Play Suicide_**

I felt like days went by so slowly at my stay at Spenser. It's only been the end of English and I was sitting outside the courtyard on this fine gloomy day. I liked days where the clouds blocked out the sun. Things didn't seem so bright that it blinded my eyes out of their sockets, and strangely enough, it had an odd toll on me. Probably from all the hunting I did. Scary things only come out at night.

Winter was coming up and the outdoors was freezing my ass. Not to mention the scarf that the school let you wear was a fucking bitch to my neck. I can't stop scratching the rash that formed.

"Would you like some grilled cheese sandwich?" Seth took a seat next to me on the bench.

I stole a side glance from him as he offered his second sandwich in front of my face, "Why not?" I replied taking it off his hands and placing the wrapped sandwich in my lap.

I didn't quite understand why he was still hanging around here. I doubt it was to make me feel comfortable on my first day.

"Bloody hell," he murmured.

"What?"

I followed his gaze over at the boys sitting around the picnic table talking about god knows what. They were smiling, laughing and eating and I felt like I was the little girl left out from playing dodge ball. Why did I feel that way? I didn't even like dodge ball.

"The son of a bitch stole my look."

Seth was referring to Reid. The same fingerless gloves and I assumed that Reid also wore clothes that were completely dull ripped and worn out. It bothered me a little that Seth would complain about someone stealing his look. It's like saying 'That bastard stole my idea. I was the first one who thought about cutting my hair today! Let's beat the crap out of him.'

Our attention shifted to some girls walking over to the boys. It had to be Sarah and Kate, girlfriends of two members of the sons. I studied them for a moment. The girls ran into the arms of their boy toys, smiling and giving them little kisses. As if they were posing for some add that read 'The Perfect Couple'.

"Jesus Christ," I mumbled. "They look like fucking monsters."

"Is someone jealous?" Seth teased pushed against my shoulder.

I only hit him hard in the chest. "Fucker."

"Really, PG, you're just dying to have a taste of Ipswich boy."

He wasn't even worth a glare. I just simply ignored him, nibbling a piece of the grilled cheese and staring at my feet. Seth was loyal to his boss and did as he was told. Just watch until they fucked up.

"So, this is it?"

"Yup."

I sighed, "This is bull shit."

"Do you like dogs?" he asked me.

I thought for a moment and shrugged, "Depends."

"Depends on what?"

"I like some big dogs and some small dogs."

"An example would be…"

"Chihuahuas are pretty cool. I like Yorkies."

"Chihuahuas are gross; I like bull dogs."

"They're ugly and mean."

"They only look mean, you're being stereotypical."

"To a dog? Like it fucking knows English," I cocked my head, "I like golden retrievers."

"Yeah, me too."

"But I'd rather have a cat as a pet than a dog."

"I watched this show once. This woman loved cats so much she turned herself into one."

"I'm a hunter and I can barely beat up anyone. How can she turn into a cat?"

"She got herself leopard skin tattoos all over her body and surgically put whiskers on her face."

Creepy.

"I think I want a tattoo."

Seth laughed, "Don't' be stupid, you could get an infection."

"That's if you go some place dirty."

"You're not getting one."

"Why not?"

"The moment you see the needle, you'll piss your pants you'll be so scared."

"I will not."

He shook his head again, "Don't get a tattoo."

"Fine, I'll get a piercing then."

"That's even worse."

"Why?"

"You have a hole in your body."

"So?"

"Do you want people to think you're a zombie?

"What the fuck are you talking about? Zombies don't have holes in them."

"Remember the hunt of zombies you did last spring?"

"Yeah."

"One of them had a piercing."

"That was a lead pipe through his head."

"Not that one, one of them did have a piercing. A lip one right here." Seth pointed to the left corner of his mouth.

"So?"

"It's clearly a zombie thing."

"Zombies were humans before, asshole."

"They're weird and disgusting."

"You're disgusting." I snapped back.

It was my cue to start trotting off to class when the bell went off. Seth patted my back and said a quick goodbye, mocking my sorry face behind my back. I just knew it. My schedule told me it was time for PE. Me, myself, and I don't add up to Physical Education. At least not in public where 30 people can watch up close while I'm making a fool out of myself.

I decided that I would be late for class once again. It makes time go faster and you're not necessarily skipping class. You just miss bits and pieces. I took no responsibility when it came to school. I started whistling some random tune that jumped out of my mouth and echoing in the empty hallway. As luck would have it the moment I turned the corner to walk into the girls' locker room I tripped on my own shoe laces and banged my chin on the swinging door.

That's when I landed on the tile floor face first and every girl who happened to be in there just stopped and looked at me. I really had to be better with these entrances.

"Motherfucker," I muttered, biting my lip from the pain and got up as quick as possible.

I avoided the looks I got as much as possible and stared at my chin in the mirror that hung from the wall. The moment I wiped the blood off with the back of my hand, I was faced with the damage that had already disappeared. Hunters heal way too quickly, even for my liking. I wanted to damage myself beyond repair. Twist my bones out of place and rip out my veins. The problem was, I'd still be alive if I did all that.

Call it some weird immortality shit, but there are ways I can die. It's just more complicated than simply putting a bullet in your mouth or stabbing your heart. Not to mention if I got hurt real bad, it still felt like a bitch. The pain goes away eventually, faster than normal people.

"Miss Mortem?" I'm popular today.

The lady who called my name was standing to my right with a clipboard in hand and some clothes lying on the clipboard. Just like a typical P.E teacher with a loose white t-shirt and fusion pink shorts with tennis shoes. I nodded in reply of her question of my identity.

"I'm Mrs. Larson, the women's PE teacher." She smiled, "I just wanted to welcome you to Spenser's and give you this,"

She handed me a bathing suit and a cap. I took it out of her hands looking at the clothing then back at her,

"Swimming?" I questioned, "In the middle of November?"

"It's our new curricular, we're doing handball next then soccer after when the weather gets a little warmer,"

I was debating who was worse, Ellenberger or Larson? So far, it was a tie.

"Uh…okay." Not much I could really do here.

"That's the spirit," She smiled at me and walked away leaving me there with the bathing suit.

I take it back. Larson was worse so far.

I didn't realize that the boys and girls class was combined into one, until I stepped out of the locker room wearing the one piece navy blue suit and my black hair tied up in a high pony tail. The good thing was no one was looking at me. For once, something good went right in my day. It was one of those rare moments I had to treasure before some asshole burst my bubble.

I took a seat on the bleachers far away from the social status as possible. I wasn't good with communication of others, especially others my own age. I've convinced myself that my brain has grown faster than the normal idiot and now I'm stuck with a slightly higher intelligence then your average moron.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" My eyes moved up to see a girl. She was skinny and tall with thick orange glasses and her hair a honey colour blonde.

"I'm just sitting here," I crossed my legs so that they weren't touching the ground, "You know, not talking to anyone and alone."

"Oh," that was the only thing that came out of her mouth.

It occurred to me for the reason why she would be over here in the first place. We had something in common, we both stood out in this hellhole of a school.

"I'm sorry, that was rude of me. I'm PJ Mortem,"

It was weird how my tone of voice could change from apathetic teen to sweet little girl.

"Fern Whitely," she replied.

Fern stood there hugging herself. I couldn't blame her, it was like a fucking meat locker in here and they just thought it would be funny if we just stand around half naked.

"Well sit," I told her.

She listened and sat next to me. What was I to say to her now? Did we have to do anything?

Too late, she made the first move, "So you're new here, right?"

"Yeah," I nodded

"I used to be the new kid,"

No shit, I can tell.

"Really?" I replied with a little interest. Like I even cared about her life story.

"It can be hard the first couple weeks, but I've gotten use to it."

I've been a hunter for almost a year now and I'm still not used to it. I know school is nothing compared to getting yourself almost killed, but for me, it's equally as hard.

"Oh no," she mumbled under her breath.

"What?"

"Reid Garwin."

I shot over to the door. Sure enough, there he was, talking to some other PE teacher. Seeing Reid in his swimsuit was like watching gay porn. Like he was ready for his photo shoot for the next gay playboy or whatever the hell you call it. He's was probably just in here for the extra swim team practice. Swim team? Who the fuck does that shit anyways? Who the hell swims in the first place?

"What about Reid?" I asked Fern.

She swallowed hard, "Can you keep a secret?"

I shrugged, "I guess."

"Swear you won't tell anyone?"

"I barely talk to anyone."

She started to breathe even harder. I was almost afraid she would faint.

"I think Reid Garwin is so hot, I just wanna rip off his skin and sleep in it at night."

That was a little creepy beyond all reason. My eyes went a little wider, I admit, but I tried to stay as nice as possible.

"Okay… I've never heard that one before."

I could tell right away that Fern didn't have anyone to talk to, and telling me her secret crush was the first step into gaining trust for this friendship. If you want to call it that, anyways. I guess for girls to get close, you gotta spill on which guy you like or not. It was kind of sad to think of it that way. It made me wonder if there was a point to our gender besides granting the male's request of a good fuck and overpopulating our wasted world. Couldn't we at least be helpful and have the power to make money fall out of the sky? Or end world hunger?

"Oh god, it's just every time he walks by…" Her eyes grew dazed looking at him, "My legs turn to goo."

The whole part about her telling me about her liking Reid, I could handle that. I didn't know it meant that talking about him was an open discussion from now on. Talking about any of the sons was the last thing on my mind. Hearing about them was pointless. What kind of benefit do I get out of it?

"I don't talk to him, I don't even know him."

She sighed, "I'd give anything just to talk to him."

I wanted to be honest with her. I wanted to say "Silly bitch, he's obviously a shallow bastard who only goes after girls who are willing to take off their clothes!" In Fern's case, I think she might have, but I think you get my point.

"I'm sorry," she started, snapping out of her daydream. "I didn't mean to go off like that."

"That's okay," I replied, shaking my head and looking at my fingers again.

"Who you rooming with here?"

"I stay with Kira."

Her jaw fell to the ground, "Kira Snider?"

"Yeah, I think that's her name."

"Not to be rude, but she's kind of a whore."

"Most of the girls in this school are. I'm not really surprised."

Fern seemed staggered at my sudden attitude. It was as if she was some kid finding out where babies come from.

"Most of them just go out to party and drink."

"That's what high school means to them. Excitement of sneaking around and getting wasted just causes a tiny orgasm. Funny how the smallest things can amuse someone, it's almost pathetic."

Those had to be the longest words I've ever spoken to anyone since I became a hunter. Aside from Seth and Justin, it was civil.

Mrs. Larson blew her whistle, "Alright everyone, bring 'em in!"

Fern had walked side by side with me which made me feel small. I was 4'11''. Not that I was proud of the height, but that's what I got stuck with. I told myself that if my parents had better genes then maybe I wouldn't be so fucked up. Maybe I could actually look over someone's shoulders.

"Today is the first day we start our swim curriculum," she started. Perfect. "I want to see freestyle, breast stroke, back stoke…"

Blah, blah, blah, like I give a shit about how I swim. As long as I can keep my head above water, I was okay with whatever.

"We have a new student joining us today." Shit. "This here is PJ Mortem. She just transferred in from…"

Mrs. Larson looked at me for an answer along with the rest of the class. Fern seemed interested as well.

"Seattle," I murmured.

That brought a smile to her face.

"I have some friends in Seattle," she beamed.

"Really?" Well now I never want to go back ever.

"How would you like to be the first one to start off with the warm-up?"

"Huh?"

"PJ and Jenny. Stand here at the edge of the pool. When I blow my whistle I want the both of you to dive in and swim to the other side and back, okay?"

"What swim style?" The girl, who I presumed was Jenny, asked.

"Whatever you feel like doing. Now up, up, up! I want two lines behind the two of them."

"Uh… Mrs. Larson?" I got her attention as she looked at me with another fake ass smile. "I'm not really much of a swimmer."

"Not to worry PJ," she assured, was leading me to the starting point. "Everyone gets nervous on their first time. It's not a race and if you drown we have Mr. Reid Garwin here as our life guard to assist you if necessary."

Well that was reassuring, I felt 100 times better. I really had to cut down on the sarcasm. The thought of having Reid touch me was out of the question.  
I either had to think of someway to get out of class or promise myself not to drown.

I heard a cackle the moment my feet were placed on the edge of the pool. I was scanning the room to find out where the laughing had come from. It bothered me more that no one else had noticed the laugh, it meant I was working.

You guessed it, some supernatural being was roaming around the school and it happens to haunt the place I was standing. It was a ghost, no doubt about it and by the sounds of it, it wasn't harmful. Nor could it have been harmless. It was the type of ghost that annoyed the hell out of you. A Boogie, it was called. I've hunted them before and believe me, it makes you want to rip off your limps.

They're the most annoying things you could ever encounter. My moonlit eyes were drastically looking for the thing, spotting it every now and then. It was too fast though.

"PJ," Mrs. Larson started getting my attention. "Don't be scared."

"I'm not scared," I mumbled.

I think the Boogie might have heard me. Let me tell you about them for just a second. Besides being annoying, they loved being mischievous. Pranks and all that jazz. This ghost had noticed me keeping an eye on him. The moment I lost track of him, my feet were grabbed and I fell, hitting my head on the tile floor and dragged into the pool.

The pain hurt, a lot. I hated the feeling of not being able to breathe either. The air escaped from my mouth with little air bubbles as I tried to force my eyes to open. Nothing. I could see a blur. A huge water-filled blur. I was going unconscious, for sure. The part that sucked the most, I'd still be alive. Someone had pulled my waist and made their way to the surface. Reid. It was weird how I could subconsciously tell what was gong on with half my brain dead.

The air felt cold against my cheeks, but it felt so good to have oxygen pumping in my lungs again. I coughed desperately to get the water out of my system as Reid pulled me up on the tile deck. I sat up, shaking my head. Though still dizzy, my eyes were focused again.

"Damn," I heard him mumble to himself. What was that suppose to mean? "Are you bleeding?"

His tone wasn't really concerned at all. It sounded more like, 'You're stupid for falling in the pool.' He didn't know that some prick of a ghost pushed me in. So how do I explain to a jerk that some ghost dragged me in the water without blowing my secret? Easy. I paid no attention to Reid as he stood close to me still waiting for an answer. My curiosity still lingered on the damn ghost flying above me with a smile then a laugh. I blinked, and he disappeared. He can disappear, but I can't.

"Fucker," I growled under my breath. Not quiet enough.

Reid placed his hand around my face and jerked it to look at him. His dirty blond hair wet from the water and dripped in front of his blue eyes. What was his problem? His look was intense and angry, jaw clenched and eyes narrowed.

"Is that the thanks I get for saving your life?"

Did he think that comment was for him? I wanted to tell him that I really wasn't referring to him, but the look on his face seemed so pissed about it. I guess I would be pissed too, if I saved someone and they give me a bitchy comment. So I told him what I should say.

"I guess so."

I pushed him off making him land on the ground just sitting there and looking at me with disbelief. At least that's what I think. It was more of an "I-can't-believe-this-bitch" look. Either way, it didn't matter. Why would Reid want to bother with me anyways?

* * *

A/N: I honestly didn't really like this chapter. but Reid was introduced. I guess that's the most improtant thing to most of you...anyways... 


	3. Come One, Come All

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own "The Covenant" it was a film writen by _J.S Cardone._ Also, my story and character inspiration came from "Dead Like Me," writen by _Bryan Fuller_. I highly recommend watching the show if you really liked my first chapter. (Even though the show is cancelled, I'd do anything to have a 3rd season) I'm hoping no one will sue me for writing a fan fiction hahaha. I'm not making any money off of this. I'm just a kid with a huge imagination and who loves to write stories just for the hell of it and I really don't want people getting touchy about who owns what. It's like saying "I own the letter 'q' and if you use it in any way, I'll sue you!" see what I mean. I don't want people getting crazy like that. lol**

**Thanks for reviewing my last two chapters. I know they weren't interesting to most of you, but I think this one will be better. It has a boy in it whose name starts with the letter "R"**

**I think you can figure it out. Thank you to my friend (Not the other one, where are you...stupid...) Who edited this chapter as well as the others. .**

**Please read/review again if you want to know what happens in later chapers. Once again, thank you for reading. **

**

* * *

**

**_Amo_**

**_Come One, Come All_**

When you're in high school you try to avoid the word "clique". The word which categorizes you into whatever group you belong with. Emo, Goth, Prep, Jocks, Posers, Losers, Asian, African. Blah, blah, blah. A person only says they hate the idea of categorizing people is because they hate portraying themselves as a bad person. You're still a bad person if you lie about it. It's this whole cycle that goes around and around, no matter how many times you try to avoid the pathetic essences of the high school social status, you still get raped.

If I had to choose to be in a clique, I'd be the one they call the lonely bitch who has no friends and spends her time in her room. Or that girl who happens to be a hunter and isn't allowed to have friends because of certain rules her shitty job has. I never said they were good cliques. I don't think any clique is good. Unless you're retarded to think it's the shit to be in little groups just so you don't have the tendency of feeling unimportant. I've been going through all that since I was 8 and ever since then I didn't have any friends. Until now. It should have been months going by, but it was the end of my first week. My first week!

Friday, just before lunch, I was in my Chemistry class sitting at one of the tables in the library. Someone blew up the lab and now they're doing renovations to the room. Fern luckily has a study period during my Chemistry and was sitting next to me writing some bullshit essay. My teacher left the library saying he had some "important" business elsewhere. If he meant smoking weed out the back of the teachers lounge, then yes; I guess it was important.

"Do you ever realize how typical girls can get?" Fern asked me.

She could sense the boredom I held, I could tell. She could tell.

I nodded, "It's…upsetting."

"Like look at it this way," She swallowed. Leaning closer into the table, "When we were little, girls in particular liked pink, yellow, peachy colors, anything that was bright. Some of them still do."

"Purple was my favourite color when I was kid," I smiled to myself, remembering.

"See."

"Yeah, it sucks. It's like we're not even people anymore."

That's when I lost myself. Was I really just some person stuck in a world who had to be a part of something? Because right now, I'm doing a very good job.

"Hello, hello, PG." Seth walked up from behind me and spun my chair around on the carpet floor so I was facing him dead on into his eyes.

He leaded down close to my face, and then watched as his eyes spotted Fern.

"Do you mind if I borrow her for awhile?"

I knew she shook her head. Seth smiled grabbing my arm and tossing me over behind the bookshelves. My face was dull as usual with the presence of Seth. My back leaning against the books as he took another glance back at Fern, not taking his eyes off her.

"New friend?" He asked.

I crossed my arms. "Yeah."

He paused for a moment as if thinking of something. "Hmm…" He started, "She's not very pretty."

"Do you want something?" I asked with annoyance.

"I wanted to give you this," He handed me some old cell phone he grabbed from his pocket, "Justin wants me back for awhile so you're on your own, It only receives calls."

"Shit," I mumbled.

Seth nodded at my approval and was about to make a dash of leaving the library, but he quickly stopped himself and turned back to me.

"By the way, Justin told me to tell you he's cutting off your allowance."

I knew something was up. "Dickweed, why?"

"He started bad mouthing the government and they just stopped paying him money."

Okay, I know I said we don't get paid. I kind of, but I wouldn't necessarily call it "getting paid". I mean, it's not enough for me to buy cool shit. I only get money for me to eat. I hated the feeling of starving myself. I once went for a month without food, just to see what would happen. Justin thought it was a lame attempt of suicide to get out of my duties, even though I couldn't. I called it experimenting.

"How am I supposed to eat?" I complained.

He shrugged, "Use your imagination."

"I'm serious, Seth."

"Shhh…" He pushed me deeper in between the ally of books.

I stood clueless for a moment, but he pointed to the two boys walking in. Reid Garwin and his trusty side kick Tyler. Immediately, Seth and I were pretending to find a book on the shelves with shifty eyes on the boys. They sat down at a table close by. I manoeuvred myself towards them slowly, still pretending to look at books. You know, for spies, we weren't very good.

That's when I felt it. The energy was dancing through my veins as the feeling grew stronger. Someone was using and for a ridiculous reason too. My skirt blew up. I knew these uniforms were no good.

"Fuck me." I moaned with frustration.

My eyes went wide looking over at Seth with a pleading look. Seth just bit his lip from laughing and I turned around just in time to see Tyler pay some cash to Reid. that famous smirk danced all over his face. I was just another bet in his dick face world. My eyes grew cold and I marched right on over to Seth, hoping that Reid hadn't followed his gaze on me.

"That's gotta be worth an arrest."

"Oh the lads are just having a bit of fun! You can't do anything about it."

"It's called a 'time out'."

"It's called 'not enough'"

I sighed, "Can't I at least saw off his balls or something?"

Seth smiled at my comment and shook his head walking past me, "Have fun while I'm gone, PG." Ugh, what a jerk. "And don't do anything stupid."

"You mean, don't do anything you would do?"

He paused. "Yeah, basically."

I let out a huff of air and walked back to the table where Fern had waited for me oh so patiently.

"What was that all about?" She asked me, looking up from her note pad.

"Oh, you know." I plunged down on the chair. "Seth is a retard."

"You related to him or something?"

My head snapped at her. "Oh god, hell no."

"Sorry," She garbled, turning the other way.

I flicked an eyebrow. "For what?"

"I offended you," She replied sheepishly, lowering her head down that her thick glasses touched the paper of her book.

I couldn't believe this girl.

"Don't be," I told her bluntly, "You shouldn't give shit about how you treat people,"

Boy, did that sound like a douche thing to say. I kind of found it ironic. I had a job where I acted as the good guy and here I am giving her advice on how to be dirty. I wasn't sure if I should be proud of myself, or if I was even allowed to be proud of myself.

"That's mean."

"Well, if people deserve it, then just flip them off."

I know I did deserve some things for the way I treated people. Do you believe in karma? I don't, but what else do I call the thing that comes to bite me in the ass when I do something horribly wrong?

She seemed to like the way I explained it from my point of view. A smile was creeping on her face. She tossed her hair back, looking at me.

"I have to take a test during lunch so you're going to have to eat alone."

This was pretty damn perfect. Seth just leaves me, telling me that I'm going to be poor from now on and now Fern leaves me alone so I can sit in the crummy cafeteria on a snow day by myself and the fuck ass blew up my skirt.

I slumped lower into my chair. "Whatever."

"The good tables at the back near the window, no one goes over there." I shrugged. "Oh, we're still on for after school, right?" she asked, a little eagerly.

I nodded.

People like having lunch during their free time at school. Hanging out with friends, getting in on who's the whore and rambling about the things that make people click.

_"You have a big toe? I have a big toe. Let's be friends" _

It was something on the lines of that. I kind of figured that it was so people didn't feel lonely. This sad desperate attempt to find something in common with someone else just so you don't feel like you're out of the big picture. But what was all of this really working up to? I didn't really see the point in having friends. Call it depressing, but it's not my fault other people make it this way. We've been brain washed and it fucks us up real good.

I took the advice Fern had given me about the table in the far corner. She was right. I could be alone again with my thoughts, which I enjoyed. It smelt like cat piss. I believed it was that smell that made me lose the appetite to eat or the cook, more likely. My thoughts started to ignore me for a moment, letting me take the time to look at my school mates. People placed in a spot like their own country, and Ipswich decided to invade my little territory, with Sarah and Kate dancing towards me.

"Hi," Sarah greeted with a smile. "We saw you sitting alone, so we thought we might join you."

Go away.

The two of them sat down leaning into the table and just looking at me with fake smiles. I didn't smile once at them. I gave them dull eyes keeping my hands in my lap.

"You looked a little lonely," Kate added.

"You're new here right?" Sarah asked.

If I have a quarter every time someone asked me that, I'd have a thousand bucks by now.

"Yeah."

"Thought so," Kate said. "I've never seen you around here before."

It was Sarah's turn to speak. "Caleb tells me you sit next to him in English."

"Yeah," I repeated once more.

"What's your name?"

I stumbled with my words. I didn't want to tell them my name, but it came out anyway. "PJ"

"Given name?" Kate asked.

I gave her a flat smile, "Poinsettia Jasmine."

She was satisfied. "I think I'm gonna call you Jasmine, that's much prettier than PJ" I hated her instantly. "Senior?"

"Junior."

"Wow, I would have never guessed." Both of them seemed surprised that they were hanging out with some girl that seemed too uninterested with them, especially one who was a year younger.

"Why don't you meet some of our other friends?" Sarah suggested. "They're right over there."

The world was fucking with me as I looked over at the table of monkeys. "I'd rather not."

Kate grabbed my arm pulling me up from the chair. "Come on now. Don't be shy."

"Uh…okay," my voice quivered with uneasiness.

The table grew closer and my feet went from walking to dragging. I was trapped, sitting there in between Kate and Sarah at the round table. You think I'd be used to people giving me the eye by now. A blonde guy in particular was glaring at me. Glaring at me for what? I don't remember doing anything to him.

"Guys, this is Jasmine."

"PJ," I corrected Kate, who seemed to ignore my comment.

"Jasmine, this is Tyler, Pogue, Reid and Caleb,"

"We've already met," Caleb said.

"She's the girl in our English class you know," Reid informed her for the billionth time, "and she's the girl who likes to piss off guys who save her life."

Was he still going on about that? I admit though, I did deserve his comment about the whole not thanking him for saving my life. "So PJ, what have you been up to lately? Still being a bitch to other guys, hoping they'll bend over to kiss your sorry ass?"

That I didn't deserve.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh I'm sorry, I guess you're more over the type who beg for their sympathy."

"Reid, stop before you hurt yourself." Pogue commented.

"Tell that to her."

"Sorry about him," Caleb apologized, "He can be an asshole at times."

Reid growled under his breath as I raised my eyebrows. It was slightly amusing to watch Reid be such a whiner when people didn't side with him.

"So how's Spenser for you?" Tyler asked.

I didn't even know he could talk in the first place. It was like hearing an infant's first word. You were just so damn shocked to do anything.

"Alright, I guess."

They seemed to stagger. I was boring to them, no doubt about it. I didn't like to get into details about every little thing with other people. My life story, what I like, what I dislike, who I like and who I don't like. It seemed like it was too much work.

"You've heard of Nicky's right?" Caleb asked me.

"No," Reid snapped jumping up in his seat.

Caleb shot him a cold stare, "Quit acting like a moron." He looked back at me, still waiting for an answer.

"Yeah."

"We're heading over there tonight, wanna come along?"

"Good idea," Sarah beamed. She just loved the idea of having more girlfriends tag along. Not like she was getting gossip out of me.

I shrugged, "I never really thought about going there."

"Its fun," Kate encouraged.

I didn't want to go there. The thought about being surrounded by brainless drunks didn't amuse me. What was I going to do anyways? Watch people like a pervert stalking a girl? It was an odd thought. I couldn't even picture my dull self in some environment aimed for party personality. The thought of going was out of the question. I can't go.

"Whatever," I answered.

I had to watch what stumbled out of my mouth when it came to other people. Every time I spoke the thing I wanted to say didn't come out right. It varies from people to people. Like subconsciously, I could track down who was decent and who was a huge prick. Pricks deserved the bitchy part of me while decent people deserved a little civil conversation.

"Cool. We'll pick you up around 8:00. What dorm are you in?" Sarah asked me.

"233."

Their movements stopped immediately as the numbers left my mouth. You think I might have shot someone with the look they were giving me. I slightly shook my head at them demanding for an explanation on their weird actions.

"233?" Tyler repeated.

"Yeah?"

Reid chuckled, "No wonder she's fucked," Kate took the time to hit Reid over the head, but he continued ignoring the slight pain, "You do know that your soul mate is rooming with you."

He was referring to Kira. Obviously, Kira had gotten around easily in this school.

"How is she my soul mate?"

Reid seemed surprise that I took his insult well. I'm guessing most girls would dump their drink on him.

"She likes to whore herself out and bitch at everyone she hates," Pogue explained.

"I don't talk to her. I just live with her."

"Careful with her," Kate warned. "Don't be surprised when she accuses you of sleeping with Aaron."

"Who's Aaron?"

"Only the biggest prick in the school. Treats girls like dirt. They're dating."

"And she's too stupid to leave him?"

"She's convinced herself that she's in love with him,"

Pity. I saw Reid's face show disgust at the word "love". He was the sad little boy who couldn't keep a girl even if his life depended on it. A jingle caught my ear with everyone reaching into their pockets to answer their cell phone. Was it a teenager thing to honesly demand a cell phone? I could live without a cell phone.

"Hello?" They said in unison into their phones, but the jingle just kept ringing.

I was just confused as them. Who was stupid enough not to answer their damn cell phone?

"Hey, PJ, I think someone wants to talk to you," Pogue said pointing at me.

Oh right, I got a cell phone earlier. Reid rolled his eyes at my mistake. I brought out the old cell phone and clicked the answer button.

"Hello?" I answered cautiously.

"It's time to work, munchkin." As much as I hated being called PG, this nickname was by far the worst. Justin was on the other line. I could smell his voice over the phone. It was impossible to mistake it for another.

"What, now?"

"Later."

"Uh…" I paused, looking at the people who were faking the conversation they had, when really they were listening in on mine. "I've got plans later,"

"Well cancel them, this is serious stuff."

"I hate it when it's serious."

"Too bad. We've got vampires roaming out in the streets. We got a word saying they're hiding out in the abandoned warehouse."

"How unique," I replied with sarcasm.

"We need to take them down ASAP."

"Can it wait after?"

What was I doing? I was keeping my plans with a bunch of people I barely even liked. Then again, this assignment forced me to watch them.

"If you fuck the bucket here, munchkin—"

"Yeah, yeah I know." I was annoyed by his stupid threats.

"I'll call later tonight to remind you again."

I hung up placing the phone back and folding my arms on the table to rest my head.

Caleb took the plunge, "Who was on the phone?"

"I have to go," I murmured gliding on my two feet and stammering towards the door and into the empty hallway.

* * *

A/N: I need to ask people a huge favor. If for any reason you find that PJ is a Mary Sue in this chapter or in later chapters, flame the fuck out of me and tell me how much of a stupid bitch I am for letting it happen. I don't really think a lot of people like Mary Sues (Then again I could be wrong) but if it bothers you like it bothers me, go right ahead and bash me. Thank you. It's a pretty weird favor, I know. 

-Peace.


	4. Kill Joy

**Disclaimer: Like I said in the first chaoter. I don't own the covenant. Inspiration from "Dead Like Me" and "Buffy," (Which I didn't even know about lol) I just love writting. Kill me if it's a crime. I'd rather die that way.**

I donno if this is asking a lot, but I would like to see more reviews. It's awesome how people are putting this on their Alert, but I want reviews people: ) I love to hear your thoughts on this story, even if you hate it. Tell me the bad, the good, tell me how much you hate PJ blah, blah, blah.

So just a warning as well. I hit writers block on my chapter 8, so that might be the case as to why I won't update as much. I'm still seeking ideas and trying to pass my story. I'm avoiding the part of getting lazy.

Anyways, Please review! Enjoy.

* * *

**_Amo_**

**_Kill Joy_**

I made it to the little coffee house in town with Fern's help. She volunteered herself to gladly show me around Ipswich. I hope not all in one day. We sat there with our hot drinks on the table. I got a hot chocolate while Fern had a decaf coffee with two sugars and cream.

"Sorry I had to leave you like that," she apologized.

"It's okay."

My fingers tickled the side of the mug just staring at the maple wood table. I like it here already. It was the perfect setting. It was cold outside with snow about to pour later in the month and where I was all warm inside, and sitting with someone who was actually decent.

"Anything interesting happen while I was gone?"

I pursed my lips. "No, not really. How about you?"

"The test was okay," She took a sip of her drink. "I hope I didn't fail."

"How can you fail? You study every chance you get."

"No," she argued, "Just a little."

I sighed turning my gaze out the window watching the few cars passing on the streets. Fern interrupted my thoughts though.

"Why'd you decided to come to Spencer?" You think she would have asked this question before. Fern wasn't the type of person who likes to get into anyone's business which was cool for me. I was starting to like her more than any other person I've met.

"My dad is an asshole," I was actually referring to Justin. "He and his life partner like to have sex all the time so they decided to kick me out and send me to some boarding school far away," I threw Seth in there, can you tell?

"I'm guessing you don't miss your family," Fern giggled.

I stopped breathing the moment she said the word. Family.

"I miss them like crazy," I whispered.

Ever since I became a hunter, I was forced to leave my family. Justin told me it was for safety issues. My family wasn't allowed to know about my secret and it was to make sure any enemies I had didn't know who my loved ones were. The number one rule for hunters was to never get involved with people unless you could take the pain of watching them get hurt. I hated the rule. I wanted to go back home, even if I didn't share that close of a relationship with my parents or my siblings. I'd take it all back if I could.

Fern's lips made an "O" shape at my words and lowered her head with slight embarrassment. I shook my head.

"It's okay, I was never really close to them."

"I didn't mean to laugh," she said quickly.

"I said it was okay," my voice had a little annoyance in it.

"Uh… So any plans for tonight?" She asked, changing the subject.

"Yup," I sighed. "I made a huge mistake."

"Why?"

"I agreed to join the dipshits for a night at Nicky's"

"Who?" She asked again. "You mean…" Her words were at a loss as I nodded. "How? When?"

"During lunch,"

"You told me nothing interesting happened."

"Nothing interesting did happen."

Fern gave me an annoyed look. As if I were the most naive person she's ever met before.

"Tell me what happened."

I rolled my eyes, "I was just sitting alone when Sarah and Kate came over to talk to me. They dragged me over to their table and they just started talking and then asked me."

"Reid Garwin saved your life, and you got to talk to him," she sighed. "You are honestly the luckiest girl."

"I highly doubt that. He was kind of a jerk."

"Your first week and you're already in. Not a lot of people can do that."

Was that really it? Was I destined to be a part of people who liked to fake the person they were just so that they can fool others into thinking they were cool?

"I didn't even do anything."

"Exactly!" she exclaimed, "You have the gift of attracting people."

Was that even a good thing?

"Okay…"

"What time are you leaving?"

I shrugged, "Around 8 I think."

"What are you going to wear?"

What was that suppose to mean?

"Clothes?" I said sarcastically. What was she, asking me a trick question?

She rolled her eyes. She actually rolled her eyes. That was a first. "Don't you have any clothes that you wear for going out?"

"A sweater."

"PJ," she started, giving me an irritating look.

"Okay so what, jeans and a t-shirt. What else am I gonna wear?"

"I'll help you."

"Bullshit," I mumbled. She just ignored me.

"Tell me everything that happens tonight, promise?"

I was amazed at how Fern can turn on and off her girly attitude. It was kind of like watching TV and flipping the channels. I wanted to convince myself that she had a split personality. It'd probably motivate me to hang out with her more often.

"You know," I paused for a moment. "You can come if you want,"

Her eyes went wide and her mouth dropped to the floor. "Really?"

She's never been invited to house parties. I can tell.

She shook her head though, "I can't."

"Why not? Didn't you say you wanted to talk to Reid? Here's your chance."

She choked on her coffee and quickly coughed, hacking away to clear her throat.

"I do, it's just…." She trailed off, "If I even get close to him, I seem to swallow my tongue."

"Well, use glue." I told her trying to lighten up. Ugh. It was so weird.

She seemed to smile though. "I could never get a word out of my mouth." She stopped again, making her eyes go wide and looking at me. "Can you put in a good word for me?"

"What?" This was totally off guard.

"Oh please, PJ. Just, I dunno, tell him you know this girl who's really nice. Bring me up and make me sound interesting."

That would be lying to him.

"I don't think I can do that."

"Why not?" Her eyes lost its sparkle.

"It's just I don't really talk about other people. I mean, wouldn't you rather do all of this yourself?"

"Please, just a little thing that'll make him look my way."

I let out a long sigh causing my arms to flop off the table and on the chair booth I was sitting in.

I shook my head, not believing what I was doing. "Fine."

She smiled, but quickly washed it off.

"I'm sorry for pushing you."

I cocked an eyebrow. "Huh?"

"I don't really do that sort of thing, I'm sorry." There she goes again, flipping the channels. "You don't have to tell him if you don't want to."

I reached over the table covering her mouth from speaking any further, "What have I told you?"

I could feel the grin forming on her face from my hand and quickly took it of to sit back down.

Fern was in my room that night, as promised, helping me pick out decent clothes to wear. I didn't have anything flashy, revealing, short, or sexy. Fern wasn't surprised. Either she knew me well enough or she had the same type of closet as I did.

"Just wear this then," She handed me fitting blue jeans and a t-shirt that had to be really old.

Something from when I was 13. I flung it over my head, and it stopped just below my belly button. My bust looked like it was about to burst.

"Are you shitting me?" I asked her.

"Wear it, they'll love it."

"Who's they?" I asked with caution, looking dully at myself in the mirror.

Fern gladly did my make-up for me. It consisted of cover-up with a light brushing of blush, dark eye liner, some bronze sparkling eye shadow and clear lip gloss.

"The guys, obviously."

"I don't really want to portray the image 'easy' to them," I pursed my lips, "I can't breathe."

"It's alright, it's just for tonight." She reassured me, guiding me back into the room and setting me down on my bed. "When's Kira coming back?"

"I dunno, I think she went to Nicky's as well."

Fern nodded eying the door, "Well, I better leave before they come pick you up. Have fun!"

She left me alone as I stared at the wall ahead of me. I was completely bullshit. I didn't want to go. Why was I going? I could have said no. I could have said "Fuck off and find yourself another bitch," but I didn't. The dreadful knock was at the door. I slipped on my skate shoes rather quickly and opened it to find this fucker standing at my door. I was a little puzzled.

"Where are the others?" I asked Reid looking around the hallway. My voice was full of boredom as usual.

"They asked me to pick you up," Reid looked down at my outfit and made a face as if there was a stench in the air. "Let's go."

He hit the door three times before walking out of the door frame. I grabbed the little money I had left from the last allowance I got and tucked it in the back pocket of my jeans. I then grabbed the single key that allowed me in my room and locked the door shut, slowly following Reid. I watched him stop ahead causing me to stop far behind him. He looked back gesturing me to hurry up. I did.

"Don't think this is a date just because I was nice enough to pick you up," he snapped.

I rolled my eyes, "Don't flatter yourself."

"I could say the same about you."

This guy was a moron. I could tell from the moment I looked at his picture on Justin's computer. Everything about him made up the jerk he was. I didn't retaliate back. He was looking for a fight and I wasn't going to feed it to him.

"That's a cute outfit. Your mom picked it out for you?"

"Nope," I replied dryly.

Reid smirked, "You don't seem like the type of fat ass who would dress up for me."

"What?"

"Come on, PJ, You don't have to hide it," He stopped walking and stood right in front of me taking my hands into his making the whole scene seem dramatic. "I'm just not into little sluts, alright?"

Says Reid. I shouldn't be surprised that he'd end up a big liar as well.

"What a coincidence, I don't like them either. So we have an understanding right?" I patted the top of his head as if he were a little boy and walked passed him.

"You never told me you were a lesbian."

"I was talking about you."

Reid ignored my comment and caught up with me. He cupped my ass and I darted a look at him, pushing his hand off me.

"You still wearing those cute panties you wore earlier today?"

If you must know, I was wearing white panties with red polka dots. Something happened to me, something that wasn't supposed to happen, something that should never have happened in my entire life. I blushed. I was blushing like red paint. My face was burning as if it had the desire all these years just to burst red.

"Fuck off."

"Oh, come on now," Reid smiled. "Don't have to keep secrets from me."

I cocked my head to the side. "Is this your lame attempt to pick up girls?"

He pushed me back and turned on his heel to keep walking. I didn't understand what was swimming up his ass.

"Hurry up scrawny bitch."

"You just called me a fat ass before, dickweed,"

I stepped in the foot prints he left behind for me to follow. We were silent again and I had no idea if he was pissed at me or thinking of something else to annoy me. It grew cold the moment I took a step outside. I forgot a fucking jacket. My arms wrapped around my exposed arms and tried to cover my stomach. Reid had no intention on helping me with my problem. I followed him to his car, which was a black 2004 Toyota Celica GTS. Of course his insanely rich family would be able to afford such a vehicle for their only son. It was alright, I guess.

Reid unlocked the door as I just stood there, watching him walking towards the drivers seat. He opened the door then spotted me, like he momentarily forgot I was there.

"You getting in or would you rather freeze your ass off?" He got inside as I quickly opened the passenger side and stepped in.

I scrunched myself up as close to the corner of my seat. I always had that look of nervousness. That's because this was awkward. Everything about it was awkward. Reid didn't say anything during the entire drive, just listening to the car stereo which made me a little more comfortable. His taste in music wasn't so bad.

Nicky's is a run down bar that the local teenagers loved to hang out at. The place has pool, foosball, food, liquor, music and dancing. What better place to get yourself lost? Reid dropped me right off at the door and immediately left me alone just blankly staring at the crowed of the mindless. I was just bitten by one of them and now joined the ranks of them. I hit rock bottom.

"Thought Reid would have just left you," I heard Kate behind me grabbing my hand and dragging me over to a table.

Sarah just sat there alone until we showed up with a huge smile on her face. She actually stood up and gave me one of those fake kisses girls give to one another. I must have known her for a total of 20 minutes and she was greeting me like her best friend.

"Where are the boys?" Kate asked taking a seat.

I mirrored her move just sitting down.

"Where else?" Sarah sighed, "Pogue and Caleb are playing foosball and Reid and Tyler are making bets,"

She pointed to the pool table. Typical.

"So PJ," My head perked up at my name coming from Sarah's mouth. "How do you like Spenser?"

I shrugged, "It's okay."

Didn't they ask me this question before? Way to make conversation.

Kate rolled her eyes, "Do you ever have anything better to say?"

I slowly shook my head. It only made Kate seem a little aggravated. Her eyes turned to the bar getting the bar tenders attention.

"Nicky, can we get a few drinks over here? She needs to loosen up," Kate yelled, pointing to me.

Nicky nodded getting to work. Kate turned back to me and smiled again. I was still debating whether the smile was fake or not.

"Where you from?" she asked.

"Seattle."

"That's far from here, why'd you move?" Sarah asked this time.

I swallowed, "Parents thought it'd be good for a change."

Kate shook her head. "I hate it when my parents try to control my life like that. They think some things good for me when it's not."

"You've never moved before," Sarah said.

"Yeah, but moving from a public school to a boarding school. It's like they just were dying to get rid of me," she replied.

"Where are you from, Sarah?" I asked.

I didn't say that. I hope I didn't say that. I was encouraging conversation was what I was doing! I was surprised myself. The stares of amazement from Sarah and Kate only flashed for a few moments, and then it was over.

"Boston," she replied sweetly. "I was new here before,"

I know.

"I feel like dancing," Kate said. "Do any of you want to join me?"

"What about our drinks?" Sarah asked.

"I'll wait until they get here," I piped. I wanted to avoid doing anything while I was here.

They left without another word and just on cue the drinks arrived, three Malibu pineapples. Was this suppose to loosen me up? It was sad. I took down my drink in a matter of seconds, just tasting the sweet liquid falling down my throat. Well that was entertaining. Caleb decided to join me, taking a seat right across from me and smiled.

"Having fun?"

"Sure."

"You should dance."

I shook my head, "I'd rather not."

"Do you ever have any fun?" I looked up at him from my slouched posture. "I'm not trying to be mean."

"Just not interested."

"There has to be something you do, a hobby?"

More like a job.

"I have to pee."

I pushed my seat and trotted off to the bathroom. Making it through the door, I spotted a couple girls doing their make up and having small chat. I walked past them like a ghost and stubble into the last stall, and just sat. I didn't really have to go. I just needed to escape. I kept telling myself that I've gone too far beyond my reason. I wasn't used to being a part of "the picture". I just wanted to use the big scissor and cut myself out of it. The thought of my mom suddenly brushed into my head and I remember when she'd think up a billion ways just to get me out of the house more often.

We tried ballet lessons, piano lessons and art lessons. I even joined a sports team once. I just turned my back on every opportunity. I didn't want to belong. I didn't want to do anything. It was the same push that my mom gave me that made her daughter go missing. That made her daughter a hunter.

I kicked the stall open finding the restroom empty and left. I was about to take my time walking over to my table when someone stopped me. Some guy stood in front of me with long curly brown hair and a cold stare in his eyes.

"What?" I asked him rudely.

"Why is it that I haven't seen you here before?"

I pretend to look stupid with sarcasm coming out of my mouth. "Um, maybe because I don't really come here that often?"

"Shame." He stepped in closer to me as I stumbled back. "I'd love to see you more often."

I scrunched up my face and muttered, "Fuck you." In my attempt to walk off, he took a firm grip on my arm pulling me back to face him again.

"I'm Aaron Abbott," he said.

"Well in that case, fuck you Aaron Abbott."

The name clicked in my head. This was Kira's supposed boyfriend hitting on me in the middle of a bar.

He laughed to himself, "I'll take up that offer."

"What offer?"

"I think you just told me you wanted to fuck," he smiled. "I'm up for it."

"Back off."

I tried to push him off, but he still had his hand grasping my arm. He only made it a little tighter on me.

"Come on, let's go have a little fun," he whispered in my ear.

I was disgusted. I was stupid. I hated myself at this point. Being a hunter, I have the strength to take down a werewolf, but I was weak against the normal who could take me down. Humans weren't supernatural so it was pointless for me to go commando on them. That's how the strength works for a hunter. Pretty much sucks for me.

"Abbott."

Reid's voice rung in my ears, as his footsteps strutted closer to the scene. I saw the spark of anger in Aaron's cold eyes, watching Reid, who was behind me, walking towards him.

"This girl's taken, Garwin."

What was with calling people by their last names? It sounded tacky to me. Just call them a douche and get over it.

"You're right," I could hear the smirk on Reid's face. That was when his fingertips found their way around my cool waist. I stiffened at his touch. He only brought me closer against his body and placed his chin on my shoulder. "She's my girl."

What the fuck was he doing? I actually couldn't move at all. Reid took one hand off me to break the grip Aaron had on me.

"I saw her first." Aaron spat,

"I believe you heard of the term 'girlfriend'? Yours is over there," Reid said, pointing to Kira.

"You think you're so damn clever, don't you?"

Reid smiled only bigger and he whispered in my ear. "Come on, baby, you're gonna watch me play pool."

Reid led me towards the table with his arm still wrapped around my waist. I was trying to figure out what the hell he was doing. Was he doing this just to piss Aaron off? Or was he doing this to piss _me_ off?

"Garwin," Aaron called. Reid look back slightly still holding me. "I want a match,"

He raised an eyebrow. "Care to lose more money? No worries. Your money just feels so good in my hands."

"I want her."

He was pointing at me. Why me? No really, why me? I'm boring, they know I'm a whiner, and they know I bitch at everything. I figured that if Aaron wanted to fuck me, he'd drug me and do me, then leave me in the ally and wait till homeless people had a go. Wait. Were they betting on me?

"You want her that bad?"

"Just one go at her, then you can have her back."

"I wouldn't even go near her if she fucked you," Reid thought for a moment, then snapped his fingers. "Alright, you can have a go at her if you win, but if I win…" he paused a moment pretending to ponder about it."You have to get a tattoo right on your arm that says 'I'm a horny homosexual'"

Reid pointed to the arm that Aaron used to hurt me with. I looked back and forth from the two as Aaron through about it for a moment.

"Uh… Excuse me?" I cut in, "I'd rather you didn't treat me like some brainless trophy."

Aaron shook his head, "Whatever, she's not worth it."

Well that kind of hurt. Reid took his arm off my waist and just took my hand, continuing to lead me to the pool table. He spun me around to face him, giving me a hard look.

"I'm going to tell you this once. Stay away from Abbott if you don't wanna get fucked up the ass. Next time I'm not gonna be there to save you." He tossed my arm down and replaced his hand with a pool cue.

"What? You didn't save me."

Reid rolled his eyes as Tyler set up the game. "Again, I try to do something nice for a girl and she has to bitch about it."

"I never asked for it."

"Whatever," he mumbled.

"Blow me."

I stormed as far away as I could from Reid, irritated by the way he was acting. "I saved your sorry ass!" Fucker didn't do shit. Since when did I need someone to come rescue me from pointless situations? The cell phone that I hoped didn't bring was buzzing in my pocket. Actually, right now, I didn't mind the phone call.

"Where?" I asked, picking up the phone,

"You got transportation?"

I walked out of the bar feeling the blistering cold hit my body. I forgot that I've forgotten a coat. How forgetful could I get? I spotted a nice yellow motorcycle parked right next to Nicky's.

"Mmhmm…" I replied back, swaying towards the bike.

"Good, I'll give you directions as you go."

* * *

A/N: My opinion, this was by far the most interesting Chapter. I'm starting to get the feeling that the humor is slowly dying, but that could just be me because I've re read them over and over again. Oh well. 

-Peace


	5. I'm Just A Girl

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own "The Covenant" it was a film written by _J.S Cardone._ Also, my story and character inspiration came from "Dead Like Me," written by _Bryan Fuller_. I highly recommend watching the show if you really liked my first chapter. (Even though the show is canceled, I'd do anything to have a 3rd season) I'm hoping no one will sue me for writing a fan fiction hahaha. I'm not making any money off of this. I'm just a kid with a huge imagination and who loves to write stories just for the hell of it and I really don't want people getting touchy about who owns what. It's like saying "I own the letter 'q' and if you use it in any way, I'll sue you!" see what I mean. I don't want people getting crazy like that. lol  
**

**My Friends are getting lazy on me. -- so if the editing turns out bad I apologize. I will do my best, but you're working with an idiot here.  
**

**Again, please review. I got a lot the last time which I'm very happy about so yay!**

**I'm going through this weird problem with this guy and blah, blah, blah. It's not a great excuse I know and you probably don't even give a shit so why am I even bugging you about it?  
**

* * *

**_Amo_**

**_I'm Just A Girl_**

History, a great place to take a nap if you're like me whose been staying up all night hunting vampires through weekend. The weekend was already over with a blink and the night I spent at Nicky's was just a blur. I left early to attend my duties that I wanted to lay off, but hunting seemed like a better thing to do then hang around the Ipswich boys.

Life as I know it was like the water cycle. You start to rise to this wonderful bliss and stay there formed as a fluffy cloud high in the sky where no asshole can reach you. Just about when things get good, there's a sudden boom to burst your bubble and you fall. Falling until the next suck ass person slaps you in the face and grounds you in the dirt. Then you just linger int he dark there until the next bright light brings you back up again. Rinse, lather, repeat.

Mrs. Lucille was informing our class about the wonderful American Revolution, like I've never heard of that one before. I had trouble keeping in a yawn to avoid being glared at by her. According to every boy in my grade, she was a total MILF. She stopped her lecture as another woman entered the glass room with a sheepish smile and walked over to the teacher handing her a note.

"Miss. Mortem," She called my name reading out the piece of paper, "Miss. Ellenberger would like to see you."

I think my ear drums just shattered. I thought when she made the appointment I had a choice whether I wanted to go or not. I didn't know it was obligatory. I was excused from boring History stumbling down the long hallway. For a school with a small student body, they sure had a huge building to keep them cooped up in. I guess the feeling of Closter phobia was out of the question. I sure didn't like the feeling of being crowded by people. Think of it as a house party where it's completely full and you have trouble fighting your way to the bathroom.

"PJ," It was that same tone of voice that made me want to blow up my brain.

I walked into Miss. Ellenberger's office where she sat behind the desk and her computer to her right. Her room was really white. The only color I could see was the round navy blue of her big fat ass. I took a seat placing my hands nervously into my lap. She wrote something down on the sheet of people in front of her, then gazed her eyes on me. My head was tilted to the floor with my eyes looking back at her. It was as if we were having a staring contest.

"How are you today?" She asked me.

"Fine."

"Any stomach flu?"

I shook my head, "No, I'm fine."

"You know, next time you find yourself having a little tummy ach, use Eno. Pepto Bismo doesn't really do anything. I wouldn't advise it anyways,\."

"Okay…"

This was slightly awkward.

"Mmhmm…" she wrote more shit down on the paper, "Have you made any friends yet?"

"Yeah,"

She immediately perked up with a shocked expression on her face. The quickly replaced it with a smile. Even she was surprised that I was possible at making friends, "Really?"

Should I be taking this as an insult?

"Yeah," I repeated again.

"Who?"

"Fern Whitely."

Her tongue clicked in her mouth, "You just reminded me, I have to talk to her too," Shit, I just sold out my friend, "Any other friends?"

"Not really."

"Not really?" She questioned.

I shook my head, "No."

"Are students nice to you?"

"They bug the hell out of me." I answered honestly,

"Yes," She kept writing, "And how do they 'bug' you?"

I cocked my eye brows up, "Are you my shrink or something?"

"No, PJ," She slightly laughed, "I'm here to help you and make your stay at Spenser more comfortable."

"Well you're doing a shitastic job." I mumbled sarcastically, she seemed to have heard me though.

"Excuse me?" Her smile was still on her face,

"Well, I mean, all you do is just write down some stuff which doesn't seem to help me at all. I mean for all I know they could have just hired you from the street and gave you this suck ass job and you'd be making recommendations that make absolutely no sense," Miss. Ellenberger's eye seemed to twitch at what I said with that sorry fake of a smile still plastered to her face, "I'm just saying."

She breathed, "I think I want you to come see me again, same time next week and we'll see if you're a little better."

I rolled my eyes as she wrote down the time and date and handed it to me. Like I even had a choice anyways. She told me to go back to class the moment I closed her door and made my way down the hall. I threw the little paper into the nearest trash can.

Life is embarrassing, have you noticed? I should rephrase that, the human life is embarrassing. We've evolved into something that doesn't even make sense and become little assholes who are cowards.

_'I'm going to complain about this on my blog!'_

That's one example about how annoying we can get. I know that people say writing down all your cunt filled emotions on paper makes you feel better, but bitching about how people are 'jealous' of you doesn't really interest me. It shows me how much of a dumb ass you are.

My body jerked towards an empty narrow hallway and my back slammed back into the wall. Reid had his hand leaning on the wall next to my head. I gave him a pissed off look.

"Nice running into you here," He said with that smirk of his.

"Yes, running into," I spoke slowly hoping he could detect the sarcasm, "Don't you have class?"

"Don't you?"

"I was called down to the office."

"You? You're too boring to cause trouble."

"I had to see my councillor."

"So that wasn't an attempt to impress me?" I was still glaring at him, "Who?"

"Ellenberger,"

"She's a fucking nightmare."

"Yeah," I said numbly and asked my question again, "Don't you have class?"

"It got boring in there. I thought I'd find some entertainment."

"You just said I was boring."

"I wasn't talking about you."

"Good, can I go now?"

I got my back off the wall, only to be pushed back again by Reid. He was slightly hurting me.

"What makes you tick?"

"Huh?"

"What? Do you need a road sign or something?" He spoke as if I were an idiot, "What causes PJ Mortem to be the dull bitch she is?"

"I donno."

"You don't know?"

"I just don't like things."

"Why not?"

"Interest creates disappointment. Therefore, if you're not interested, you don't end up disappointed."

Reid laughed to himself, "You're real fucked."

"Thanks."

Reid looked over his shoulder down the quiet empty hallway then back on me. I had the impression that he thought I looked nervous. I was a bit nervous. Here's my confession. I'm still a virgin, I've never been to second base, I've never kissed a boy, let alone touch one. Well, Reid already broke that cherry. I've never even flirted before.

"Want a kiss?"

"What?" I bellowed,

"Or would you rather have something better?"

He inched in closer towards me. I kept my eyes locked on his. I knew he was trying to intimidate me. If he were old, then he'd be doing a good job.

"Are you flirting with me?"

"What gave you that idea?"

"You just seem kind of... forward."

He held my chin in his hands lifting my face. We were literally a few inches away from each other. His smirk washed off with his blue eyes just tracing over my face like for the very first time, he just noticed I was alive. That I too was human. I felt his breathing on my pale skin causing a shiver sliding down my spine. He used his other hand to brush the strands of hair out of my face to get a better look. Why wasn't I doing anything about this?

"You're kind of pretty," He breathed. His eyes were just lost. "Besides the whole bitter attitude."

I pursed my lips pushing him off. He had the smirk back on his face and the bell rang. I missed History.

"See you at lunch,"

He walked off. What made him think that I was going to see him at lunch? Like hell I'd sit with them again. I turned out of the hallway to find Fern carrying my stuff.

"You left them in class." She spoke softly putting it in my hand,

"Thanks."

She pushed up her glasses, "What took you so long? Did you get in trouble?"

We both started making out way to the cafeteria through the flood of students. "Nah, just the councillor, she wants to see me again next week."

"That's strange. They only usually see you once."

"She thinks I have issues."

"How was Nicky's?" She asked changing the subject.

"It was alright, It got tedious though."

"Did you ask him?"

Shit, I knew I forgot something. "I didn't get a chance to."

"What do you mean?" Her face grew worrisome and I started to get a little nervous.

"He was playing pool all night."

"Ask him now."

"What?" I stopped in front of the door of the cafeteria.

Others have been pushing me aside to get in.

"Well you sit with them don't you?"

"That was one time."

"Well I'm sure they expect you to sit next to them again."

I took the time to spot Reid punching Pogue in the arm standing in the lunch line with the other boys. Faith slapped me across the face. I was doomed to linger with the ones I despised. Even my job wanted me to keep an eye on them, but that didn't mean I have to grab onto them 24/7.

"I can't."

"Just please."

"You'll be sitting by yourself."

"I've been sitting by myself for a year. Do you think that bothers me now? I have to catch up on some reading."

She had a point there. I rolled my eyes then eyed the table where Sarah and Kate were sitting chatting with each other. "Fine."

Fern squealed hugging me tight then letting go quickly. My mouth was slightly opened at the jester and she gave me an apologizing look then speed inside to grab the lonely table at the back. I sighed. The things I get myself into. I trotted over silently to Sarah and Kate. Both of them seemed to immediately stop talking the moment I got close enough to be heard.

"Do you mind if I sit here?"

"Of course not." Sarah beamed and placed her bag off the chair next to her and smiled at me to sit down.

I hesitated for a little bit then sat down with a flat smile. My best attempt to smile, anyways.

"So, Jasmine." Kate leaned into the table looking around then back at me. "Anyone you like?"

I wish people were more complicated, but they're not.

"No."

"The boys aren't here, you can tell us. It'll be our little secret." Kate was gesturing to the two of them.

"Really, there's no one."

"Oh come on, there has to be someone, anyone in your grade?"

"Nope."

"Senior?"

"No."

"It's impossible for a girl not to like a guy, a crush? Any guy you think is hot?" Sarah asked.

They were desperate just to find a guy that I found interesting. It was because of this reason that brought strong evidence where people were bored with their own lives. My face had a pondering expression giving them hope. Then it hit me,

"Come closer," the three of us were leaning in towards the table just so they could get in on my secret, "I like…" I paused a moment taking a breath, here it goes. "…no one."

I slouched back in my chair facing their disappointed glares.

"That was mean." Sarah commented with a slight smile.

I shrugged.

"Hey look," Kate pointed behind me, "He's hot."

Sarah nodded in agree as their eyes went dazed looking at the boy standing at the door. I didn't bother to turn around. Hot boys weren't on my 'to do' list in the first place. It'd be nice to actually find someone decent who was hot, but that never happens. Chances are, you ever find a guy with the whole package, he already has a boyfriend.

"Don't you have a boyfriend?" I asked Kate

"Yes, but that doesn't mean I'm not allowed to check out guys. It's not like I'm cheating on him." She has a point. A really lame one.

"He's coming over here," Sarah piped.

"PG," I bit my lip hard hearing his voice. It was Seth. He spun my chair around leaning into my face again. The same move he pulled on me that day in the library. "Miss me?"

"Not really." I grumbled.

"Awww…" He cooed messing up my hair, "Justin says 'Hi.'"

"What? Too lazy to avert his eyes away from that damn computer screen of his?"

"He loves you, PG." He smiled jokingly.

"I'd believe it, if it wasn't a lie."

Kate coughed from behind me. Seth looked over at her and smiled then looked at me.

"Care to make an introduction?"

I rolled my eyes as Seth moved my chair back around leaning his arms on it and peering over my shoulder.

"Kate and Sarah." I said pointing to the both of them. Kate gave him a flirty smile along with Sarah. Was it legal to flirt with other guys when you had one hooked onto?

"I'm PG's older brother, Seth Carter." he lend out his hand towards the girls,

"Mortem." I corrected him with the last name.

"Mortem." He repeated.

Guess it doesn't matter if the guys a fuck up as long as he has good looks. They gladly took his hand he offered. The other four boys walked over. I could see the looks they had with the impression of Seth. It was like watching the discovery channel. The looks lions gave to outsiders that dared walked among their territory. I actually had a smile of amusement on my face. Then again, no one really liked Seth. Pogue greeted Kate with a kiss glaring up at Seth as Caleb brought up a chair, moving me down so he could sit next to Sarah. Reid walked around going up to Seth. Seth stood up and they looked at each other face to face. Reid didn't have a very friendly face on.

"Mind if I sit next to her?" He asked nodding towards me.

Seth moved aside with his hands up and an innocent look, "Be my guest."

Reid plunged down in the free seat to my left placing the tray on the table. I tried to make myself small slouching in my chair more and tucking my arms closer to my body.

"I'll see ya later, PG." Seth said, but I heard him snap his finger. "I'll pick you up after school."

"Why?"

"You know why," He gazed back at the table and smiled, despite all the boys' awkwardness towards him, "Cheers."

"Who was that?" Pogue asked first.

"Boyfriend?" Reid asked next.

"No." I shook my head.

"Her brother," Sarah said. "How nice of him, he came by just to visit you."

"Wish I had a hot brother like that." Kate mumbled causing glances to shoot at her.

"How come he has an accent and you don't?" Caleb asked suspiciously,

I bit the inside on my cheek, "He's a poser."

"Are you guys going out or something later?" Kate asked,

What was with all these questions? "I guess he has…a surprise for me."

"Aren't you hungry?" Tyler asked me. Thank god for Tyler. Out of all of them, he was now my favourite.

"I'm not hungry."

"You didn't even eat breakfast." Reid observed.

How would he know? I wasn't even sitting with them during breakfast.

"I had some juice." I argued.

"That's not really food," He pushed his tray towards me, "Have something."

"No." I said stubbornly.

"Eat something or I'll force feed it to you."

"Reid, you're such a gentleman." Sarah commented sarcastically. Everyone slightly chuckled.

Reid rolled his eyes at Sarah and looked back at me. He was serious. I could tell. He was inching is way closer to me just to tilt my head and stuff me full of fries. So I beat him too it. I quickly snatched a single fry and nibbled slowly.

He shrugged, "It's a start."

"Any sign of the bike?" Caleb asked Pogue also digging into his food.

He shook his head sadly. "I don't get it. It had an alarm and everything on it. How can anyone steal it with out me knowing?"

"You have a bike?" I asked.

"Use to, some ass wipe stole it in front of Nicky's."

"Yeah, it was a yellow motorcycle, have you seen it?" Kate asked.

Yeah, it was the bike I jacked so I could get to the warehouse full of vampires.

I shook my head, "No."

The perks of my job. I was now known as a thief in front of these people, but it's not like they knew it was me. I honestly don't feel bad about taking his bike and dropping it off in a ditch. I felt bad because the bike was nice and I could have kept it for myself. Then again, they would have eventually found out about it. Best to keep things clean, especially if it was to avoid the exposure that I was a hunter.

* * *

A/N: I honestly don't know what I was doing with this chapter. It's just a random chapter (I'm slowing down the story so that I'll bore you all. Hahaha) I know it's not interesting like the last chapter, but whatever. Again, you want to bitch at me about something, please review! . 


	6. She Has Suffered

**Disclaimer: I don't own "The Covenant" it was a film writen by _J.S Cardone._ Also, my story and character inspiration came from "Dead Like Me," writen by _Bryan Fuller_. I highly recommend watching the show if you really liked my first chapter. (Even though the show is cancelled, I'd do anything to have a 3rd season) I'm hoping no one will sue me for writing a fan fiction hahaha. I'm not making any money off of this. I'm just a kid with a huge imagination and who loves to write stories just for the hell of it and I really don't want people getting touchy about who owns what. It's like saying "I own the letter 'q' and if you use it in any way, I'll sue you!" see what I mean. I don't want people getting crazy like that. lol**

**I'd like to thank my friend Kitty Kat for editing this chapter. . (I'm still thinking about bringing my guitar on friday.)**

**Please Read and Review. I'd love to hear about your thoughts, (Even if there just flames) I don't really care. That's your opinon.**

**

* * *

**

**Amo**

**She Has Suffered**

Lovely December, a time of giving and sharing and thinking about others. They say not to be greedy and really, how can anyone not be greedy or selfish? I didn't really understand the definition of it. For all I knew, everyone was selfish. One person wants that, while the other person wanted this. This person gives them that while that other person gives them this. It's this stupid trick to get everyone into thinking we're fine in the world. They like to say it, but not mean it. Not any word of it.

I get the impression that people only think its okay because everything is powdered white. It covers all the shitty things in life and gives you this feeling of purity. I didn't mind that part so much. The thing I really hated was walking to English early in the morning and feeling stiff from the cold. Have you ever hated something and liked it at the same time? This is one of those things. I hated the cold, but I didn't mind looking at it.

Something hit my arm as I snapped over to see the snow falling down off my winter blue coat. I quickly looked up to see Reid with that infamous smirk on his face. It caused me to have an even worse mood this morning.

"Go away," I told him bitterly, ridding myself of the snow.

He ignored me and threw another snowball, this time hitting my head. Reid's spent too much time with me. As you can tell, I'm not the type of person to tolerate with anyone for that long. Especially one with Reid's character. He kept pushing my buttons just waiting for me to let go of the grenade and kill him.

I yelled at him, "Control your hormones for five minutes!"

"Why? Can't help yourself?"

"They're annoying."

He caught up with me easily, carrying another ball of ice in his hand and just throwing it up and down playfully.

"Mind if I walk with you?"

"If I say no, will you go away?"

Reid thought for a moment as if trying to look cute for me. These were his lame attempts to impress me by trying to be clever.

"Probably not."

And so far, I'm not impressed.

"So I guess asking was kind of pointless."

"Just thought it'd be nice to ask."

"I'm pretty sure it's only considered nice if you do what the person says afterwards."

He cocked his head. "Then where's the fun in that?" Reid stopped tossing the snowball up and threw his arm back for another shot at me. I flinched and shut my eyes waiting for the impact. Why didn't I just run? It reminded me of horror movies or some action movie where a car was coming from the distance and you can see the light coming your way, but you're too fucking stupid to step a centimetre away just for the sake of saving yourself.

His arms stopped. "Just kidding," he smiled, dropping the snowball to the ground and placing his hands in his pockets.

I hated boys and their immaturity. No wonder women date older men. "Go fuck yourself."

"Hell yeah I would, if I could."

I rolled my eyes. Reid loved himself way too much. Sure, sometimes it's seen as some weird type of confidence. But me, I see it as bored people who spend way too much time in the mirror, admiring themselves. Girls especially, when they all go in their little groups to the bathroom just to fix their make up or hair or just plainly look at themselves to find out what the hell is wrong with them. This could have all been avoided if no one's touched a magazine.

Reid walked me to class like he "asked" and I sat down beside Caleb. He didn't say anything, but smiled, and the teacher started up with a ramble. I brought out my note book to portray the fact that I actually gave a shit for once and drew on it. I'm not much of an artist, though I wanted to be. The many attempts I tried to draw something, it turned into some weird mush of lines. Kind of like my life.

"Mr. Garwin," My head actually perked up when Mr. Foster said his name. Was I…interested? "I'm tired of you disrupting my class."

I saw Reid shrug down below along the first row. "Maybe if you weren't so boring. Tyler is so much more interesting to talk to."

People actually giggled. Well girls giggled, some guys giggled too. If you could use the word 'giggle' for guys. I would, it fit the profile for most of them anyways.

"I want you to switch seats with Mr. Danvers. Next time, you might have an interesting conversation with the headmaster."

Reid shrugged again with a delightful smirk on his face. I heard Caleb sigh next to me while he gathered his things and slid out, descending the stairs. I saw the glance that Caleb gave to Reid. A look that clearly said, "You're killing yourself, man." Caleb was always looking after Reid; bitching about everything he thought was wrong with him. For once, I kind of knew what Reid was going through. Justin gave me the same shit time after time.

He took Caleb's old seat, smiled at me and then rested his arms on the table putting his head down. He planned the whole thing, I knew it. Don't ask me how he knew he'd end up next to me, but he had something going on with him. Maybe he used. Just as I suspected, when Reid Garwin is sitting next to you, only the worst can happen. His head was turned facing me, still hidden by one arm. His other arm had other plans.

Like I've said before, wearing this skirt was a lot of trouble. Reid's fingers were tracing up and down my thigh very gently. It caused shivers to run through my body. I pushed his hand away the first time, but he kept continuing. My body felt uncomfortable under his touch. I felt stiff and motionless. Every time he touched me, it was like my body turned into stone. I glanced over at his eyes, just in to see if he was using, to make me act this way. I was wrong, it was all Reid Garwin. He noticed me glance at him and his smirk turned even bigger.

"What's the matter? Do I make you nervous?"

I jerked my leg away from him and here comes the blush. "No," I stuttered with my words. God, I fucking hated him.

"You should blush more often, it's cute."

"Jackass."

To him, I was just another item to check off the list. To get it done and over with, and I wanted to run. Everyone runs away from something just to make things better. To find something different, something new, exciting; something less complicated. We're constantly searching for that something and sadly, none of us found it. I mean, not even once have we come close and we all just do this just to feel something. We've been numb for so long by daily routines that find something new was just bliss.

I didn't want anything new. It would have been nice, but no. My escape consisted of this. After English, I decided this day can fuck me for all I care. I skipped the rest of my classes and went straight to my dorm. I was just sitting on my bed with a bowl of cherries in my lap and watching old Tom and Jerry cartoons on television. I spent the entire time with just silence, until the little bitch of the northeast dropped in, changing out of her clothes then looking at me.

"Are you going to do that all day?" Kira asked me with a hint of annoyance.

"Yup."

She sighed to herself. "Can't you make yourself useful and clean up around here?"

"Not like you have anything better to do."

"I happen to be going out tonight with Aaron."

"That douche?" Why am I surprised? Who else does she spend all her free time with?

"Don't talk about him that way, you little whore."

"I was just thinking the same thing." I spat out the seed that was tumbling in my mouth, into the little bowl beside me.

"Clean up."

"Correct me if I'm wrong, Kira, but most of this mess is yours."

"Listen to me. I'm the older one here and if you don't do as you're told and throw me off like that, then I can do stuff to you that'll make your life miserable."

She sounded like my mom and I really doubt that she could make her life more miserable then my life already was. She didn't have to worry about staying up all night hunting down werewolves.

"Aaron throws you off all the time."

"You wait, you'll see what happens." Her face was disgusted with me as she opened the door and just stormed off.

"Okay," I mumbled to myself.

Seth popped his head into the room replacing the unwanted presence of Kira.

"Why doesn't she shut the door?" I asked aloud.

"What are you up to?" Seth shut the door behind him and walked over to me lying down on my bed as I sat up, cross legged.

"What does it look like I'm doing?"

"Tom and Jerry? This shit is old."

"I like it. It makes me laugh."

"No fucking way."

I was a little irritated. "Why not?"

"You're like a robot, you can't laugh," he said, matter-of-factly. I rolled my eyes, dropping another tasty cherry into my mouth. Seth continued, "Want to go to a house party?"

"You got invited?"

"No, I just heard about it. Sarah brought it up with me."

"You talk to her?"

"Ever since you introduced us, we've chatted from time to time."

"I'm sick of looking at them."

"This doesn't have anything to do with that Reid fellow, does it?"

I slowly chewed on the cherry in my mouth and gave Seth gruesome look. "What gave you that idea?"

"'Do you mind if I sit next to her?'" He mimicked Reid. "Sounds weird to me. I also did a little spy work."

"You?"

"I did use to be a hunter before you, if you remember, PG."

"I remember you being a coward."

He changed the subject, "He likes touching you."

"He's a guy."

Seth adjusted himself on my bed more comfortably while giving me a serious look. I replied with one of my infamous bored glances.

"Let me tell you 5 things guys want in the entire world. And this is just being general.

1. Sex

2. Power

3. Money

4. Popularity

5. Respect"

"I could have figured that out on my own."

"So you're a big girl now who doesn't have to hear me tell you not to go near him if you don't plan on being the next skank who's slept with Garwin."

"Do I look like the type of person to do that?"

His face fell and looking at me, he said, "Oh god, you're right." He slipped off my bed fixing the jacket he wore then looked at me innocently.

His hand reached for the door knob, but I suddenly jerked, which caused him to stop. We both looked each other.

"You felt that too?" He asked. I only nodded.

"It's in here."

I didn't exactly know what it was, but I could definitely feel something in here that wasn't suppose to be here. It was probably that ghost again. I plan to kill that son of a bitch. I stood up and started to search through the mess. Seth mimed my moves searching for whatever.

"What do you think it is?" I asked him.

"Definitely some magic."

"No ghost?"

He stopped and looked at me. "No, why?"

"I saw a ghost at the pool about a month ago."

Seth dumped Kira's things on the ground, "You're telling me that you didn't catch him?"

"It was during class, do you really think I'd jump at the opportunity to catch a ghost in front of 30 people?"

"If Justin found out—" he cut himself off and shook his head.

"Which is why you're going to be a good little boy and not tell him." I stopped my searching and found it hiding in the pile of clothes, under my bed.

It was glowing a bright blue and suddenly sped out bouncing around the room. It was a fairy.

"Catch it!" Seth yelled. Catching a fairy isn't easy. I mean it's really hard. Catching even just a glimpse of it was hard enough. "Did you bring the jar?"

"Yeah." I quickly walked over to my drawer and opened the bottom to face a weird looking, supposedly "technological" jar. Don't ask. It was Justin's invention for catching the monsters.

Seth made a jump for it when it landed on the window sill. But the fairy quickly dodged him and went flying into my hair. It was hiding again and I could feel it shaking.

"This is awkward," I commented.

The little thing peeked above my forehead was hanging upside down when I got a good look at it. Her eyes were huge and pure midnight black with gorgeous blonde hair and pointed ears. Her wings were clear and sparkling as she glowed a blue tinge.

"You got it!" Seth beamed.

She quickly hid in my hair again and I smiled. "She's scared of you."

"So? Put her back where she came from."

"Aww… I can't do that to her."

It was weird, feeling her walking on my head.

Seth shook his head, "You have to."

"You're just mad because she doesn't like you." I put the jar under my blanket and went back to sitting down with my bowl of cherries.

"Why does she like you?" He was annoyed and it made me smile.

"Maybe because you're evil. Fairies can sense evil," I joked. The fairy poked me next to my ear as I heard it talk to me. I smiled even bigger and sized up at Seth. He wasn't liking this one bit. "She really doesn't like you. She says you're dirty and mean."

"You're making that up."

"I swear that's what she's telling me."

"You can't talk to fairies."

"It's possible if you just listen. You, Seth, aren't a good listener."

"Whatever," He mumbled walking back to the door, then turned back to me again, "Party?"

"I told you, I don't want to go."

"No wonder you're so pale, you don't do anything."

He left. That's where Seth was wrong about me. I did do stuff, just not a lot of it. It sounded like he was bribing me to go do something more meaningful with my life. I had a feeling he wanted to take me to the beach. Mostly just to meet girls, but I think he wanted to turn me into one of those beach blondes who have really nice tans and go running around in a bikini.

_"Oh wow, look how hot I am. Every boy wants to fuck me."_

Shut up already.

The fairy finally poked out of my hair then flew right in front of my face. By far, she was a hell of a lot prettier than me. I sighed and blew a strand of my hair off my face, which caused her to stumble back from my breath.

"If you promise not to be seen, I'll think about letting you stay here." She seemed to understand as a smile crept on her face and she flew back under my bed. I shrugged. I wonder if I had to feed it.

I didn't do my chemistry homework. I've never even touched the book. I didn't even think I had to do anything for school, but wouldn't you know it. I did. It was the end of a dreadful class of Chemistry and I was called back before I could bolt out the door and into English.

"Miss Mortem. May I please speak with you?"

There we go, "may I". I slowly paced myself over to him holding my books close to my chest and stood right in front of his desk. My eyes looked everywhere, but his face and my posture were slouched.

He sighed staring off trying to find the write words to say to me. "I get the feeling that you're lost in this class." Wonder how he figured that? "Your grade is slowly slipping and I'm worried you won't be ready for the mid-term exam."

I still didn't say anything. What did he want me to say in the first place?

"Okay," I replied.

He shook his head, unbelievable about my reaction. Guess that wasn't what he wanted to hear.

"Do you even care about this class?"

I shrugged, "I dunno."

I could tell he was frustrated with me. I avoided looking at all cost and focused on my shoes.

"Would you like it if I got you a tutor?"

"Okay."

"No PJ, Not just 'Okay'. I want a certain 'Yes' or a simple 'No' from you if it makes things easier."

What a bitch. Guess he didn't have his daily dose of weed.

"Yes," I replied.

"Good, I want you to see Mr. Danvers at least 3 times a week. More if you can."

"Danvers?" I was shocked. Every little thing was leading me right back to them.

"Yes, is there a problem?"

"It's just…nothing."

"He's well informed about the arrangements. He said he'd speak to you about time and schedule."

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever."

His hands slapped down on his hardwood desk giving me his dead eyes.

"Miss Mortem, I'm tired of your attitude towards me. It's very rude."

I smiled at him very sarcastically, "I'm on my period."

That shut him up. His eyebrows just perked up. He dismissed me and I left without another word. I found it kind of odd that something so annoying could come in handy.

* * *

A/N: Just so you know. I start school (Junior Year) Tomorrow. In August!? I know. It's weird and it sucks. So I'm sorry to say that I won't really have a lot of time to write my stories. I'm sure that my other friends will bug me about it and help me out with it. But just please just wait. Show me that you love me if you really want me to continue. 

-Peace.


	7. Expect The Unexpected

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own "The Covenant" it was a film written by _J.S Cardone._ Also, my story and character inspiration came from "Dead Like Me," writen by _Bryan Fuller_. I highly recommend watching the show if you really liked my first chapter. (Even though the show is canceled, I'd do anything to have a 3rd season) I'm hoping no one will sue me for writing a fan fiction hahaha. I'm not making any money off of this. I'm just a kid with a huge imagination and who loves to write stories just for the hell of it and I really don't want people getting touchy about who owns what. It's like saying "I own the letter 'q' and if you use it in any way, I'll sue you!" see what I mean. I don't want people getting crazy like that. lol**

**I'd like to thank my friend who did some editing on this. Although, someone else checked this over and found some mistakes. Hmmm...Oh well.**

**  
Please Read and Review. I'd love to hear about your thoughts, (Even if there just flames) I don't really care. That's your opinon.****  
**

* * *

_Amo_

_**Expect The Unexpected **_

There really are seemed to be only two things to life. Feeling better and then feeling worse. I don't remember the last time I felt better about anything. It annoyed me when everyone else was feeling better and I wasn't. Who decided to wave a gun around me? Taking me as a hostage away from making myself feel good. This wasn't helping either. Caleb and I were sitting in the library together as he explained to me what Chemistry was. I did learn a few things. I did learn that Caleb was a real asshole if you didn't pay attention to a goddamn word that fell out of his mouth and I also learned that the winter ball was coming up.

I wasn't going. I didn't want to go. Caleb and Sarah were going for sure. Don't ask me why he couldn't be more original with his dates. Pogue and Kate had the same idea too. Reid was going with some girl in his grade. I don't remember her name and I'm pretty sure he didn't either. Tyler decided that now was the time to finally ask out this girl he's been looking at for quite sometime. Don't know why any of this information is helpful.

"I'll be right back," Caleb said, standing up from his chair. "I want you to learn the first 20 elements from the periodic table by the time I get back."

Douche.

I was just sitting at the table with my book open giving the illusion that I was actually doing something. Secretly, I was listening to music with the head phones planted in my ears. This school was really strict about electronics. If they even see a glimpse of it, they'll snatch it away and never give it back. It's kind of funny, because they tell us it's to avoid theft. But aren't they just stealing it away from us? I bet you they keep it for themselves in order to avoid buying their own. That's when Reid came along. Ah, Reid. You just gotta ask why he won't go away. He spotted me, smirking like always and took Caleb seat once again.

"And what are you doing in here?" he began.

"What does it look like?"

"You don't study."

He knew me too well at this point, it scared me. "What do you want?"

"You looked lonely, thought I'd give you some company."

"As sweet as some others girls might find it, I definitely don't need you to sit with me."

"Aww, come on now PJ, I thought we got all pass this."

"You're in Caleb's spot."

"Sarah's going to be awfully jealous when she hears that you're stealing Caleb away from her."

"He's my tutor."

"I was wondering when someone was going to notice your disabilities."

He was leaning back in him chair with one arm hang loose behind opening himself to me. I think I liked it better when he was extremely pissed at me. At least he didn't smirk.

"And you didn't do anything?"

"It was more fun watching." He grinned. I wanted to slap his face.

Reid noticed the music I was listening and snatched one out of my ear to listen to what was on the other end. He had a weird look on face then nodded with approval. I took my ear phone back.

"Drowning Pool?" He asked me.

"Yes," I mumbled, still plainly looking at the book.

"I guess asking if you were going to the winter ball is pointless, am I right?"

His fingers were running in little circles on the table. I watched his movements then found him looking back on me.

"You should know the answer." I said. Then looked at back at the book.

Reid nodded, "Thought so. What if someone asked you though?"

I sized up from the book to stare at him strangely, "What?"

"I mean, I know it might never happen," You sure know your way with the ladies, Reid. "But what if someone asked you out, would you go?"

"Depends if I liked them or not."

"What if it was me?" He asked. "Just hypothetically, someone like me."

"Someone like you?" I repeated. I thought for a moment looking at Reid. He stopped leaning back on his chair and was now inched forward towards me. It was as if he was telling me a secret. "No way."

He was taken back as the smirk washed off, "Why not?"

"You're not my type, Reid."

He scoffed, "Yeah, I'm way better than your type."

"Stop being an asshole and leave."

"Have fun, PJ." He leaned forward in his chair putting a hand on my shoulder and planted a kiss on my cheek. He smiled and then left.

No matter how many times I asked myself what was wrong with him. I never got an answer. Not even close. I was doomed to wonder why Reid acted the way he did. Why he tried to sleep with every women he could possibly get with. Why he kissed me. I know to most people this isn't a big deal, but remember. I'm the most virgin you can get. That was my first "sort of" kiss from a guy. I had to let it go, even if it was Reid who dared step over the boundaries.

I sized up at the entire library watching everyone. My eyes spotted someone of interest. It was a boy from my Chemistry class. His name was Tony Stewarts, a junior just like me and a quiet boy. He had normal friends and did normal things. For once, I couldn't pick out anything bad about him, besides the fact that he's most likely a virgin and hasn't spoken to a girl in his entire life.

Shit, he was walking this way. My eyes averted back to the book, pretending to flip through the pages and there he stood just above me. He looked nervous.

"Uh…" He paused for a moment rubbing ht back of his neck, "D-Do you know what the homework is? For Chemistry I mean."

This was his lame excuse to talk to me. Anyone could have pointed that out for you by a long shot. I wanted to flirt. I wanted to giggle, bat my eyes and let him sit down to talk to me, but I didn't.

"I don't pay attention in class," I answered honestly.

That seemed to have thrown him off, but he took a seat next to me. I side glanced him an odd look. He licked his lips, he was still so nervous.

"You're PJ Mortem, the new girl."

"I'm not that new here anymore."

What? It's been about a month or so.

"Right, its just that time's been going by so quickly. You know that feeling?"

I just nodded in agreement and went back to randomly staring at my book. Maybe then he'll go away.

"Are you busy?"

"Well I'm talking to you and this sentence I keep reading is fairly interesting." I was hoping he'd notice the sarcasm.

"Oh right." He bit his lip, "I'll leave you alone, but actually I was wondering if I could ask you a quick question?"

"You just did, would you like to ask another one?"

I don't think that really helped him. His hands started to shake and I was afraid that I'd be blamed for causing him to pass out. I don't do well when people get injured. I just stand there looking at them. What was I suppose to do? No really, what am I suppose to do? I can't tell people that _"It's going to be okay, they'll just reattach your head or just hope it'll grow back."_

"Are you busy during the winter ball? I mean, I know you might be busy that night because everyone's going, but what I meant to say is are you going with anyone—"

"I'm not even gong at all."

His face fell, "Oh, okay."

"Why? Were you going to ask me?" As much as I wanted to sound interested and happy about the idea of being asked out, my tone was still vulgar and dry.

"Y-yeah, kind of. I'm not really great at the whole asking out girls. I get so edgy around you guys. I mean girls, not guys. I don't really know what to say because I don't know how you'll react—"

"Okay."

"I'm sorry," he leaned in towards me.

I shrugged, "I said okay."

"You mean you'll let me take you to the dance?"

"Unless you asked me some other question I missed."

He took a breather then bolted up from the chair he struggled to get the words out of his mouth as he just stood there looking like an idiot and pointing at me.

"I-I-I'll pick you up around eight ish? Is that okay?"

I nodded. "Yeah, you don't have to worry about a thing."

He went over to his friends with an excited look on his face. At least one of us was excited. Is was very unlike me to say "yes" to someone, let alone go to a school dance at all. Tony was different though, I could tell. He didn't act like some macho guy who had a huge ego. He's the type of guy who takes art class. I don't know about you, but I have a very troubling time finding a guy who likes to paint. Tony quickly ran back over here forgetting one little thing.

"233." I said, without waiting for him to ask. He forgot to ask what room I was in.

He nodded and headed back to his table. Cute. In a geeky type, but cute.

"He asked you out?" Fern wailed during lunch.

"Yeah."

"And you said yes?"

She was still having a hard time about the news I just broke out on her. I said yes to Tony Stewarts.

"Yeah."

"That's very unlike you, are you sick?"

"No." I removed her hand away from my forehead, "I just said yes, alright?"

Jesus, why was it so hard to believe?

She shrugged, "Okay."

"Are you going?"

"I'm waiting till he asks me," she nudged over to Reid sitting at his usual table and friends.

Lately, I've told Fern an ocean of lies. I told her that yes, Reid did like her, Reid was just shy. Fern made Reid feel different. And I just kept going so that I'd stop her from asking me to go sit with them. This was the first time in a while that I got to sit with her and I missed it.

"Lets hope so," I mumbled.

"Kate's coming over." She whispered to me. I looked over and sure enough she looked pissed with a lunch tray in her hand.

"I can't believe him," she huffed, taking a seat with us.

Fern and I were silent looking at each other then back at Kate.

"Who?" Fern answered being her polite self.

"My boyfriend. He's being completely unreasonable." She shook her head then spotted me slouched, "I mean, you know I love Pogue, but sometimes he just doesn't know when to keep his mouth shut."

I could say the same for you too.

"Relationships have their ups and downs."

"I should go to the ball with someone else, that'll show him." She was angry then she beamed and asked me, "Are you going?"

"I wasn't, but now I am."

"You going with someone?"

Fern answered for me, "She's going with Tony."

I kicked her hard under the table. She let out a yelp, but Kate didn't seem to notice.

"Someone asked you?" She was smiling really big at me. It made me slouch in my chair more.

"Yeah," I replied.

"And you said yes?"

"Why does everyone keep saying that? I mean, fuck it's just a dance."

"But you're PJ." The two of them said together.

I rolled my eyes watching one of the lunch ladies pass by. I got her attention as she looked at me. "Do you have any crackers?"

"They come with the soup."

I sighed, "No, thanks."

"Get a job," Fern sternly told me.

"You have no money? Don't your parents send you money or something?" Kate asked me.

I mumbled, "My parents are lame."

It sucked that I couldn't eat anymore. That's one thing I liked about sitting with the Sons. Reid always offered me food. I don't know why. Our relationship was weird. He hated me, annoyed me yet we were still friends. Sort of. He was a weird version of Seth.

Kate didn't like the fact that my parents would let their daughter starve. "They can't let you starve like that."

"Oh, I think they can."

"I'll buy you something."

"No it's okay."

"Would you rather I have Reid buy you something like he always does?" she joked.

Fern immediately looked at me suspiciously. I swallowed, "I'd rather you didn't."

Kate glanced at her watch, "I gotta go. I have to study for a test. Thanks for letting me sit here."

The moment she left Fern leaned into the table looking at me. "What was she talking about?"

"She was just joking."

She was satisfied, "Didn't sound like a joke to me. Is something going on with the two of you?"

"No," I was shocked, "I swear. He just hangs out with me sometimes."

"A lot," she replied, trying to correct me.

"He likes you."

I had to stop lying eventually. The more I lied though, the more I started to believe it.

"I don't know." She got up, grabbing her bag.

"Where you going?"

"The library. I need to think."

My mouth was open. What did she need to think about? About how her only friend could lie to her? I mean, fuck. I knew I was lying inside and out, but there seemed to be a need to protect the lie from ever flooding the place. I literally had to believe that Reid did like Fern. She's a better people person then I am. Compared to me, Reid would notice her. Or, should have noticed her.

* * *

**A/N: **So my first full week of school is almost over. Tomorrow will be Friday full of partying and drinking. Yes, to you people who know that I'm still young think it's bad for me to drink at this age. Do you really think I give a shit? It's not that abnormal. It calms down people and makes them less crazy. So Please review. The more I get, the more it makes me update. Seriously, because when I get the feeling that people are reading my story and actually care to read it, then it's like "Oh wow, I feel loved." Make someone feel loved. Tell your friends if you want. 


	8. Poor Unfortunate Soul

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own "The Covenant" it was a film written by _J.S Cardone._ Also, my story and character inspiration came from "Dead Like Me," written by _Bryan Fuller_. I highly recommend watching the show if you really liked my first chapter. (Even though the show is canceled, I'd do anything to have a 3rd season) I'm hoping no one will sue me for writing a fan fiction hahaha. I'm not making any money off of this. I'm just a kid with a huge imagination and who loves to write stories just for the hell of it and I really don't want people getting touchy about who owns what. It's like saying "I own the letter 'q' and if you use it in any way, I'll sue you!" see what I mean. I don't want people getting crazy like that. lol**

**I'd like to thank my two beautiful friends for helping me with my story. With all the editing and that jazz. If I just posted myself, it would end up terrible. lol. **

**Please Read and Review. I'd love to hear about your thoughts, (Even if there just flames) I don't really care. That's your opinion.**

**I want to apologize for taking such a long time with this chapter. I'm sorry, but here it is Finally! .**

**I'll try to write faster, justchool is killing me and I've been so busy traveling place to place. **

**Anyways, here it is! **

* * *

_Amo _

**Poor Unfortunate Soul  
**

Years ago people said that the human race was created. Years ago, someone must have been really shit ass bored. I was sitting in my room the other time and I was watching a movie trailer. Something about a feast of whatever. They said the gods got bored and created humans, then love, then laughter, then other types of emotions then yada, yada, yada, bam. You have us, our generation of suck. I felt like they ignored me for a reason and I didn't know if it was good or bad at this point, but right now I was happy that they turned me into a bitch that doesn't care. Why did they create love in the first place? Couldn't they have thought of something better to do between two people? I wasn't going to get married. I'd never get married thanks to my stupid job. But even before that, I never imagine what my wedding would look like. Wasn't girls supposed to picture that type of stuff? It leaves guys off the hook anyways, those bastards.

I honestly didn't understand the whole love business. In short, I was told boy loves girl, girl loves boy, then let things go with the flow. Eventually, you'll find that happy spot and just stand there. In reality I figured, boy falls in love with girl then falls out of love with girl after they fuck. It's a one track mind. Speaking of boys, here comes one now. It was no surprise that Reid would stop from walking any further down the hall to notice me just leaning up against the wall. Why he has the time of day to even look at me, I wouldn't know.

"And…" He started looking at me.

"And what?" I questioned.

"What are you doing here?"

I shrugged, "Nothing, just felt like standing here."

It was unconvincing to Reid. He faced me crossing his arms. His eyes narrowed looking at me up and down.

"You look guilty."

"I'm not."

He stepped closer. Out of all the places he liked to run into me, I think an empty hallway turned him on even more. Unless he stepped into my bedroom, then perhaps I'd be at a disadvantage.

"What did you do?"

I shook my head, "Nothing." Reid still gave me an odd look, "You gonna walk me to class?"

I pushed myself off the wall and clicked my heels down the hall. Reid followed closely behind with that odd look still painted on his face.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes," I snapped, "Why do you ask?"

"You just seem…happy," he said, nonchalantly.

"Is that such a crime?"

"It's not a crime, it's just weird."

I sighed stopping and turning to Reid, "I just feel like acting this way, alright?"

"In that case, care to keep me company in the bed room?"

I rolled my eyes, "I'm happy, not horny."

"Same thing."

I had that feeling where my life just hit a fork in the road and all of a sudden, I decided to go the wrong way. Don't ask me why, but right now I wasn't thinking straight. I wasn't thinking straight for awhile. Don't tell me it has something to do with this Tony guy.

"Poinsettia Jasmine!"

I cringed at the words. Who the fuck likes to use my full name and why in public? Reid happened to enjoy it though. He looked at me with a cheesy smile and mouthed, "Poinsettia?"

My feet lifted off the ground with someone grabbing around my waist and spinning me around a couple times before I got dizzy and placed on the marble floor to be squeezed tight.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Sarah yelled in my ear.

"Sarah," I started slowly, "I don't do well with hugs."

She immediately let me go and asked again, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

"Kate had to tell me."

Oh fuck. My eyed went noticeably wide looking back and forth from Reid and Sarah. I put my arm around her and led her down the hallway, "We'll talk."

"What is she talking about?" Reid asked curiously.

"PJ said yes to Tony."

As if slapping her across the head didn't make it any obvious that Reid shouldn't have heard that. Reid's not allowed to hear that. I wanted to avoid telling a whole mob of people about me saying a simple word to a boy. Again, why was it so hard to believe?

"You mean, you have a date for the ball?" Reid questioned.

"Yeah, so?"

He shrugged, "Just different."

I didn't quite understand what Reid was feeling at this moment. He was calm, too calm. It almost scared me. The bell rang in my ears and I was walking to lovely English. Even though it annoyed the piss out of me, it was better than the other classes I had. It beat PE by a long shot, but that didn't mean I liked the fact of being trapped inside a room with Reid for 80 minutes. I'm sure most girls would rip off their panties and pull up their skirts. I rather like having my skirt covering my ass.

"I want everyone to take out their books and turn to chapter six." Mr. Foster ordered, "Miss Jolene, may you start reading."

To tell you the truth, I think I was bored all the time. I know people tell me this constantly, but the only reason why I'm bored is because I think too much and I think too much because I'm bored. Do you see my dilemma here?

Kendra, or Miss Jolene, as Mr. Foster called her, had stopped reading because of an unwanted knock at the door. And I'm not kidding when I say unwanted knock. It was a nightmare coming to life. You know that dream where you show up at school naked? Well those type of dreams never happened to me. Instead, I was ended up with something worse.

"Goddamn." I mumbled sighting the man who knocked the door.

"May I help you?" Mr. Foster asked with a fake smile.

"Uh, yes, I'm here to see Miss PJ Mortem. I'm here to pick her up for a doctor's appointment."

Doctor's appointment, what a great excuse. Mr. Foster looked up at me then nodded as a sign for me to slip out of class. For once, I did want to go to class. I was afraid to step out of class. I clutched my fingers, but got up anyways, grabbing my things. Reid quickly grabbed my arm pulling me down to whisper in my ear.

"Who is that?" he demanded.

"The devil." I replied simply.

He might as well be the devil because it's not every day you see Justin Moore off his lazy ass and calling your name. I took my sweet time clicking down the steps with Justin eyeing me. I didn't know if he was angry or if it was just his normal face. My eyes averted away from him and landed on Caleb. He gave me an odd look as Justin placed his hand on my back and lead me out of the room.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him quickly.

"Just thought I drop by."

"I didn't do anything."

"I didn't say you did anything."

"So, why are you here then?"

"Munchkin, what are we again?"

I groaned, "Oh please, not now."

"All the time."

He started dragging me down the hallway towards the exit where I assumed Seth had been waiting. I was worried at this point. With Justin away from his precious computer, it meant something was a miss. It was as if the world suddenly went out of the orbit and things started to cool down or heat up depending which direction the earth was kicked.

"What can you tell me about Leviathan?" Justin asked me.

My eyes popped out of my head and I quickly went limp, dropping myself to the floor and having Justin look back at me with annoyance.

"I don't do ocean hunts."

"This is your job."

"I don't recall this on the application."

He sighed, "PJ, get up and stop acting like a kid."

"No," I pouted.

"Fine, have it your way."

He let go of my wrist then carried me around my waist and over his shoulder. I was still numb trying to make myself feel heavy, but the plan was back firing on me. The cool breeze was soon hitting my skin. Justin dropped me to the snow covered ground as I pretended to act dead. He slid the van door opened putting his leg up and resting his arm on it.

"Come on, Munchkin," he barked at me. "Unless you want to freeze your ass off."

"I don't feel well," I mumbled.

"Seth, help me with her."

Seth came around the van and picked up my arms as Justin picked up my legs. I gripped on the open van door to avoid going in, but they kept forcing me.

"Stop acting like a child!" Justin hollered at me.

"She is only 16," Seth mumbled.

"You shouldn't be hitting on 16 year olds, Seth," I mumbled. I was talking about the girls at my school and Seth's constant visiting.

"You, get in the car." Justin ordered, "And you, no more picking up young girls. They're too good for you."

My body flew into the vehicle with my fingers still at the door. Justin purposed slammed the van shut.

"AH! FUCK!"

My free arm quickly struggled to grab for the handle where I slid it open again to look at my crumpled fingers all blue and purple. Justin still stood there leaning his arm on top of the car. My mouth was still open from the pain, but slowly, it was vanishing. My fingers still looked fucked though.

"This is what you get for being an ass," he told me. "Now shut the fuck up till we get there."

He shut the door again as my expression turned from pained to anger.

"Stupid Jerk," I muttered.

I stared at my fingers for the longest time as Seth drove to the destination that called the hunters name.

"That's what happens when you play with fire, Munchkin," Justin sighed. "You get burned."

"Old fire," I rolled my eyes.

He slapped Seth in the arm, "Make a left turn up there."

"Where the hell are we going?" he asked.

"That's for me to know."

"I'd like to know," I told him then he shot me another glance my way. "Please."

"You already got your hint, use your imagination."

"I'd like to remind you again, I don't do well with water."

The van stopped right on the pier. I didn't know if we were in Ipswich or not. Did Ipswich have a pier? Didn't matter, because I was forced to do my job whether I liked it or not. Ever since I was ranked as a hunter I've tried nothing but to get myself fired. It doesn't work.

The three of us climbed out of the van with Justin leading the way up to a man standing on the dock by a few boats.

"Excuse me, sir," he called out.

The man looked up with a friendly smile sticking his hand out to greet Justin.

"Well how do you do, sir?"

"I'm fine." Justin took a look behind us then back to the man. "We were wondering if we could rent one of these fine boats."

"Now? This time of the season? Sorry sir, we don't let any tourist out at sea during the winter."

"This is on important business."

"By what means?"

"That's none of your concern, now if you'll be so kind as to lend one to us."

The man shook his head. "Sorry, rules are rules."

Justin bit the inside of his cheek then pushed out a weak smile. "I thank you for your time then."

He stuck out his hand again only to slightly tip over running into the other man. He quickly caught Justin and straightened himself up. Justin just nodded and headed back in our direction.

"Well that was great. Fucking fantastic," Seth commented.

Justin ignored him taking out some keys from his pocket, "We're looking for a boat called the 'Sea Gull.'"

"You little thief," Seth smiled taking the keys then looking around the dock. "Right over there."

He made a dash for it as Justin walked beside me.

"What can you tell me about Leviathan?" he asked me once again.

"How the hell am I supposed to know?"

"You're a reader. Something like this is bound to pop up in some book you read."

I shrugged, "There's a lot of stories about Leviathan."

"Just give me a brief description."

"Well most popular description is a sea monster that you don't want to fuck with."

"A fish?"

"Probably."

We got on the boat just as Justin fired it up and we headed out into the middle of the wide cold waters. Justin made a quick switch off with Seth as Seth opened the case he brought with him consisting of duel pistols, a small knife and an M-16.

"Here," he said, handing me the pistols.

"Why do I get the small guns?"

"I'm giving you the knife too."

I just stared hard at Seth, "Do you even plan on doing anything?"

"Uh…probably not."

"You're going to hell someday."

I was distracted when I heard the engine of the boat cut off. I placed my guns in the holsters and went up to Justin.

"It's here."

"Oh fuck," Seth mumbled, teasingly. "I don't know how to swim."

"Shut up!" I whispered harshly at him.

He let out a little whimper and left it at that as Justin and I stood there calmly in the silence of the cold ocean. It was like we were listening for some sort of sign, but someone just wanted to ignore us. That's what I thought until the boat started to slightly rock. I held onto the side to keep my balance.

Justin sighed, "Don't worry, false alarm."

"False alarm?" Seth shrieked. "Boat doesn't fucking rock like that out of no where."

Boy was he right. The boat suddenly tossed into the air with our bodies flying through the cool winds. I let out a scream. The moment before I plunged into the water upside down I spotted it. There it was, the sea monster with dead eyes. It spotted me as well with hunger. At that moment, I knew I was screwed.

The water stabbed my heated body taking it away and placing it with blistering frost. I emerged to the surface gasping for air and looking around for any sign of Justin or Seth. I only grew more panicked when I found out that I was alone.

Or so I thought. All I did was thread in water for a couple minutes wondering what to do. My guns were pretty useless in the water and that fucking monster could have been anywhere by now. I was only growing paranoid with each whispering breath escaping my mouth. I could feel my lips turning blue and my teeth chattering together. It was the only sound to comfort me to block out the sound of waves.

It was broken too soon feeling the thick scales clash around my right leg and dragging me under. As much as I wanted to take a lung full of air, I just didn't have time. I was left with the feeling of suffocating again. The dark blue mist of the ocean didn't hide the monster. It's sickly bright yellow eyes burned right through me. Opening it's mouth and lunging at me to eat me whole.

I acted quickly grasping the small dagger Seth gave me, and struck its right glare. I heard it's high screech vibrate running through the water and agonizing my tiny ear drums. It let loose on my leg making a difficult swim to the surface. Leviathan was on my tail. The moment my head stabbed through the water I felt the sea monster rip through. It so happened I was on his head gripping on the fins. He didn't seem to notice. He was eyeing something else.

"Hey kid!" I heard Justin.

He was standing at the bow of a row boat with Seth seating by the oars and a bazooka hanging on his shoulder.

Seth screamed, "Jump Off!"

I didn't need to be told twice. I made my jump diving into the water hearing the critical blast safely from underneath. I looked up at the surface witnessing a white light dancing around where the sea creature was and with a blink, it was gone. For the third time, I resurfaced having Justin pull me up watching my cold body wrap around itself.

"Nice work, Munchkin." Justin commented.

"You make good bait." Seth added.

"Let's never do that again." I chattered through my teeth.

As if being cold out at sea wasn't bad enough, I was walking into the dorms with frost all over my cloths and my face paler than ever. My lips were still painted a nice icy blue and I couldn't feel my ass. I felt numb. Again, a normal person would have died. I wish to god I would have. You know what it's like to walk around feeling absolutely numb?

"PJ," My name was called.

That's when I noticed Tony up ahead. We met inbetween of our distances as he gave me an odd look.

"You look kind of cold." He said slowly.

"Yeah really?" I looked down at myself, "Feels like summer to me."

He didn't laugh, "I wanted to tell you something."

He paused licking his lips and flickered a quick look at my eyes then down to the floor.

"I can't take you to the ball."

My eyes grew, "What?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry."

"Why?!" I didn't know why my tone was being outrageous, but I was kind of pissed. This had to be some sort of record into getting dumped on a date.

"I just, you know."

"No, I don't know."

"I can't, bye."

He bumped past me quickly. I was pissed, but that soon washed away when I saw my frozen left arm on the floor. My eyes popped out jumping around to make sure no one was around and hoping that Tony didn't realize that he just detached my arm. I snatched it off the floor trying to make it quickly to the showers without being seen and without breaking anymore limps. I was going to take a hot shower and hopefully by the time everything was thawed out, I could just hold my arm back in place waiting till it healed.

Being a hunter, stuff like this was expected. Believe me, it's not really cool.

* * *

**A/N: **Holy shit! SO many things have happened since the last time. Let me gossip for a few moments here. I went on an exchange in Singapore for Choir and I was housed with a girl who reminded me of !FERN! Weird huh? My friend who was with me "Who edits this" was talking to me about it as well. I was laughing my ass off. Anyways, Saturday I kissed my ex...more than once...because I like him again. lol. Funny hmm? Anyways, please review! If you love me. 3 Again, I'm sorry for taking so long. I thought it was an okay chapter because you got to see PJ in action and Justin. 


	9. Social Ladder

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own "The Covenant" it was a film written by _J.S Cardone._ Also, my story and character inspiration came from "Dead Like Me," written by _Bryan Fuller_. I highly recommend watching the show if you really liked my first chapter. (Even though the show is canceled, I'd do anything to have a 3rd season) I'm hoping no one will sue me for writing a fan fiction hahaha. I'm not making any money off of this. I'm just a kid with a huge imagination and who loves to write stories just for the hell of it and I really don't want people getting touchy about who owns what. It's like saying "I own the letter 'q' and if you use it in any way, I'll sue you!" see what I mean. I don't want people getting crazy like that. lol**

**I apologize for not updating is so long and if this chapter isn't really all that interesting, but at least it's something. I'm alive, that's all that matters yes? No? -- I'll try and update for often, I've just been having writers block, but I think I'm gonna start to pick up the story. I have it planned out, sort of. Surprisingly, my dad gives me some good ideas. lol. **

**So another reason why this might not be so good. I edit this myself, which is a bad thing. I'm bad at English. :S **

**So don't expect a lot of things. I'll totally understand why you'd think this chapter is totally shit, plus I'm really hungry right now. . **

* * *

_Amo _

**Social Ladder  
**

Some people like to use the expression "Life is like a box of chocolate" others use "Life is like a rollercoaster" Want to know what I think? Of course you don't, but I'm going to tell you anyways. Life is a movie. God's the director, death is the critics and we've become the actors. Who was watching then? Better yet, who were the writers? I'd stab the dick monster who wrote my character. Everyone should be pissed off about it, but most just decided to live in ignorant bliss. I should have chosen that brighter path, but here I am.

I was in the coffee house, actually filling out an application. I was taking Fern's advice about getting myself another job. I didn't really have a choice here in Ipswich. My feet here crossed on my seat as I looked down at the sheet of paper. I thought I was alone for the moment, and then someone decided to sit with me. My eyes shifted up where Pogue had gladly placed his bike helmet on the table and looked at me.

I perked up, "You found your bike?"

"No, I never did. My parents decided to buy me a new one."

I kind of felt guilty for stealing his bike in the first place, then accidentally crashing it into a ditch.

"Well, at least you can drive again."

So much for looking on the brighter side. Then again, he did have the money to afford an expensive school and buy another bike. My stomach had been growling for almost a week.

He nodded, "What are you up to?"

"Job application." I said pointing to the sheet in front of me.

He seemed to be interested, "Let's see what you got."

Pogue snatched the paper right out of my hand and read through it. I watched his eyes scan the paper reading the little details of the application. Every now and then he'd stifle a laugh causing me to glare at him.

"Skills – a great talker, is this a joke?"

"Give it back," I flicked back my paper, "I am a good talker."

"You can't put that down as a skill. You don't even talk at all."

"Why do people always make fun of me about that?"

"Because it's true." I rolled my eyes. "You also put _Kind_. I know a little lying on your application is alright, but isn't this going a little too far?"

"I can be nice."

"You eat puppy dogs for breakfast, how is that nice?" He joked.

I snapped, "I never asked for your help."

The owner of the coffee shop marched over towards the table and gave me a stern look.

"Miss, if you don't buy anything, we're gonna have to ask you to leave."

My mouth popped open, "I'm just filling out your stupid application."

"We still need you to perches something."

"Well I'd order something if I have money, hence why I'm getting a job."

"I'll have a café latte and she'll have…" Pogue cut in.

I averted my eyes away from the prick of a manager and stared at Pogue. He nudged me into placing my order and I snapped out of my stare.

"Uh…Hot chocolate." I told him a little uneasy.

The owner put a fake smile on his face and walked away behind the counter.

"You didn't have to do that." I told Pogue.

"Just noticing a friend in need."

There they go using that word again. Friend.

"I'd rather you didn't bail me out on little situations like this."

"You seem fine taking Reid's money."

I huffed leaning over my seat, "Think of it as a way of him paying me back."

"For what?"

"For being a jerk." My arms stretched out on the table as I placed my head down in the awkward position.

Pogue laughed, "He's not always bad. He just likes to impress people."

"Which is another reason why I don't like him."

Silence struck the air between our conversation as he took the time to look out the window then trailed his gaze back to me. "You guys talk a lot."

I stiffened, "He's just bored."

"What else do you have against him?" he asked leaning towards me.

"He never told you?" my voice was shaking with surprise.

His look turned cool, "Told me what?"

"I would have figured he'd be proud of the fuck ass things he's done to me."

"What did he do this time?" Pogue asked wanting to know.

I eased back up in my seat, staring intensely at my hands easting on the table.

"Scared off my date for tonight, now I'm stuck doing absolutely nothing."

Pogue nodded biting his lower lip. It seemed normal, but his eyes kept burning with suspicious. I wanted to ask, but then again, it could just be me over thinking things again.

"Really?"

I nodded, "Yes."

"How do you know?"

"Well, Reid has this crazy goal into making my life more miserable. So he picks at every little thing that seems good in my life."

"It doesn't seem right."

My nerves were drawing all over my brain. I didn't understand the look on Pogue's face. Every time someone spoke the first letter of his name it caused to scratch apart of my intelligence to die. Lately, it had something to do with me too. Have you noticed? Attention was being drawn onto me which wasn't suppose to happen. I didn't want to fit in, but I didn't want to stand out either.

My fist crumpled up my application as I slapped my hands back on the table to push myself up.

"Where you going?" Pogue asked.

"Away." I murmured.

His mouth hung open a bit, "Don't you want your hot chocolate?"

"I don't want it anymore."

"What about your application?"

"I don't want it anymore." I repeated.

The bell made a little jingle as I stepped out into the cold. I couldn't wait till winter was over. I actually wish that this stupid assignment was over. It seemed like things would only get worse if I stayed here for too long. They had a bad reputation. To me it was bad, to some girls it seemed like the shit to lose your virginity to some guy who couldn't care less unless he had some pussy. That's when I realized that I was doomed to stay a virgin. Not like it really bothered me. The only thing that bothered me was that I haven't really found any guy who could restrain himself from stupid things. Really, these days, all they care about is sports, beer, sex, guitars, blah, blah, blah. What happened to the others? Were there others?

I didn't know why it bothered me so much what they did with their pathetic lives. I guess it was just the thought of me getting too wrapped around it and finding myself in bed with one of them. Actually, just a particular someone, but I highly doubt that. I hated admitting to myself when I came to realize a bad scenario.

I halted in the middle of the street as I grasped at my "what if" thought. Was I so afraid that I wouldn't even be the type of girl Reid would dare think about? Of course it was a good thing, but I at least wanted to be noted. Acknowledge, maybe.

I took a detour from going back to the dorms and found something that caught my interest. An ice skating rink. A rather old beat up building, but hey, it had an open sign. I slid in scanning the dark place to find the rink lit up with dim lights. If I heard really closely, I could hear the sound of old bollywood music. It made me smile. The place was completely deserted. Well, except for one. There was a man behind the counter of skate rentals where I skidded over. He was neatly putting the skates on there shelf with a ruler in his hand.

He didn't seem to notice my presence so I tapped on the bell causing him to jump and hit his forehead on one of the shelves.

He spun around quickly, "Yeah?"

His voice was low and husky. His mouth was open as he blankly looked at me with a bored look. His locks were a curly brown and his eyes a foam green.

"Um…" I started, "I came here for skates."

Not really, I just wanted to talk to him.

"Seriously?" He walked right up to the counter his shoulder slouched, but still standing pretty tall.

I squinted my eyes, "Why else would I be here?"

"No one comes here."

"So? I'm here."

He paused just staring at me. I had a hard time telling if he was actually worth my time or just too stupid.

"Want to see something?"

"…Okay…"

He ducked his head under the desk for s short while before popping back up revealing to me a multi-color toilet plunger. It's edges were lumpy as if it were made out of kiddie play-doh.

"Isn't it amazing?" He awed. I nodded. "I made it completely out of gum."

I stopped myself from touching it and snapped my hand back. "They're probably viruses on there."

"It's my gum."

What did that have to do with anything? There were still probably viruses on there.

"That's…creative." I nodded, trying to amazed.

"It took me months to get it in the right shape."

I kind of liked him.

"I'm PJ."

"Larry."

I think I like him even more.

"So, can I get some skates?"

"Want some ice cream?" He asked ignoring my question.

My guess was ADD.

"Uhh…no, that's okay."

"Are you sure?" He put away his gum sculpture, "My mom made it. It tastes just like bunnies and unicorns."

Unicorns, eh?

"Really?"

"I like the ones where she makes them taste like dolphins though."

My head went down as I pushed out a smile, "I'm sure you do."

"Larry!" I heard another voice.

A women walked in from the door in the back where she rushed in clutching onto Larry, "I told you not to come up here."

"But I dropped something in here." He whined.

"Larry, go out back and mommy will take you to Taco bell."

"Awesome." He whispered disappearing from my sight.

She side then looked at me, "I'm sorry about that, but we're closed."

"Oh, well it was interesting talking to him."

"Larry has an abnormal condition" She spoke sadly. "Leave, please."

"I didn't mean to cau-"

"Just leave!" She yelled.

I was going to leave, but I stood put just a little longer as I took a peek at Larry who was spying on me from behind the door frame. I didn't smile, I just looked then left. It made me sad to think that the only type of guy I was interested in has some sort of mental disease. Not to mention that I was pretty damn close to being called the princess of weird. I was a hunter and my guy interest includes a guy who likes to talk gibberish.

I was just outside the court yard when I spotted Reid talking with a girl as usual. She was blonde with wavy locks and long pretty eye lashes with hypnotizing bright blue eyes and a curvy body. I remembered her as the girl who had an obsession with plastic surgery. I marched over to Reid slapping him across the head right in the middle of his flirting and pulling on his ear dragging him down to my level where I could clearly hear the pain lyrics coming from his mouth.

"You just won the prize for biggest dipshit of the year." I screamed in his ear.

"Fuck you, bitch!" He hollered, "What are you talking about?"

The girl who was with him rolled her eyes and let out a 'later' as she strutted away. I let go of Reid's ear as he gazed upon the girl slipping away from his fingers then striking a glare my way.

"What are you talking about?"

"Thanks to you, I don't have a date anymore."

"What do you mean thanks to-" He cut himself off then slowly, a smirk was replaced. "You're dateless?"

"You wouldn't have anything to do with this, would you?"

He mimicked me crossing my arms, "No, I'm sorry to say I'm not."

"Huh?"

"As much as I like to make your life miserable, I do have much more important things to do in my time.

"Well if it wasn't you, then why?"

"There are lots of reasons why a guy could blow you off."

I pushed my thumb and my finger inches apart, "I'm this close to shooting you where you better hope grows back."

He looked at my hand, "Only? I thought I was doing a better job than that."

"Looks like you're losing your touch."

"Little PJ," He messed up my hair, "I'm only getting started."

"Don't stress out over me, Reid."

He just smirked even bigger without saying another word and just walked away from me. Was he right about me though? The reason why I was ditched was because of something that lingered within myself? Of course I had problems. Major problems. But what kind of idiot ask out a girl then realize she's a psycho and break up with her? What an asshole.

I had to wonder why I even said yes in the first place. I didn't like the thought of standing in the middle of the ballroom in a stupid pink flowery dress just watching people make asses of themselves. It came back to my "what if" question. What if, I was looking for something? Someone.

I think if you like someone, you're a stalker. Maybe not those types of stalkers that hide in the bushes watching your crush through binoculars. But if you like someone, you must watch them. You must know something about them. How else do you like a person? The whole "Love at first sight," Is a bunch of bullshit. Swear to god. It's another one of those attempts to make people feel good in the waiting game. Just so they can look at every person until they clicked. Too bad that most of us our shallow and only think they click with someone who has a flat stomach.

It wasn't long before the orange sky turned into a clouded dark night with everyone getting ready. Well, almost everyone. Kira was humming to herself the entire time to annoy the fuck out of me. I didn't know if she did it to make me feel jealous that my date bailed on me or if it was just to distract me from the T.V. Either way, it was working.

"If I ask you to do something around here, will you do it this time?"

I slowly averted my eyes over to Kira in a dark purple gown and a sparkly black purse. She stood so posh just giving me this stare. The type where you wonder why drool wasn't dripping out of their mouth yet.

"No," I bluntly replied.

She rolled her eyes muttering, "Bitch." and left.

This moment was something I've wanted ever since I arrived in Ipswich, sadly, I couldn't enjoy it. I just knew something was going to happen. Shit like this always happened. I stood up from my bed pacing bitterly around the dorm. I was bored. Actually bored.

I snatched my things and locked the room gliding down the empty hallway. The only light that was visible came from the moon, piercing its glow through the windows. The air outside was thick with frozen breeze. A walk would do just fine, for now anyways. Exploring Spenser's ground wasn't all that was cracked up to be. You got trees and grass covered with snow. That was about it.

Being trapped in a small town, because of some job, started to get to me. I was missing my old shift back in Seattle, even though there were more opportunities for people to fuck me over; I wanted the comfort of the city.

I stopped dead in my tracks with my ears listening in the silence. My fist clutched tightly, shaking uncontrollably. Even a hunter can get scared. The things I heard weren't the same as what people could hear. When you hear something, for example a hellhound, you can actually sense the blood gushing of its horsed cries. That's what I hated most about it. The noises that I couldn't shut out.

"Poinsettia!" My eyes widened at the voice.

I slowly turned around with my head low and my hair falling in front of my face. Shit.

"Come on now, you know how I like to look at a person's happy smile when I see them." Miss. Ellenberger reached her hand under my chin tipping my head forward watching the hair slide off my face. "I'm so glad I ran into you."

"You have no idea." I mumbled.

"I never talked to you about College." Her eyes beamed the idea of more education in my life. "What type of work are you looking for?"

Something that doesn't involve getting my back gashed open.

"Umm…I don't know." I replied slowly, "I haven't really thought about it."

She crossed her arms, "Well that's not going to help is it now you silly goose."

Silly goose?

"There's actually a workshop Sunday morning for students in your shoes. It'll give you some help in finding you're true zen."

"Zen?"

"You know, a place where you feel at peace. Something that won't be such a struggle to you."

I wonder if she was hinting me to work at McDonalds.

I nodded, "Why are you out here?"

She gasped inwardly, "I just love to take walks when the sky is clear. It just feels like I can breathe"

She took a long deep breath with her eyes closed then opened with a glittery smile at me nudging me to follow the same actions. I put on a half smile breathing in pathetically through my nose and then out.

"It certainly makes me a happy camper." She smiled one last time before descending off. Before I had time to escape under her eyes she turned back to me again, "It's a full moon out, isn't it gorgeous?"

I nodded watching her leave behind the building then my mood went straight to a rock bottom in 3 seconds flat.

"Full moon?" I questioned myself slowly.

I felt pain rushing through my face then quickly coursing through my body with a harsh growl in my ear. My face was pressed up against the school as huge claws dug into my back.

"Fuck!" I cried out as the monster on me kept piercing to the bone.

My right hand shook violently reaching for the knife in my pocket. As my fingers grasped at the handle I quickly jabbed it into the furry creature causing it to back off from the pain. I collapsed on the ground having the shocks of ache running all around me. I bit my tongue hard rolling over onto my feet to get a glimpse at what attacked me.

I should have known it would have been a werewolf in the first place. Tarred clothing hanging off with drool dripping from its mouth and its fiery red eyes hatefully glaring at me with his height of almost 8 feet stalking at my small figure. It made another attempt to jump me, but I quickly leaped out of the way, ignoring the blood oozing from my back. It made another wolf cry coming after me as I gripped at the other knife throwing it at the wolf's chest.

It flinched back for a moment, but that didn't stop it. I was out of ideas and all I could do was run as fast as I could into the woods with the creature on my tail. By now, the pain was almost completely gone from my back. Every time I heard it scream, it only drove me faster god knows where. Everything was a blur around me and my breathing couldn't keep up with my legs. As much as I wanted to collapse and stop, my will to avoid being wolf meat was out of the question. I made it into a clearing where the pond struck me. I lost my step on the slick water and skidded right across as the werewolf followed my slip.

The ice started to crack from the extra weight the wolf had. It slowly paced towards me making my moves foolish. My attempts to escape only made me fall on my ass.

I was crawling to the other end by now spotting something of my interest. I picked up the rock looking at the wolf right in the center of the pond as it watched the new weapon in my hand as if it knew.

"Cock fucker." I muttered slamming the rock on the ice.

I watched as the cracked shattered completely causing the wolf to make a last howl and fall into the frozen pond. My fears were washed away with my feet making it to the frosty grass and looking over the frozen water. Stupid wolf.

I walked around the pond making my way back to the school when something else caught my ear. It was quiet shocking actually. My ears picked up the whimpering of a human. I whirled around to see the person struggling to crawl out of the cold water.

"Help." He coughed out.

I ran back carefully tip toeing on the ice and bending down to pick up the man who was shivering. I pulled him out with the little strength I had towards humans and finally brought him back onto solid ground.

I bent down again taking a good look at who it was. Tony's blue figure was painted across his face. His lips trembling from the cold blindly looking up at me with a loss of words. My mouth hung open in complete shock as I scanned his shivering body. Tony had his eyes closed, my guess he passed out. Another sound my ears picked up as my icy orbs snapped up at the trees spotting a black shadow whisk by and then disappear into the shadows.

"Hey!" I shouted, "Get back here."

It made me jump up and want to run after it, but I was stuck here with Tony trying to keep him warm. I couldn't just leave him here. It was easy enough to put the pieces together on why Tony had decided to cancel the date. I hate to say it, but I sort of owe Reid an apolog

* * *

A/N: So there is chapter 9 and I'm already working on chapter 10. I'm already surprised that people still review this wanting to update to badly, and again I apologize that this isn't really the best update after so long. 


	10. Floating In Serenity

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own "The Covenant" it was a film written by _J.S Cardone._ Also, my story and character inspiration came from "Dead Like Me," written by _Bryan Fuller_. I highly recommend watching the show if you really liked my first chapter. (Even though the show is canceled, I'd do anything to have a 3rd season) I'm hoping no one will sue me for writing a fan fiction hahaha. I'm not making any money off of this. I'm just a kid with a huge imagination and who loves to write stories just for the hell of it and I really don't want people getting touchy about who owns what. It's like saying "I own the letter 'q' and if you use it in any way, I'll sue you!" see what I mean. I don't want people getting crazy like that. lol**

**Hahaha...awkward. So Yay! Another update. I know this is coming along really slowly, but I 've got a lot going on right now. I have to juggle between so much and I'm not a very good juggler. Again, I apologies if the story is loosing it's touch, but I'm trying to put it all together somehow. I'll add more drama to spice it up if you want. :) **

* * *

_Amo_

******Floating In Serenity **

I remember the people who lived next door to me. They were the Robins. I hated them, especially the wife of the family. That annoying bitch couldn't keep her nose out of our yard even if it smelt like dog turd. She knew when I had my first period before I even noticed my pants had red on them. It was those types of people that annoyed the hell out of me. The type of people that was too bored because they can't get a decent job and snoop into other peoples lives. It was like watching a soap opera out your own bedroom window.

"P.J?"

I shook my head from out of the blue, faced with my entire bed room upside down. It seem like Fern was sitting comfortably on the ceiling, when really I was just leaning over my bed letting the blood rush to the brain. Supposedly, it helps you think better.

"You look like you haven't eaten in days." Fern said pushing her glasses up then taking another glance at her book.

I haven't eaten in days.

I shut my eyes. "Nah, I'm cool."

"Really?" She looked up at me again, "So you did find a job?"

No.

"No."

"Oh." She murmured softly taking another look at her book.

I huffed out a sigh rolling onto my stomach having my hair fall messy into my face.

"What time is it?"

"Uh…" Fern looked down at her watch, "It's about 10 after."

I closed my eyes again then open them to stare over at the blank wall, my tone was sleepy and dull. "I have to go."

"Tuition?"

"Yeah. Mind locking up after you're done?"

"No problem." She said with a small reply.

I leached over and grabbed my chemistry book and a pen making my way out the door. I was already tired by 2:00. I made a stop to the girl's bathroom finding it empty. My hands had cold water rushing over them and then splash onto my face. I never really like looking at myself in a mirror, but I did anyways. Not in the type of way where I wanted to find the perfect angle where I looked good. I just started making faces.

My hand reached up on my back scratching an annoying itch when I eyes popped out. My back faced the mirror as I lifted my shirt up to reveal thick brown hair on the three gashes the damn werewolf gave me.

"You're shitting me!" I mumbled angrily tugging my shirt down.

Here's another thing that you didn't know about hunters. Something that's pretty important too. Originally, legend has it that if you've been affected by a creature say, you've been bitten by a vampire. Most likely, you will be turned into a vampire or become his dinner.

Hunters on the other hand don't turn into a vampire. We get symptoms from wherever the little scratch came from, or in my case, huge gash, until it fully heals.

Again, for a hunter we heal faster than normally, but that's with shit like falling off a building or scraping your knee. This type of scar happened by a werewolf.

If I piss and realize I have a tail, I'm so out of here.

I pulled my shirt back down resisting the urge to scratch my hairy back and kept on walking to the library. The hallway was totally empty making my ears grow anxious. My hearing was much sharper than normal, thanks to the symptoms, but it hurt like hell. When you're a full werewolf, you lean to control these things. When you're someone who just happens to experience these types of weird sense, they drive you completely insane and there's no way in controlling it.

The last few clicks on my feet made it onto the soft carpet of the library bring my ears to a cuddle relief. A perfect place to keep quiet. Before taking a seat I looked about for any sign of the bitch. Caleb was no where in site making me take a seat at a table of my liking. It was sort of awkward to be in the library on my own, well, not totally alone. You got that "shushing" librarian. Just when you think you're allowed to sleep you got someone annoying trying to sneak up on you. I guess getting scratched wasn't so bad.

Even with the carpet, I could hear foot steps behind me with the air horn can in his hand. Just moments before he pushed the button I grabbed his hand. Reid looked at me with a shocked idiom face, a priceless expression if you ask me. My eyes scanned into his.

"This is a library, Reid. You're supposed to be quiet."

He let out a sigh, taking a seat at the table right next to me, "You take the fun out of everything."

"I have a knack for that, now go away."

"I'd love to, but I can't."

I rolled my eyes, "Why?"

"Leaving a poor defenceless girl on her own is such a crime." He joked.

"I stopped you didn't I?"

Reid had a smirk on his face, "What that almost a compliment?"

Almost doesn't mean is.

I just shrugged and opened my book acting as if I was busy. From the corner of my eyes I watched Reid leaning back in the chair just looking at me. He was almost staring. It made me feel uncomfortable like I was some zoo animal that he decided to throw peanuts at in order to grab the attention.

I don't know why I did what I did. I was more over the type to hang on much longer, but it sort of slipped out

"What?" I questioned with annoyance.

"How many siblings do you have?"

I knew that I had siblings, but what did PJ have? The PJ that Reid and the others knew?

I paused, "I'm an only child."

"Same."

I just nodded to avoid saying anymore, but that didn't stop him from opening his big mouth and asking further questions.

"Where did you come from before?"

"…Seattle."

Why was I even answering him in the first place?

"Where's Caleb?" I asked this time.

"With Sarah."

I groaned, "Oh my god, why the fuck?"

"Well, PJ." He leaned forward taking a deep breath, "When a man and a women love each other very much, they like to express their love more…" He paused thinking for a moment. As if he was trying to keep it clean for me which only made me more irritated than before. I hated his flair for doing it. "…Physical."

"…You're an asshole."

"And thanks for listening," It made me roll my eyes, "Breakfast or Dinner?"

"Breakfast." I answered with no hesitation.

"Any pets."

I have a fairy living in my dorm room.

"Turtle."

"Turtle?"

"Turtle." I repeated with a flat smile.

Reid chuckled, "It suits you."

I dropped my pen from its pretend work and finally took a look at Reid with a sarcastic tone, "What about you, Reid?"

"Two dogs." His fingers were tracing on the table right next to my arm.

I should have known.

"Suits you." I mocked.

"Hugs or kisses?"

What a stupid question. I didn't even like being touched in the first place.

"Hugs."

I haven't even been kissed yet, how the hell was I suppose to know if I liked it.

"Kisses." He said giving me his answer.

Figures.

His cocky eyes turned serious the moment just before he asked me another question. My hand tighten, afraid he'd use on me, for what reason I had no clue. The minute the words left his tongue I knew for a fact, he wanted a real answer.

"Love or money?"

I paused for a moment then stuttered with my answer. I didn't want to think about it for a second.

"…Money." I confirmed.

His head slightly shook with disappointment, but the cocky smile was there. "Liar."

"One night stand or long term relationship?" I just had to ask.

He avoided my eyes looking down at his busy hand on the table then answered:

"One night."

I snapped down on his tracing hand with mine which got his eyes back on mine. I shot up from my seat and leaned in close to him face to face.

My icy orbs never blinked as we froze in the awkward position I put the two of us in. I wanted to laugh aloud, his fingers underneath my hands were actually trembling and the best part was he let me see his eyes flash black for a split second, it was hard to miss. I kept my face natural and whispered:

"Liar."

I tossed the hand away from me and slouched back into my seat with a speechless Reid. He didn't move, instead the smirk was back on his face making my expression drop. Are you serious?

"You have a sexy side." He said as if I'd kept it a secret.

Hearing Reid say those words reminded me of a vampire. A hungry vampire who goes to clubs searching for underage virgins to eat away at. I usually played the helpless victim and whore around until I slashed their throats open.

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Yes, I would like to know."

He scooted his chair closer to me causing that disgusted look come back to my nose then to my mouth and eyes.

"No."

Reid ran his finger tips through that blonde hair of his then looked over to the door just in time to see Caleb walk in with his school bag on his back. Reid scanned down on the floor then back to me.

"See you later, babe."

Babe?

He tried to make another attempt at kissing my cheek again, but I blocked it with my hand and shoved him out of the way, before I could see his reaction, he was replaced with Caleb.

"Did you have enough time to study, or was Reid bugging you?"

"How can anyone study with him around?"

Caleb chuckled sitting down in Reid's old seat and bringing his books out.

"You just have to know how old Reid works. I've known him for a long time."

I nodded, pretending like I cared.

"So, we'll just pick up from where we left off."

"Yeah." I agreed.

As Caleb was about to explain to me "Hess's Law" He glanced at me with an odd expression.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah?" I replied, "Why wouldn't I?"

"It's just…You keep scratching your back."

I hadn't even noticed.

"Nah, it's nothing."

But I couldn't stop scratching. The itch just kept just getting worse with those invisible bugs doing their job of irritating me.

"Are you sure?"

Caleb reached for my shirt trying to lift it up to see what I was scratching at. I quickly tugged away and kept on scratching.

"It's a rash."

He shook his head, "You shouldn't scratch them, they get worse that way."

"I'll be fine."

"No, I think you should see the nurse."

I thought up something to say quickly, "Don't worry, I have some cream to help with it."

He gave me an odd look as my with my hand still scratching at the itchy, sweaty fur on my back.

"Well…" He started with a gesture, "Put it on."

"Oh…Right."

I looked around on my seat as if I were trying to find the made up rash cream for myself then gazed up at him.

"Must have left it back at the dorm." I gathered my things once again and strode over to the exit.

"Where are you going? You just got here."

I didn't want to hear him talk anymore and buzzed myself out of there. I'd pray to god Caleb not to chase after me, but I didn't believe in him. I stopped myself mid way towards my dorm realizing Fern may still be hanging around there and right now I didn't want to see her. So where was I to go?

In my 6th grade class a boy named Joseph Ronald told me a joke about three men climbing up a hill and finding a genie. The Genie looked down on the three men and said:

"I'll grant you each any wish you want as you roll down the hill and say your wish out loud, it'll come true."

So the first man rolled down the hill wishing out loud for true love and at the bottom of the hill, the women of his dreams was there. They got married and lived happily ever after.

The next man rolled down the hill wishing out loud for piles of money. At the bottom of the hill a sack of money was there, allowing him to live a wealthy life and happily ever after.

The third man rolled down the hill, but just before he got to say what he wanted, his head scrapped on a rock and he yelled out "Shit." Unfortunately for him, the genie heard the wish and his swollen head landed in a pile of dog turd.

That was me. I was granted a wish when I was young but tumbled over and found myself face first in the mud. Maybe that's why I was in this mess in the first place.

I stepped out into the cool breeze looking out at the forest surrounding the school. It was mocking me from last nights, which reminded me to talk to Seth and as luck would have it, I found myself a ride.

"Tuition was kinda fast." Reid joked walking towards me from the stairs, "Maybe there's hope for you after all."

My face was emotionless. It was actually more of a glare.

"Yeah, I get that a lot." He smirked noticing my expression.

"Do you want to give me a ride?" I asked bluntly.

He cocked his eye brow, "Most girls would go on a date first, then maybe after a couple drinks-"

"You know what I mean." I snapped.

"Where?"

"Close to town."

"Why?"

"I need to talk to Seth."

Reid shook his head and brushed pass me, "I'm not driving you to see your boyfriend."

I whirled around with my eyes following him, "He's not my boyfriend.

He's my brother…"

Reid looked back at me with a crocked expression, "Do you really think I'm that stupid to believe that he's related to you?"

He caught me right there.

"He's not my boyfriend."

"It's still no."

"Dick."

Reid turned facing me with an irritated look, "Want to tell me something I don't know?"

"How else am I supposed to get there?"

"Gee, this would be a lot helpful if you had a car now, wouldn't it?" He was playing with me.

"Wow," I started sarcastically, "I never thought of that. Maybe asking you, Reid Garwin who happens to have a car, was a really bad idea. I'm sorry to have bothered you."

He snickered, "It's called money."

"Which I don't have."

This was a waste of time. I could haven stolen his car and gone to Seth's house in this time. He wouldn't have missed it. Reid stepped towards me pinching my cheeks together in his hand.

"You're such a cutie." He blubbered. I slapped his hand away.

"Just answer the damn question, are you going to drive me there or not?"

Reid licked his lower lip with his hungry eyes scanning my body up and down. I swallowed hard at his gaze, trying to hide my shaking knees from him. I didn't want him to know what he was doing to me. I wanted to believe it was him using his magic, but his eyes were still icy.

No words were spoken, just his soft grip on my arm and dragged towards his car. It popped open the passenger side door where I was basically shoved in. I felt like the victim of a kidnapper frozen and scared. Not knowing where I was, who I was with, just the fact that the person who did take me was a fucker.

Reid started up the car and swiftly drove out of campus. It was silent. I had this feeling that Reid didn't like being talked to when he was driving. You know when boys play their video games? Or watch sports on TV? You don't bug them when they're in the zone. For once, I felt like the awkward one out. What was I supposed to say? It reminded me of the night when I was starting to get to know Reid. He dropped me off at Nicky's in this same car.

"Where is it?" he spoke.

I nearly jumped, but my eyes averted on the road.

"Make a left at the next intersection."

The silence was killing me. It usually doesn't, but when you're sitting next to some asshole…

"You're spontaneous."

That was stupid. I knew he was giving me a weird look.

"Thanks for noticing," He spat with his sarcasm, "And you're just the loveliest girl I've ever met."

Asshole. My eyes peered down at my hands then fluttered out the window.

I quickly said, "Stop the car."

I jerked forward as Reid hit on the brakes hard. My head hit the back of the car seat as I gave Reid a look. He just grinned with his hands resting on the steering wheel. His car was parked right in front of a brick town house that was placed along a row with others identical.

"Just wait here, I won't be long."

He barked at me, "I'm not a dog.

"Well you're sure acting like one." I took off my seat belt and stepped out of his car.

"Don't be a bitch."

What was with all these puns? At least if you're going to make one, write it in a comic. When you say it out loud you sound like a prick. I climbed the steps and rang the door bell with no hesitation. I stared blankly at the walnut door until Seth's face was replaced in his boxers.

"Whadda want?" He grumbled rubbing his eyes.

"Long night?" I asked.

He nodded like a baby.

"I doubt it was because of hunting."

"What brings you here, love?" He begged leaning all his weight on the door.

He was practically dying from his hangover.

"We need to talk?"

He breathed in and straightened up, "Sure what's on your mind?"

I jerked over my shoulder to catch Reid leaning on the wheel and watching me carefully.

"Don't tell me it has something to do with him?"

"Just let me in and put some pants on."

His back hit the door frame hard from my push as I let myself into the dirty apartment. Seth took up my request to put on some pants as he grabbed a nasty pair that was hanging off the couch.

"Do you want anything to eat?" He asked pulling up his pants.

I scrunched up my face, "I don't feel like being poisoned."

"We can always order out." He sat down on the couch, "Unless your boyfriend is impatience."

"He's not my boyfriend."

"Sure acts like it." He leaned back in his seat, "What is up with you two, anyways?"

I groaned, "That's not what I came here to talk about."

I went straight to the point, "Yesterday I was attack by a werewolf-"

"Nasty things, Did you get bit?"

"Scratched, stop interrupting." He backed off, "Someone else was there. Someone saw me hunting a werewolf and now they're out there with the knowledge that monsters do exists."

Seth jumped out of his seat with his eyes wide, "Who saw you?"

"I don't know, I didn't see them." I swallowed hard, "I figured whoever saw me freaked out."

He nodded slowly soaking in the exposed secret, but it wasn't really my fault. I didn't know I was going to get caught.

"Well, there's not much we can do until something happens."

I was confused, "Like what?"

"Rumours, media, anything that exposes the secret further."

"Then what? Get my ass kicked by Justin?"

He shook his head, "Of course not."

That made me feel a little better. Seth did know Justin more.

"He's gonna torture you in the worst possible way and trust me, they don't involve kicking."

I hated it when he had to toy with me. Our eyes averted to the door where at loud banging had occurred.

"PJ, If you don't come out here soon, I'm gonna leave you."

I rolled my eyes, "Hold on." I screamed.

"Controlling isn't he? I didn't think you'd like that type." Seth joked.

"For the last time, not my boyfriend." I huffed going to the door.

"Too bad," Seth started, "I think you two deserve each other."

I stopped myself before I opened the banging door and whirled around to face Seth. My head was tilted slightly at Seth's words.

"You need each other more than you think."

"How would you know?"

"You do talk about him a lot."

What?

The cold words left my tongue, "Shut your mouth."

I flung open the door revealing myself to Reid and pushing past him to his car. What did Seth mean we needed each other? He wasn't even around that much to know Reid and what did he mean when I talk about him? If anything, he's far from my mind when work is involved, even if he is the subject.

* * *

A/N: I don't even know why I have these, but I just do. Just so you know, I could really go for some chicken noodle soup right now and we don' really have it in Malaysia...So I'm probably just gonna have some instant noodles. That are spicy...mmm...I know this migth seem really pointless and people don't read it, but oh well. 

ALSO!!!! I may want another co-writer. But not really a co-writer, just someone who can give me ideas or something, but people can get lazy...like me.

Happy thoughts.


	11. Sorrowful

A/N: I'm a bitch for not updating sooner. Sorry. I got out of school so hopefully more time to write. Yay! Also, I just got back from Thailand which was really boring. So, sorry for the really really long delay but I plan to finish this!! I promise!!

* * *

_Amo_

**Sorrowful**

I loved the feeling when my mom hugged me as a little girl. It'd be one of those late nights where she'd sit in a dim lighted room curled up with a good book and then I'd appear in my pyjamas staring at my mom. She'd instantly notice my presences and know exactly what was wrong with me. That's when she offered me a safe place in her arms. I'd get as close as possible and breathe her in.

She'd always tell me to stop though. She said:

"Don't breathe me in."

I'd ask her why.

"It means I don't have that much time."

I didn't know what that meant, but all I know is that I loved it.

And as much as I missed the old days of my mom, I had equal hate towards her in my teenage years. During class I felt extremely bitter. Not your usual bitch attack that you would normally see with me, but it felt like I was PMS-ing and like hell I keep track of my period. I wanted to destroy everything that talked to me today, anything that was in my way. Anyone who didn't talk to me when I wanted them to. It was just this urge to run back to my dorm, grab my guns and go on a rampage. Maybe it was my period.

Either way, something was completely wrong with me. How do I know? Well I wouldn't be knocking on Reid's door right now. I felt like a dog, returning to its owner with its tail between its legs. Hopefully he'd let me in.

"It's open." I heard Reid on the other side.

I didn't hesitate to just barge in causing Reid to jump in his seat at the desk right across from the door. He turned his head cautiously and went back to the computer.

"Jesus, PJ." He squealed, "What the fuck?"

"Shut up." Was all I could say as I slammed the door behind me with Reid's eyes still fixed to the screen.

"What brings you here?"

"You know how pissed off I am?" I hollered as I paced by the door.

"I wouldn't have guessed… Care to take a seat?" He suggested.

I took in a deep breathe before my eyes gazed out the window noticing the weather. Winter had drifted away and here came the crashing clatter of the thunderstorms.

"I don't want to," I grumbled, "This is so stupid."

"What is?"

I was taken aback, "This is! Everything. It's so fucking retarded."

The words rolling off my tongue made absolutely no sense to anyone. Not even to myself, but it felt like a push to just scream out and it only frustrated me even more to not know why.

I knew Reid was getting annoyed as well, "I can't help you if I don't know what it is."

"It's everything!" I repeated.

"Do us all a favour and take a bath. You need to calm the fuck down."

I bit my lower lip hard, "If you don't want me around then just tell me."

"Okay," I could hear the grin in his voice, "Go away."

"Asshole."

"Tell me something I don't know."

"Reid," I started, "I'm being serious here. Something is seriously wrong with me and I don't know what the fuck it is."

"What the hell do you want me to do about it?" He yelled.

What did I want him to do about it?

My blood vessels were about to pop with Reid's normal behaviour towards me. And with his focus on the computer screen didn't make me feel better. He could have at least paid attention to me.

"You could at least look at me when I'm talking to you."

God, I felt like his mom.

It seemed to have caught his attention though, "I don't think you want me looking at you right now."

"Fucking hell, Reid. I came in here to talk to you." I crossed my arms as his back still faced me, "You could at least look back from time to time so I know you're listening."

"Do you really want me to have all my attention on you?"

Was he stupid?

"Yes."

He let out a sigh and pushed his chair away from the computer he had been hooked onto. What I should have been paying attention to, instead of my own anger, was what Reid had been working on. Or should I say, watching.

He turned around in his chair in the most casual way, leaning back comfortably. I also should have noticed that Reid wasn't wearing any pants or boxers as I stormed into the dorm. My face warmed up to it's embarrassment as I quickly turned around tens.

"Jesus fucking Christ, Reid." I hollered, "It's 3:00 in the afternoon."

I felt him shrug, "Hey, when it's hard I have to deal with it. It needs attenti-"

"Please! Just put some fucking pants on."

"You ask me to turn around." He argued.

"Could have told me what you were doing."

He chuckled, "I thought that's why you barged in."

Ew…

"I just threw up in my mouth." I commented.

The discomfort had creep up inside me invading the air making creating the thickening silence. These were the type of moments where I never thought I'd have to witness or even be apart of, but lucky Reid gets to beat everyone to the punch line.

"I'll-" I tried to find my voice as quickly as possible "I'll come back later."

I flushed out of the room with my face beating a hot red. I quickly scanned up and down the hallways to find them completely empty. Good, I didn't want any witnesses. Life is unfair. Reid was being completely ridiculous with his childish behaviour and I wanted things to be fixed. I wanted to be fixed. The anger was overwhelming me and the tension to kill grew more and more. I continued to walk down the hallway clutching my fist. I pinned it on a hunter effect. Maybe it was a hunter thing to get moody and have this urge to kill. Yeah, that was it, I haven't hunted in so long.

That's when I eyed the lines of pay phones that Spenser had in the building. It was empty, which only gave me that encouragement to pick up the phone and call my parents. It was against the rules for me to keep in contact with my parents. For all they know, they think I'm dead. But I was so curious. I wanted to know if they still lived in the same place, if they were still the same, if they even missed me. I sure missed them like hell. I didn't know why they crossed my mind. I haven't really thought about my family in awhile and you'd think I would have gotten use to not talking to them, but that's not what my subconscious was telling me.

I took in a deep breath before I picked up the receiver and gingerly pressed it against my ear pushing in a quarter. I still remembered the number off by heart. A number I'd never forget. I remember when I was little, my dad told me that if I ever needed to remember to call home, just remember this jingle. He made it up just for me and I haven't forgotten ever since.

I heard the muffle ringing, tapping my fingers lightly on the counter where I rested my arm. I was nervous. What was I going to say?

_"Hi! This is your daughter who you thought was dead. She's calling from the grave to know what is going on in your lives."_

My mom would instantly think it was a prank call and phone the police to track down the number. It was just like her.

I was amazed at how many things raced through my mind before I perked up hearing the 'hello' on the other end. It was my dad. The same familiar voice burned in my heart realized how long it's been since I've actually seen him. His face rummaged through my brain at the first note of his voice, but I wanted to speak to my mom, just to hear her voice as well. I'd remember her so clearly if I could just hear her.

"Hi, this is the Royal Country Bank calling for Mrs. Abigail Mortem. May we speak to her please?" I asked in my most professional voice.

I was surprised I could actually keep my voice straight forward. My emotions were dangling, hitting each other like dominos. Each of them were telling my body how I should feel.

I was patient for a moment waiting for my mom to pick up the receiver, but my dad kept talking. My eyes grew wide and my breath was shot, "Oh…Uh huh," I croaked. My heart went from a thumbing rat to a slow faint throb that ached. "And how long was it that she died?"

The lump was in my throat at this point taken over my entire windpipe causing me to choke. I just hung up the phone in the middle of my fathers talking. I leaned against the wall breathing hard. Harder and harder to hush the urge to cry, but it wasn't working.

3 months ago my mother died and I was completely oblivious to the event. I could still remember my mothers scent. The days when I was a kid I would hug her close to breathe in the sweet smell of her. The days where I needed her the most, she'd cheer me up. Those were the days before I was a teenager. Then came the last day I spoke to her.

_It was a beautiful summer day and my mom was bitching in the morning for me to get up and do something with my life. It was during breakfast and I refused to eat the food she made me while she was feeding my little brother, Jacob in his booster seat._

_"Just please, try it out, maybe you'll like it," She begged. _

_My mom had light brown hair and amazing light green eyes. She was beautiful when I remembered her, but I always thought of her as a fucked up monster who couldn't have been an even bigger whore. My mom was my worst enemy._

_"I don't even like yarn," I growled back to her._

_She decided to sign me up for some knitting class with a bunch of old people. It was another one of her lame attempts to make me occupy myself instead of just sitting in the bathroom listening to a CD player all day or watching T.V in the dark._

_"It's only for an hour, Poinsettia," She begged. Jacob started to cry. She threw down the baby spoon with frustration and carried Jacob in her arms, "I'm tired of your negative attitude,"_

_"It's not negative,"_

_"Do you want to get fat? Do you even want to go outside? Don't you want to make friends? Don't you even want a boyfriend?" _

_"Mom," I hated when she talked about relationships, "I don't need any of that,"_

_She huffed, "Boys don't like fat girls,"_

_So much for personality._

_"So what if I'm fat,"_

_"I'm not saying you're fat, I'm saying you're going to be if you don't get your ass out there," I rolled my eyes. Where was my dad in all this? He was always the one to tell my mom to leave me alone. I was a teenager after all, "I'm not your enemy, Poinsettia," _

_"Whatever,"_

_I got up from the table walking down the hall and towards the stairs._

_"Talk to me, please," I stopped myself as my mom looked at me with hurt eyes. I just plainly looked at her pathetic state, "I feel like I don't even know you anymore,"_

_"Good, I'd rather you didn't know me,"_

_"Poinsettia," She hollered, _

_"What?" I yelled right back at her. _

_She just swallowed hard bouncing my brother in her arms, "Go to your god damn classes,"_

_I rolled my eyes once more making my way up the stairs mumbling to myself, "Get a fucking job you whore," _

_I knew she heard me. She was looking at me as I looked back with a dull expression. She still looked hurt. _

That day I didn't bother coming home after my classes. I just walked around the city looking through the book store and spending my time there till it was late. During my walk home I ran into the former hunter and killed him. That's when destiny decided to fuck with me and take everything away from me.

I bolted to my dorm room feeling furious and dead. I bit my lower lip and kicked down the door where Kira and Aaron had been making out on my bed.

"What the fuck is your problem?" Kira screamed pushing Aaron off her.

I just paced around the room breathing even harder. The tears had won, they just streamed down my face as I ran my fingers through my hair looking for something. Anything.

"What is wrong with you?" Kira asked with annoyance.

"Get the fuck out of here," I told her bitterly, "I need to be alone,"

"Why should I?"

I found a brush on the dresser and threw it across the room where Kira and Aaron had been laying on my bed, "Just leave me the fuck alone and go screw around somewhere else!"

Kira didn't need to be asked again as she rolled her eyes dragging Aaron with her and slamming the door shut. I let out a whimper and fell in the middle of the floor just bawling. I hugged myself closer feeling empty.

This was everything I deserve. The things I get for not noticing my family, from pushing them away. The pain I deserve when I got rid of every friend I ever made when I had my life. The suffering I earned for being a cunt. It was overall me not giving a shit.

I missed my mother more than I ever did that night. My brain decided to twist my morals around as I started talking aloud hoping my mother would hear me. Maybe she'd take my pain away? I couldn't blame her if she just ignored me. I cried for three hours straight. Upset about the death and upset about who I am. Oh god, shoot me for being angst and all, but this is really unfair. I sat there on the floor hugging myself as my blurry vision soaked in the color of the carpet. A knock came to the door that moment.

I snorted back and wiped away the tears off my face. "Go away,"

"Thought you might need some company," It was Justin.

"Go away," I repeated myself burring my face into my arms as they leaned on my knees.

Justin walked in anyways with a calm look on his face and shut the door ever so gently. He didn't say anything, just looked around the messy dorm room that I got frustrated with, ripping it into pieces. It was mocking me an hour earlier. I thought it was a prison.

"Nice place you got here," He said with a nod.

"What do you want?"

"I got the notion that you called home," I paused and looked at him, "Am I right?"

"Go away," I pleaded.

He walked deeper into the room and sat on my bed looking across from me. He leaned into his sitting position putting his elbows on this thighs and sighed, "You know you're not suppose to do that,"

"You knew this whole time, didn't you?" I gulped.

"What does it matter?"

I shot up with my sad faced erased replaced with the urge of shock and anger. I stood on my feet, "You knew?" I raised my voice, "You knew this whole fucking time and you didn't want to tell me?"

"It's none of your business," He quickly answered.

"None of my business?" I mimed him with disbelief, "You're telling me that my own mothers' death is none of my business? It's all my business."

"It would have gotten in the way, we needed you to focus,"

"She's my mom. You didn't even have the courtesy to tell me? At least put a post-it on my desk for fuck sake,"

"She's not your mother anymore." He snapped.

"I'm still breathing, Justin!"

"PJ, calm down."

"How can I calm down?" I screamed with the river flowing from my eyes.

Justin wasn't impressed with my emotions at the moment, for all he knew. He thought I was being stubborn. What an asshole. He's probably being a dickweed of a hypocrite.

"There's nothing you can do now. What's done is done?"

"How can you say shit like that? My dad just lost two people in his lives already, one he doesn't even know is still alive. What the fuck about Jacob? He's gonna grow up knowing that he's fucked because death sneaks up all around him,"

"It's life,"

"It's fucked, it's what it is."

"PJ," He patted the seat next to him, "Take a seat,"

I hesitated before I did what he told me to do. The moment I sat down I started to cry even harder, hard enough that breathing was out of the question. He wrapped his arm around me pulling me close to him and rocking me back and forth as his shirt got wet.

"I miss her so much," I whimpered.

"I know,"

His voice was soothing in my ears. I was slowly calming down with a few sniffles here and there.

I whispered, "I never got to say good-bye."

Justin smiled, "Everyone misses their mom, Munchkin, even if they didn't get on the right foot. It's always those little things that make the most out of everything." I nodded with agreement. I guess it was the little things people liked the most.

Justin let go of me and stood up, "I'm heading back today, so don't do anything stupid,"

"Why does everyone keep saying that about me?"

He held the door open and took a final look at my sore face, "You're still young, rookie. Happy Birthday."

He left as I swallowed his wishing of a happy birthday and collapsed on the floor once again. I refused to cry anymore, but hold in of what was left of the tears. I was starting to worry about my mother. She probably hated me. Even now when she thought I was dead, she'd find out I was lying all over again. Bet you she was pissed when she reached the end and found out her daughters not at the other end. Maybe she was happy.

Either way, I was never going to see her again and it wasn't just Justin telling me this. He always reminded me about rule number one: never get involved with anyone. I understood him, but that never stopped me from breaking it. At least I could grasp the fact that I'd never see her again because of the whole death issue. But that didn't bother me as much as it did when I know that my father and Jacob were still walking and breathing.

I know this might sound really lame, but I liked sitting around in the dark. I've heard that type of expression from every girl who thinks she's hardcore Goth.

_"I love the fucking dark!"_

We get it. Stop reminding us.

At this moment, I hated myself more than anything. I'm allowed to be a little angst if others were allowed to cut themselves. It was strange though, I never felt this bad in my life. Maybe when I was younger, but it hurts like hell. We've all been heartbroken over and over, but no matter how many times it happens it still hurts like the first.

I've moved myself from my isolated room the outdoor front steps of Spenser, watching the rain fall later that day. I could have gone back into the dorm to hear Kira snore, but I tried to occupy myself with something else. I spotted a shadowy figure running towards the entrance where I sat. He was trying to get out of the rain. Who would have guessed? It was Reid in his beanie and fingerless gloves.

He sure didn't seem to miss my presence, but looked down at me with a curious look.

"Were you going somewhere?"

"Go to bed, Reid." I told him flatly hiding my face in my arms.

Of course he wouldn't listen to me, but took a seat right next to me. He was soaked and cold. "I actually wanted to see you."

I averted my eyes towards him. "Why?"

"Here," He handed me a pink envelope as I gingerly took it from his fingertips and studies the object.

"What is it?"

"A Barbie dream house, what does it look like to you?"

I rolled my eyes and ripped open the envelope. Tucked inside was a card with a plain picture of a hack saw on the cover. I raised an eyebrow with confusion then opened the card to read a language I didn't understand.

"It's in Spanish."

"I didn't have a lot of time, so I just grabbed something while I was at the gas station."

I flipped over the card to spot a sticker still plastered on it, "You spent 50 cents on me?"

"What do you expect from me?"

"What's with the picture then?"

"Because I'm 'saw'ry I forgot about your birthday."

I'm not imagining this. I chuckled at what he said fiddling with the card in my hand. I guess this was the best I was going to get out of Reid Garwin.

"You're laughing."

My face fell, "So?"

"No, I like it." He smiled at me, not a smirk, a smile. "I've never heard you laugh before."

"Well looking at what you did here, it's just weird to see your attempt to be nice to me."

"I don't this very often."

"I can tell." My head perked up, "How did you know it was my birthday?"

He cocked his head not understanding me.

"No one knows about my birthday, not even Fern."

He seemed choked on his words, "I have my ways of finding out."

I pretended to believe him, but I suspected it had something to do with his using.

I heard him sigh and felt him inch closer to me, "So what's wrong? You looked pretty upset before I came along. Not to mention your huge rampage earlier today."

"It's nothing, really." I gathered all my hair and flipped to the left side of my shoulder to block my view of Reid. He just took his cold fingers and tucked the hair behind my ear.

"You can tell me, PJ." I didn't look up, "Okay, I have pants on and I promise I am all ears."

"Why do you all of a sudden care?" I was getting frustrated with him, "Can't you just go back to being the jerk you are?"

His face sort of fell as I called him a jerk, but he quickly ignored it. "I'm just curious. I said I wanted to know, not to make things better."

I groaned, "I'll never understand you."

"You think I'm complicated? You're not so great yourself."

That was it. I just started to burst out crying causing Reid's eyes to grow big. I brought my knees close to me and covered my face with my arms. He didn't do anything. He stood up though and left leaving me to cry by myself. That's what I wanted, but something didn't feel right. My heart stopped listening to me and created its own bullshit mind. My heart was falling all the fuck over Reid.

The door opened again and I heard the squishing foot steps. They walked down the steps and crouched in front of me. My arms left my face by force and my eyes looked into his bright blue orbs.

"I'm serious, PJ." Reid spoke quietly at my worrisome face, "What's bothering you?"

My voice was at a lost. I let out a small croak then swallowed hard.

I felt his fist tighten around my tense arms, "Did some guy hurt you?"

I shook my head which caused him to loosen up a bit. Guess he didn't like the fact that some guy would play around with me like that. What a hypocrite. Each day that passed by knowing Reid, he just started to appear more complicated then simple. He hates me and wants to know what the fuck is wrong with me at the same time. It's like you just dumped your bully for another one.

Reid swallowed hard then licked his lips, "Did I hurt you?" He hesitated with his words.

I just shrugged causing him to grip hard once again. His jaw clenched. I was afraid he was going to use on me at that very moment.

"What does that mean?" His voice was angry, "Did I hurt you or not?"

"I don't know." I mumbled.

He yelled, "That's not an answer, PJ."

"Just leave me alone."

Telling Reid was impossible. It would involve killing the assignment and add complications to everything. All I could tell him was that I felt bad. Would I get over it? How do I know.

"PJ, I need to know."

"Fuck off."

He shook me, "Tell me!"

"No!"

"Tell me!" He repeated.

"I said, No!" a few more tears oozed from the corners of my eyes, "You didn't hurt me."

Reid slowly dropped my arms while staring at me. I avoided his gaze looking at my worn out converse on my feet sniffing back my sadness. Reid lifted my face up looking at my sore eyes.

"I lied." He said. I just gave him a confused look, "I do want to make it better."

He leaned in closer with my heart beating faster. Then his lips brushed against mine then pressed on my trembling ones. It was my first kiss and I'm not going to lie. I liked it. Surprisingly, the kiss didn't match his personality. It was soft and gentle.

He slowly pulled off me and I realized that my eyes had been closed before I fluttered them open.

"I feel better." I told him grabbing his shirt and pulling him in for another soft kiss.

* * *

A/N: So yay, I gave you a lot in the chapter. And it'd getting intense I can tell you that. At least, I hope so. So again, I apologize a thousand times over blah blah blah. Please review!!

I love reviews. It makes me want to write.

I got some like a few days ago I was like, "Okay, I have to do this."

And I did. See how it helps. :)


	12. Don't Even Think Of It

....Uh...lol...Hi!!!

Does anyone know how long it's been? Cause I sure don't...

-_- Oh boy, I'm an asshole. I'm super super super super super x infinity sorry. Uh...I don't really know what else to say, just forgive me and don't be an asshole like me by not reading my story. lol ^.^*

I'm so awkward.

Anyways, my disclaimer is the same as my other chapters, so if you wanna read it again...go ahead.

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own "The Covenant" it was a film writen by _J.S Cardone._ Also, my story and character inspiration came from "Dead Like Me," writen by _Bryan Fuller_. I highly recommend watching the show if you really liked my first chapter. (Even though the show is cancelled, I'd do anything to have a 3rd season) I'm hoping no one will sue me for writing a fan fiction hahaha. I'm not making any money off of this. I'm just a kid with a huge imagination and who loves to write stories just for the hell of it and I really don't want people getting touchy about who owns what. It's like saying "I own the letter 'q' and if you use it in any way, I'll sue you!" see what I mean. I don't want people getting crazy like that. lol**

* * *

**__**

Amo

Don't Even Think Of It

Have you ever wish someone would shoot you after the most humiliating scene that you could ever create in your entire life? Try tripling that 10 times over and then facing with the sign of defeat. I was swimming in glass of mortification wishing to have UTI and making those frequent trips to the bathroom pissing out painful blood. I'm probably not making any sense right now, but I promise you that this does make more sense then the concept of a hunters motives.

It started on a normal Friday afternoon. Due to the schedule changes of the new semester I left behind the horrid Chemistry and introduced myself to other new subjects. It was almost the end of the day and I went to the Drama studio. I know what you're thinking,

What!? PJ? Do Drama?

I don't like it. I mean, it's alright if other people are acting like an asshole on stage. But I needed the credit in order to graduate. Let alone, a reminder to you all that I had no say in my own schedule. My eyes distracted me from going any further to class as I witnessed a certain Fern with her head down.

Guilt instantly pinned at my back knowing that I'd done something wrong. I don't know about you, but this is the first time I've ever felt so bad and by fucking god does it suck. Why does this feeling even exist in the first place? It's the thing that makes the homeless guy a loser and people with money the winners. I took a deep breath and walked towards the girl. I mean, it can't be that bad if she doesn't know what I did.

"Hey," I tried to say as normal as I could.

Fern looked up from between her glasses with her thick eyebrows in a fluster, and then glanced back down walking away from me.

Okay, maybe she did know.

"Fern." I called to her.

She was still pacing her steps away as I tried to catch up grabbing her shoulder.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"You know perfectly well what's wrong." She screamed whipping her red frames to the ground giving me her glare.

She knows.

And I tried to play dumb, "What are you talking about?"

"You know exactly what I mean…" She huffed throwing her books down and fumbling to pick up her glasses. I had a feeling she didn't get into arguments a lot. "You…You and Reid…You two were…"

"What?!" I hollered.

Maybe acting was for me.

"Oh come on, PJ." She swallowed hard, "Everyone in the whole school knows about you two. The way you're always together. It's hard to miss."

I couldn't play dumb anymore.

"Fern," I started, "There is nothing going on between me and Reid. He's just some asshole who won't go away."

Which is true on some cases.

"What about the kiss?"

Word gets around fast here and the one who can stop from gossip spreading; I'll be their slave for the rest of my unholy life.

"He's just spreading rumours in order to piss me off, don't believe him."

Note to self: Kill Reid.

Fern turned her head away from me as if she were trying to believe the words coming out of my mouth. I prayed to god that she would just forget about everything and go back to being a normal friend to me. It's not like I wished for Reid to fall madly in love with me.

"We can see him at Nicky's." I blurted out.

I regretted wanting to go back to Nicky's, but the glitter in Fern's eyes made me force myself. I knew she wanted to go, she knew she wanted to go.

"No." She murmured quietly, "I'll only embarrass you."

There's the Fern I know. It was so easy to bribe her into something she wanted oh so much. It almost made me sick, but at the same time I was relieved she bought my lie and at least pretended we we're friends again. I hate my conscience.

"No really, Go." I wanted to vomit, "We can get dressed up and go out with everyone else and you can have a great time."

Where's a bucket?

"I don't know…"

"Come on Fern…Let…Lose…"

Too late. I can't believe I said that.

Fern looked in my eyes and she smiled at me for the first time in months.

"You actually said 'Let loose?'" she giggled.

"Come on Fern," I begged being the most sincere I've ever been, "I feel like we don't know each other anymore."

Not like we really did.

She smiled and spoke softy, "Alright."

I smiled at her too, "I promise you, you will have fun."

Her faced turned worrisome again, "I don't have to drink do I?"

Later that day, I kept my promise to Fern and gussied up in order to go out to the local bar. Sarah and Kate were a little sketchy about me bringing Fern, but once they were done with her make-over, it was like her nerdy dreds have been burned at the stake and you'd think she was a bitch, skank who slept with half the boys in Ipswich. We loaded up in the car and arrived at our destination. Aw yes, the memories of a drunken night.

The actions from my first arrival were the same. Reid and Tyler playing pool, Caleb and Pogue playing foosball and then us girls sitting down at a table and chatting with our drinks. I made a detour to the pool table where I saw Reid in his beanie and green sweater laughing with his other friends.

I can't believe I was about to this, but it happened. I tapped him lightly on the shoulder as he turned around looking a little surprised at my appearance at Nicky's again.

"Reid, can I talk to you." I asked.

Why was I even here?

He nodded to his friends then turned around giving his full attention on me as he leaned on his pool stick. I wanted to think he cared for two seconds, but his eyes were dead cold.

"Reid…About the other night…" God, I'm not good at this, "Just forget it."

He shrugged, "What kiss?"

Reid turned around ignoring me as if I never existed. What more could I ask from him? He was my first Kiss, I mean that's something. But it's not the end of the world. I could have done worse…I guess.

"-They all jumped into the mud, they were so scared." I over heard Kate finishing up a funny story she was telling to Fern as I sat next to her.

"Hey PJ." She greeted. "I just told her about the camping trip I had last summer with the boys."

"Oh yeah?" I replied acting interested with a lazy eye, "You gotta tell me that story some other time."

"Hello Ladies." The distinct voice wasn't hard to recognize as it belonged to Reid and the other boys coming to join us.

"Caleb!" Sarah beamed, "How was the swim meet?"

Caleb leaned in giving his girlfriend a kiss, "Nothing special, just Pogue here broke the school record for butterfly swim."

The whole table went out in a hoot as I sat there watching the rest act like one happy family. Fern was even trying to join in.

"Who's this?" Pogue pointed out nudging to Fern.

Kate spoke, "This is Fern Whitley, a friend of PJ's"

Fern waved shyly trying to smile the best she could.

"You have friends?" Tyler asked.

Everyone around started to laugh. I didn't think he meant it as a joke, but as a serious question. I just rolled my eyes.

"Fern was it?" I heard Reid spoke. He pushed me aside taking my seat next to Fern, "Someone as pretty as you should be hanging out with a crabby bitch."

I bet Reid has crabs.

I saw Fern blush a bright red, even when a compliment does insult me, she was just as stupid enough to fall for it. Her compliment virginity was popped. Everyone could see it and it was all because of the ol' Reid charm.

"Reid Garwin." He spoke smoothly introducing himself, "Do you go to Spencer?"

"I do, actually."

"Funny…" He said taking her hand and gingerly caressing it, "I would remember a girl like you."

"I-I-I usually sit in the back of the library."

Reid nodded, "I like a girl with brains."

Oh my god, come on!

The table looked at me as if I were crazy standing there with my arms crossed.

"What did you say?" Tyler asked.

Did I say that out loud?

"I gotta piss like a dog." I grumbled storming off to the girl's bathroom.

I always thought I was bi-polar. No way could I have such dramatic mood swings in a matter of seconds. I had to ask myself why I was in a "crabby" mood all of a sudden. Did I eat something bad? No. Did I really need to pee? No. Was it Reid? My thoughts stopped me as I ran right into someone.

"Sorry." I mumbled…

"Well, Well, Well, Look what we have here."

I looked up and smirked, "Aaron."

"PJ." He replied, "What brings you here?"

I pointed to the table behind me where Aaron made a face then smirked right back at me.

"Still hanging out with those losers."

"I don't really hang around with losers much."

Lie.

He nodded in approval, "Then why stick around with Garwin?"

"What about him?"

"I've been hearing stuff…" He leaned on the wall next to us, "You two spend a lot of time together."

"Nothings going on," I replied bluntly.

"I heard you made out with him."

Why the fuck was everyone obsessed over this? It was just a kiss.

I shrugged, "I'd never go near his lips."

"Is that so?" Aaron leaned in a bit.

I made a quirky smile, "My lips are saved for better taste."

Was I drunk?

"Then why hang around them?"

I pushed myself closer to Aaron, "A free ride is a free ride and a free drink is a free drink."

"How about I buy you a drink?"

"Sure." I smiled rubbing my index finger around his chest. "You're a lot nicer than Reid, he wouldn't dream of buying me a drink."

Aaron dragged me over to the bar, "That's because Reid doesn't know how to treat women."

I wouldn't necessarily say the same for you.

"Whadda want, babe?" he placed his arm around me pulling me closer.

I stiffened at his touch, but smiled anyways, "Give me a shot of the strongest vodka."

I wanted to get drunk tonight, I don't know why, but I just wanted to. So I spent most of my time sitting at the bar laughing with Aaron as we took shot after shot. I just kept taking it as if it were the bottle to my baby. Aaron had stop long before I had even felt a buzz. Nicky eventually left the bottle as I consumed most of the its contents. Aaron seemed a little out of it to care in the first place on how much alcohol I had in take.

"Nicky!" I slurred, "Another bottle. I'm not finished."

"I think you had an enough." He told me taking a hold of the bottle.

I held onto it tight though, "Just give me another fucking bottle. I don't want to even remember tonight."

He left me to that, but I doubt he was going to get me another bottle. I could drink as much as I liked without having to worry about my liver. As far as I know it, my liver probably doesn't exist. Though, it does suck that I would have to spend double the money just so I would have the humiliation of flashing my boobs.

"You're drinking so much," Aaron pointed out, "I like a girl who can drink."

"I can drink all night."

Aaron nodded, "You know how some guys don't like loosing to girls in a drinking contest? It's alright to me. I respect you, PJ. It's okay to be a winner."

"Aaron," I started, "I like you, I really do."

My mind was saying no, but my mouth was saying other wise.

"Just because it seems like I'm a huge bitch around you, doesn't mean we can't be friends."

He nodded, "I'm sorry."

"No, I'm sorry." I slapped my hand on his shoulders, "I just wish Reid could see that, but he has to be such an asshole." My voice kept changing pitch from a low alto to a high squawk.

"Just forget about him."

I sat up straight and took a deep breath, "Yeah! Who needs him?"

Aaron grabbed my face holding it right in front of him, "You don't. I'll be here for you."

For some reason, I wanted to cry when he said that. No one told me they'd be there for me. It was gaining up on me as I realized what my life was made up of. Everyone had abandoned me. My dad, my brother, my mom, my friends, Seth, Justin, Reid. And here was someone telling me that they'll stand by. I must have been really drunk.

We stopped staring at each other as we looked to me left finding Reid glaring at the both of us. We returned the look as I got out of Aaron's grasp and finished up the bottle.

"What are you doing?" Reid asked advancing towards me with his eyes settled on Aaron.

"We were just talking, faggot." Aaron shot up from the chair getting up in Reid's face.

Reid sneered at him, "Looks like more to me than just talking."

"We were talking," I said backing up Aaron, "Until you showed up."

Reid's eyes averted to the back of my head then back onto Aaron taking a look at his smug smile.

"We're going home, PJ." Reid reached for my hand, but I pulled away quickly.

"Don't touch me," I snapped.

"PJ, I'm taking you home."

"You heard her, Garwin." Aaron cut in, "She doesn't want you around."

"Fuck off Aaron and go mind someone else's business."

"Why don't you go off somewhere?" Aaron pushed Reid back making him tumble a bit.

I stood up in my seat with my head spinning, but noticing the redden face of Reid.

"You wanna go, Abbott?" Reid threatened.

"Reid, Stop." I shouted.

"Now you're fighting for your girl?" Aaron laughed, "Pathetic, she wants nothing to do with you, yet you're still begging for some pussy."

"Better she have a real man, then someone who bends over to kiss some gay ass."

"Reid, stop it." I repeated again.

"Shh…Hear that?" Aaron put his hand to his ear, "I believe that was the sound of PJ asking for a night of banging with Abbott."

I could see it, clear as day. Reid's eyes swirled into a black abyss as he jumped on Aaron in a flash. My eyes widen at the exposure Reid could cause to the whole covenant. I forced myself on Reid, pulling him back with ease in his sate of power.

"Reid, stop it!" I yelled. That didn't stop him, pushing me aside and wailing on Aaron once again.

Everyone in the bar stopped to watch the crazed teens beating the snot out of one another. Again, I pulled Reid off finding his eyes to be normal again. I looked at Aaron who was leaning against the bar with blood around him.

"Abbott, Garwin, OUT!" Nicky roared with the bat in his hand.

"Reid." I heard Caleb cry with disappointment.

"I swear Aaron, if I see you talking to her again…"

"Reid." I scolded, "Fuck off."

"REID!" I heard Reid's friends scream as the two of us looked over.

I had a slow reaction. I saw it. Aaron, the empty bottle in his hand and the collision it had on the left side of my face. Glass shattered everywhere with the essence of crimson splattered on the bar floor. I went crashing down, hitting the back of my head on the hardwood boards, seeing blood shot red in my left eye. The gasp and screams from girls were very distinct as I laid there for what seemed like forever.

"OUT!" Nicky yelled for the last time.

Another scream, "Someone call an ambulance!!"

"What the fuck is going on!?"

"We've got to get out of here!"

"Where's my purse?!"

"PJ, get up!"

Everything went fast forward. I held my face as Reid picked me off from the floor, carrying me outside with everyone else running around in circles panicking. My head was still spinning and I didn't know whether it was because I got hit in the face or from all the drinking. I was set down somewhere as I held the left side of my face.

"PJ." His voice was a little shaky, "Let me take a look at your face."

My head looked down at my blurry shoes as they swung from where ever I was sitting.

Reid placed his hands on both sides of my face as I held my head low, then I felt it. His powers surged within me making the dizziness fade away. My eyes fluttered open at the clear vision as I looked up with my hand still over my face. There I saw Reid, eye level to me as I sat on a dumpster in the back of some ally.

"Let me look." He demanded taking my hand away.

There his eyes widen at the site and I knew what he was shocked about. My face was left with but a few small scratches and blood still sprayed all over my hands and the rest of my face.

"It's…not that bad." He spoke slowly taking his sleeve and wiping my face clean from the red.

I touched my beat up face then took a quick look at Reid with a burned out expression.

"Thanks." I mumbled.

Here comes the yelling.

"What did I tell you about Abbot?" He looked angry.

"We were just talking." I replied trying to jump down from the dumpster, but Reid held me in place.

"I told you he was going to fuck around with you, now look what he did." He pointed to my face causing me to turn away.

"Oh this?" I said pointing at my face, "Well if you didn't move he wouldn't have hit me."

He squinted his eyes in disbelief of my words, "What the hell am I suppose to do? Stand there and let glass smack me across the face? It was a reaction."

"Thanks for saving me."

"At least I didn't bail and left you to bleed to death."

"Boo fucking hoo." I spat, "Go back to ignoring me."

Reid was taken a back, "Ignoring you?"

"Yeah, you're good at that."

I finally got off the dumpster making my way out of the ally. Reid followed close behind.

"What do you mean, 'Ignoring' you? I haven't been ignoring you."

I rolled my eyes, "Just forget it."

"Oh yeah," He crossed his arms, "That's all you want me to do, forget anything and everything that happens between us."

"Fuck off, pretty boy. I'm tired of your sugar coated bull shit."

Reid stopped in his tracks flinging his arms in the air, "Gladly, I'll find some other girl who doesn't soak up in bitch water."

I snorted, "You're good at that ain't yeah? Another notch on the bed post."

"You'd like that wouldn't you?"

"I'm sick of hearing you ranting about how everyone simply adores you." I screamed. "Scoring with every STD invested girl and revealing sickening secrets about the fun time you two had in bed."

"HEY!" He grabbed my shoulder twirling me around to face him once again, "I barely go around bragging about the girls I get with."

I rolled my eyes, "What ever, one little kiss and everyone knows."

"Is this what it's about?"

"It mean's nothing." I snapped, "It's just a kiss."

"Keep telling yourself that."

My head jerked to meet his cold gaze, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Why else would you be whoring around Abbott?" I cocked my head to the side as Reid left my shoulder, "You thought I didn't give two shits about you and decided to be like every other girl, trying to make the boy jealous." He pointed to himself.

"You?"

He nodded.

"ME? Trying to make YOU jealous?" I was speechless, "Why would I want to make you jealous?"

"I don't know, PJ. Please elaborate on that."

I'd hate to say it, but right now I didn't know what to say back to Reid. As much as I like saying he was wrong, I found it hard to deny what I did.

"I'm not making you jealous," I wish I believed that, "I have better things to do then grab attention from you…though it may seem that I've already accomplished that."

"You think I have thoughts about people adoring me? You practically think that I'm in love with you."

"Well are you, almighty asshole?"

There it was.

Absolute silence.

His frustrated gestures turned stiff and his expression soft. It was as if I hit a nerve. My eyes widen at his posture as he realized what he was doing.

"No."

And I must say that it did catch me off guard because the look he had in his eyes said other wise. I had the feeling that I couldn't breathe.

"Reid," I spoke slowly, "Do you love me or not?"

Another pause from him. His head went down then looked back at me.

"Honestly?"

I nodded holding the end of my shirt. Could this be for real? I didn't want to hear the answer. I bit my lip hard and my eyes ready to water. I don't know why I was so anxious as to whether I wanted to hear him say it or not.

"I-"

"Do y-" I cut him off just as he was about to tell me.

He gave me a questioned look as I shook my head, "sorry, you were just….taking a long time…" I spoke softly and allowed him to answer.

He took a deep breathe, "I honestly…I…" He looked at me.

He seemed a long distant away from me as we stood awkwardly on the street facing one another.

"I don't know."

* * *

Okay, YAY!!! So

If you still love me after all the shitty things I did, please review.

Again, I'm sorry, but I'm sorry for leaving you off with another semi-cliff hanger.

It is an asshole move....especially when I don't update quickly.

If you forgive me, please send one doller to...

"Sorry-Dude

742, evergreen Terrec..."

LOL!!! I love the Simpsons.


	13. Last Remarks

**__**

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own "The Covenant" it was a film writen by _J.S Cardone._ Also, my story and character inspiration came from "Dead Like Me," writen by _Bryan Fuller_. I highly recommend watching the show if you really liked my first chapter. (Even though the show is cancelled, I'd do anything to have a 3rd season) I'm hoping no one will sue me for writing a fan fiction hahaha. I'm not making any money off of this. I'm just a kid with a huge imagination and who loves to write stories just for the hell of it and I really don't want people getting touchy about who owns what. It's like saying "I own the letter 'q' and if you use it in any way, I'll sue you!" see what I mean. I don't want people getting crazy like that. lol**

**I'd like to thank my two beautiful friends for helping me with my story. With all the editing and that jazz. If I just posted myself, it would end up terrible. lol. **

**Please Read and Review. I'd love to hear about your thoughts, (Even if there just flames) I don't really care. That's your opinon.**

* * *

Amo

Last Remarks

We want and we want. Those porky bastards with the big cheese house sitting on their truck loads of money and showing off there trophy wives all want one thing, More. I guess there's no such thing as enough in the wants we desire. Though, there's always enough pain to pass around the circle, smoking it up and letting it destroy us from the inside until we can start hurling up globs of blood. I'm not going to lie. I am those people who wish they had more. But you don't see me swimming around in the greens.

It's more of my wants of change. Mostly changing my identity altogether. Or just switching places with the person standing the farthest from this hell hold, or perhaps not being born in the first place. I know that's a lot to ask for, but lately I've been a good person. I mean, I saved a worm that was lying in the street. It could have been stepped on.

Whatever force was spying over the human race didn't want to listen in the first place. It wouldn't grant me the power to see the supernatural and help our own race, which by the way I dislike, unless it absolutely loved me. I'd probably be sitting on top of my garage roof staring at the sun set freezing my ass off. Thinking what I would do later on if I actually felt like doing something.

Maybe life did grant me my question, but it wasn't necessarily the answer I was hoping for. It was probably to occupy myself from boredom, or pushing me towards doing something with my life.

I don't know. I lost my train of thought. It's weird how you can think of the most random thing on the entire planet and it connects some how:

Chewing gum.

Watermelon.

Fruit.

Sweet.

Candy.

Sugar.

Cavities.

Dentist.

Fear.

Pain.

Tears.

Reid.

I can tell you the awkwardness was not over. It was that moment I walked into the cafeteria knowing that everyone stopped just because they felt me. Don't take it the wrong way. I'm not saying I was there queen standing there waiting for my red carpet and flowers. It seemed that everyone knew about the conversation Reid and I had on Friday night, when really I think it was more along the bar fight I got involved.

I would think some people thought of it as a lie since the evidence on my face left no trace of any scar, sadly, majority of the people were at the scene. The question was who witnessed it?

These are the times where I wish a hunter had some amazing power to turn invisible. I trotted over to my old friend that sat in the corner. The wooden table covered in a thin layer of dust with its beloved friend of cat odour. My bottom collided with the seat and my eyes settled on the nice view outside. Days like these were always gloomy. It was as if every single thing knew about the event and only tried to make things worse.

I guess when things change you always have to try and coup with them. But does the force of the entire planet expect me to deal with school work, get over the death of a loved on, struggle to keep my friendship with Fern, live with the humiliation the other night and hunt monsters?

What was the point in asking questions if I never was going to get a straight answer? That's when I left the cafeteria. Nauseous from the burger fumes and dizzy from my confused brain. I felt almost dazed and high strolling across the hall of the empty building. Every other student occupied with food and I occupied away from my existence.

My sights were set on the end of the hall and then my vision went blank. My senses jolted at the grasp around my body and my vocals make a high pitch screech. My mouth was quickly covered by a dirty hand and my feet lifted off the ground as I could tell I was being dragged away out of my will. I kept screaming and kicking my legs, even though it was useless. My ears were shot with the only noise of my muffled screams. My kidnapper was completely silent, until I heard the creak of a door open and close and my limp body tossed right into a chair.

I tried to make another attempt to escape, but my arms were held back by a firm grip. The blind fold fell off my face as I was revealed to a dirty dorm room. Strangely, it looked quite familiar and I'm not just saying this just because the dorm rooms have the same paint and shag carpet.

"Pogue? Tyler?" Those were the first words out of my mouth, looking at the two boys clutching at my shoulders.

Neither of them said a word. I averted my eyes away from the two of them and spotted the blond one leaning against a wall right in front of me with Caleb next to him. My stomach started to churn at the sight of Reid and his cold face.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" I demanded for an answer.

"Shouldn't we be asking you the same question?" I heard Caleb asked as he advanced from the wall with his arms full of files.

I didn't understand why the four of them put me in this room giving me burned out glares.

I shook my head, "What are you talking about?" I asked slowly.

Caleb placed the files on the desk and opened one to look at it very closely.

"You transferred here from Seattle right?" He asked me.

"Yes." I answered. Everyone should fucking know that by now.

He nodded, "Any brothers or sisters?"

Was this 20 questions?

I tried hard to remember what I told Reid that day he asked these similar questions in the library. Though, I remember him being a little nicer about it. If it was possible.

"Yeah, a brother."

I saw a flicker of black coming from Reid's stare. I knew I said something wrong. I had to remember the lies I told everyone. But how was I suppose to know which ones were real.

"I mean…" I started again, "My mom was pregnant with a boy for awhile, but he never made it."

Way to sap up a story.

"So then who was Seth?"

I completely forgot about the other lie I told them about Seth.

"Yeah, you told me Seth was your brother, then you tell me you're an only child?" Reid hollered.

"He's a step brother."

Pogue spoke, "She's lying."

I can't believe I fucked that up.

Caleb ignored it and continued asking me the list of questions.

"Your full name is Poinsettia Jasmine Mortem?"

I rolled my eyes, embarrassed by the name and softly spoke, "Yes."

"16 years old?"

"Yes"

He stopped shaking his head and putting down the file as if I just failed a quiz on my own biography.

"I find that hard to believe." He finally said.

My eyes popped out of my head, "Uh…What?"

I finally saw his eyes lock on mine giving me a dark look and pressing forward, towards me. All I asked myself was: What does he know?

"Let me tell you a story about Poinsettia Jasmine Mortem. A 16 year old girl who lived in Seattle for her whole life, had a young sibling named Jacob Mortem. NOT a step brother. Her father was Greg Mortem and her mother was Abigail Mortem now deceased. Poinsettia Jasmine as we know today has been declared dead since April 23rd of last year."

…

Shit.

How he got this information, I'd have no idea. I forced myself to control my face to avoid him reading my defeat. I stopped myself before saying something really stupid and carefully chose my words.

"…Wha?" So I played dumb. "I have no idea what you're talking about…"

I avoided Caleb's eyes looking down at my feet.

"Who are you then really? Why are you here?"

I know this was going to sound unlike me, but…"My Name is PJ Mortem and I'm here because I want to learn."

Pogue piped in, "Bull shit, might as well tell us the truth, we're on to you."

I was kind of amazed; I mean the _whole_ thing wasn't a lie.

"I really don't know what you're talking about. This could be some coincidence."

Reid walked in on the conversation, "Then tell us about the time you were to drown in the pool? Last night's bar fight? Explain why there's no scar?"

Nothing came out of my mouth.

Caleb gave a gesture to Pogue and Tyler, "We have ways of making people talk."

This was odd behaviour coming from Caleb. But I take it since the last fiasco with Chase Collins, he's not taking anymore chances of putting people in danger.

My body shook from the amount of energy I felt from the two holding on my arm. I knew they were using on me to co-operate in their questioning, but just as before, my hunter instincts jumped in. I pushed the two boys aside and popped myself out of my seat where the four of them looked at me with slight amaze.

"How did you do that?" Tyler asked.

Reid cut in, "I told you there was something fucked about her."

That stung a bit.

I struggled trying to calm myself down from beating the snot out of the four. They were breaking a rule by hurting others with their powers. But I also didn't really have a right to take them down since they knew something was fishy about me.

"How much do you know about us?" Pogue asked.

I found it hard to play dumb now.

"Look," I started putting my hand up showing that I didn't want to hurt anyone, "If you think I'm anything like Chase Collins, you have everything wrong."

"How do you know about Chase?" Caleb asked demanded. "Are you like us?"

I shook my head, "No, nothing like you."

"So what are you?" Tyler asked trying to sound angry at me.

I stared at the ground, "I can't tell you."

"Then why the fuck should we believe you?" Reid asked crossing his arms, "Trying to sweet talk your way out then shove a dildo up our ass?"

"Reid, calm down." Caleb scolded.

I fell back in the chair trying to catch my breath and slow down the fast beating of my heart rate.

"It's…" I started biting my lower lip.

"…Yes?" Pogue tried pushing me into spilling the secret.

"It's the most complicated thing in the entire world."

"Start from the beginning." Tyler said calmly.

I rolled my eyes, "And where's that?"

"I say burn the bitch." Reid mumbled, though not quiet enough.

"I wouldn't be threatening if I were you, Reid." I warned him, "I'm the one keeping your secret."

"We have a secret of yours too." He snapped back.

"You don't even know what it is."

He stopped for a moment realizing what I just said. "It's a complicated secret…"

"Why should we trust you?" Caleb asked me again.

I sighed, "Look, I'm basically in the same situation as you. If people found out that you knew something was up with me I'd have my neck snapped off."

"I like that idea." Reid commented.

"Shut up!" Caleb and I hollered.

Caleb left his eyes in a deep thought state then looked down at me with a stern look.

"I'm going to trust you on this." He accepted, "But we're still going to watch over you."

"What do you mean?"

"You're not going to be left alone at all," My mouth slid open at the idea, "We'll each take shifts in watching over you."

"So basically, I have body guards."

"Don't flatter yourself." Pogue snickered, "The moment something goes out of place, I'll gut you."

Well, he put it in a nice way at least.

"But, what about the classes I'm not with you guys?" I asked.

Caleb replied, "We have our ways."

"Okay…"

I wanted to leave the room. It was filled with nothing but complete awkwardness. It was like the four of them confessed their dying love for one another and planned to have a gang bang. Wow…that was a rather disturbing thought. So I tried to bolt right out of there, but my arm was tightly grasped by a hand.

"Where do you thing you're going?" Caleb roared.

"To savour my last bit of freedom." I spat back trying to continue my way out.

He let loose a little, but before he let me go completely he got right in my face giving me a hard stare.

"I want some answers soon."

Was I a rag doll? Being tossed from one boy to another to be roughly played with? First Justin, then Seth, now the sons of Ipswich? My purpose of life: Being triumphed over boys. Way to go.

I knew exactly where I wanted to go. Something I should have done before I even started being a horrible bitch. What I wanted was to go back in time and change my childhood. Maybe I wouldn't be so cold to people, maybe I wouldn't have to think so god damn much about pointless shit and just go with the flow.

Sadly, I was going with the flow and thinking up all the consequences that were coming, but not when they happen. So then here was it. It happened and I had to fix it and it had to start with the most significant thing in my life right now. A person I could escape with.

An ever green Fern Whitely.

I knocked on the door and swallowed hard waiting for the door to open. I knew she'd been locked up in her room since this morning. For what reason, I didn't know. I figured it was either guilt or she was mad.

I was about to find out, she opened the door with a priceless look on her face as she stopped herself from slamming the door on my face. Her hands shook wildly on the door knob. I spoke quickly.

"Can I come in?"

All she did was nod. I made my way inside her dorm room as she closed it softly. I took a look around the neat room that seemed brightly sprinkled with girly pink.

"Who's your room mate?" I asked.

"Kari Thomas."

"Ah."

Now that explains the outrageous pink. I noticed paper lying around the other bed that didn't had a signature of pink. I took a closer look finding musical notes written on the music staff. I picked it up only to read a few lines of the lyrics before Fern snatched it out of my grip.

"Go away." She mumbled clutching the papers.

"What is that?" I asked curiously.

She turned away, "Nothing."

"…Are you singing?" My lips curved into a slight smile.

Fern turned around to see my face then threw the music to the ground.

"You don't have to make fun of me." She cried out.

I was taken a back, "Who said I was making fun of you?"

"Oh come off it, PJ" She stuttered, "I know that look."

"I'm not laughing."

"Oh really?" She replied sarcastically.

Maybe she was picking up habits from me.

"I'm happy for you."

She stopped her rapid anger as her eyes glittered at the words stumbling from my mouth.

"Really?"

As I went through the scene in my head I wanted to vomit, covering the idea in my stomach acid. But as much as I hated the corny vision, I really had to do something if I wanted to keep the things I desire.

"I really want you to do the things you love, even if people make fun of you." God, stop me now. "I mean, I already told you not to give a shit about what other people think and now that you're singing it amazes me that people actually take advice from me."

She sighed bending down and picked up the papers, "Wow, theatre really got you acting good."

I rolled my eyes, "I'm being serious, Fern. I mean I know this is really corny and all, but you are the best friend I need."

She flickered from the ground up to me. Now what? I started pacing around the room, I wasn't really good at these things.

"Honestly, if I didn't like you, I would have just told you to screw off and leave it the fuck at that."

Fern hung her head low for the longest time leaving me standing with an awkward aura. She sat there motionless soaking in the words.

"PJ," She finally spoke causing me to jump, "I really do like you as a friend, but I just don't think I should be around you right now."

"…What do you mean?"

"Don't you have that feeling too?" She asked me, though I didn't quite understand, "This is just a bad timing and you seem really busy at the moment. When things are over come talk to me again."

She smiled sweetly at me and piled her music up on her bed again.

"Fern, I have no-"

"It's okay PJ." She cut me off, "We're still friends, but I know you need time."

She went back to her duties before I barged in and showed me to the door. I was left speechless wondering what she was talking about. I should have known from experience that Fern had some weird mood swings. But I'm starting to think that this time wasn't a mood swing, it was a voice of reason. Though, I still wasn't listening.

If I could have one thing in the entire world, it would be to stop myself from being a hunter. If I'd known what were to lie ahead of me, I probably would have changed, avoided a lot of suffering. Avoided getting hurt by a certain boy.

Have my own freedom and stop living in a fucking doll house.

* * *

A/N:Hi...don't kill me

Sorry this chapter sucks ass, btw. But, you all wanted an update

I'm hoping to end it A)You won't get pissed off

and B) I'll actually accomplish something. 2 fucking years.

I really need to stop being lazy -_-


	14. Wishful Thinking

**Disclaimer: I don't own "The Covenant" it was a film writen by _J.S Cardone._ Also, my story and character inspiration came from "Dead Like Me," writen by _Bryan Fuller_. I highly recommend watching the show if you really liked my first chapter. (Even though the show is cancelled, I'd do anything to have a 3rd season) I'm hoping no one will sue me for writing a fan fiction hahaha. I'm not making any money off of this. I'm just a kid with a huge imagination and who loves to write stories just for the hell of it and I really don't want people getting touchy about who owns what. It's like saying "I own the letter 'q' and if you use it in any way, I'll sue you!" see what I mean. I don't want people getting crazy like that. lo**

**Please Read and Review. I'd love to hear about your thoughts, (Even if there just flames) I don't really care. That's your opinon.**

**A/N: ....Uh...Hi... :D**

**Miss me? Cause I'm pretty sure that there are a lot of pissed off people who MAY have to read this over again cause they forgot what happened. I had to do the same thing as well. Oh god, well I'm a college girl now. So let's hope my updating is better this time around than the past...what? 3 years now? I'm back in Canada once again, reunited with old friends and randomers that I really couldn't care less about. But anyways, please enjoy this next chapter.  
**

**

* * *

**

Amo

**Wishful Thinking**

Another blank thought with a whisper of the wind sweeping over your troubled brain we call bliss. If there were such a fascinating thing as such the following words: Bliss, Euphoria, Jubilation…I guess you could always feel these symptoms when you're a drug addict hooked on ecstasy. Heroine helps, I guess. It's more of the numb effect where you get so freaked out that you can't even feel the impact you made slamming your head into the cement. Then it turns dark because of the lack of blood spuing from your internal knowledge and onto your shoe. Ah yes, the things we do in our spare times.

Though recently, it seems like I've had a lot of spare time. Not like I could do much with four pairs of eyes breathing down my neck, judging my every movement. It's not like they said they didn't trust me, but they didn't say they trusted me either. The secrets that flow from one to the other, eventually it'll come back to me and I'll find out about the juicy gossip. What I'm more afraid of is when my secret comes to them.

It was sometime during my free period where I sat around outside under the gloomy sky, the bottom of my thighs were cold, pressed against the concrete bench. My legs kicked back and forth due to the awkwardness between the two of us. Tyler Sims and I were aimlessly staring at the outside of Spenser's. I know it seemed kind of weird for me to say how awkward this was, but after a few months of getting use to conversation from the other three. It was just so odd to finally have quiet time with another person. If we were in the library, I guess that would be a different story.

I twiddled my thumbs, I licked my lips, I even tried to whistle a tune, but still nothing. Not even a cough. I was starting to wonder if he was even breathing at the moment. I wonder what would happen if I tried to run.

"Well…" I started awkwardly leaning back on the bench.

Tyler was slouched over, supporting his upper body on his own knees. His eyes were intensely gazing upon the school. I didn't know if he was sad, angry, happy, depressed, or even just neutral.

"How have you been today?" I asked slowly. My voice was a bit shaky.

He sort of shrugs, "It's alright." He replied sweetly.

…Awkward…

"How's school for you?" This is so unlike me.

He shrugs again, "I try hard."

"Where do you plan to go?" I started, "You know, after all this."

I gestured to the school as Tyler sat up straight.

"Well," he started, "I guess I'm hoping to get into a good College. I already applied for Harvard and Yale."

"I'm not really that type of person to get into those schools."

"Well," He started leaning back on the bench resting his body on his hands, "Neither am I, but you never know. Spenser's is a pretty good school and I get decent grades."

I stared at Tyler for the longest time, ignoring what he just said to me. I had other things picking at my brain.

"Do you ever feel different?" I asked.

He finally looked at me, "Different?"

"Yeah, you know with your whole…secret."

Tyler shifted in his seat uncomfortably. It was as if he was acting like I didn't know his secret powers. He was in denial that someone else could have found out all this time. I didn't know what he was thinking, possibly that I was still an enemy or ignoring the fact that I know.

"I never really think about it."

"And why's that?"

He shrugged again, "I don't know. I guess because I've lived with it for most of my life."

I nodded.

"And I guess it helps that Caleb and all of them are in the same situation as I am. I mean, we grew up together this way so really, how does this make me any different?"

My breath was caught in-between my throat, refusing to expand into my lungs. My eyes grew cold as I continued to stare into Tyler's eyes who were staring back at me.

"You're so lucky." I practically whispered.

"What about you?" Tyler questioned, "Are you alone in your…condition?"

I guess I couldn't blame Tyler in his un-readability of the question. I never really told them what I was, why I'm here, what I knew.

"Yes and no."

"Are you ever going to give us a straight answer?"

"You see Tyler," I started. I stood up on my feet. "There are things I should tell you, but I can't. And things I want to tell you, but I don't."

He gave me a confused glaze, "What?"

"It's the most confusing thing on the planet and telling you doesn't cover half of what it really is."

He gave me the same look, "Come again."

"Look," I huffed out a sigh, "In order for you to understand you'd have to build a time machine and take my place in my stupid job."

"So it's a job."

"Yes and no."

This wasn't really getting anywhere.

"Can't you just tell me something from this secret of yours? You know ours" He pleaded giving me a puppy dog face.

I smiled sweetly flattening out my skirt nice and neatly before answering him. Something that he would be allowed to know.

"It's a job I hate."

"PJ." He spoke sincerely, "If it something you don't want Reid to know, I promise I won't tell him."

That took me off guard. Why was it that everytime I had a conversation with one of these guys, the subject of Reid had to come up? In all honesty, I didn't really see me and Reid as anything together. We were just people who talked. No real emotional relationship. At least, that's what I've convinced myself.

"Why Reid?"

"If I know better, Reid has the hardest time accepting the fact that we're not the only people who are aware of this situation. And if you are…well…our type, it'll take a lot of convincing."

I rolled my eyes, "It's not just, Reid. I'm not supposed to say anything."

"Says who?"

"Are you trying to trick me?"

He smiled sheepishly, "If you are in this alone. I could image it to be a very hard time."

I smile with him, "For someone who doesn't say a lot, you do have a lot to say."

"I just want to help out a friend."

I sat down once again next to him, "You must be the only one who doesn't see me as a threat. And I barely know you."

"I have a gut feeling." He shrugged.

I sighed looking down at the worn out finger tips in stared afar at the school. The two of us were silent as we concentrated on the light breeze the weather brought us.

"I'm a hunter."

He looked back at me with confusion, "What was that?"

"If you tell anyone," I paused and then took a glimpse at the boy with a fierce gaze, "I will kill you."

He put his hands up understandably, "You have our secret, I have yours."

I took in a deep breathe and started to explain the entire story, from start to finish as I promised Tyler and Tyler only.

"It happened when I was 15. I was out one night on my way home when I was attacked by a monster. I didn't know what it was. It was almost like a huge dog."

Tyler nodded understanding the difficultly it was to explain. I kinda doubted that he was actually believing what I was saying, but he seemed to try and grasp the fact that this may have been the truth.

"Anyways, someone came out of the blue to save me, but the monster was after me. I tried saving myself as the other guy tried killing the monster. Sadly, in the process, I ended up dropping a mental bar on the two of them with the construction site near us." I sighed, "That's when Justin found me."

"Who's he?"

"My boss, I guess you could say. He dragged me out of English once."

Tyler nodded, "I remember him."

"It was at that moment he found me at the construction site when he took me and explained to me the entire story of my new…"

I paused as Tyler waited for me.

"Destiny." I said dumbly, "I found it stupid at first, until he put me to work."

"So…What do you do then?"

"I fight the supernatural. As lame as that may sound."

He seemed dumbfounded, "Supernatural?"

"Yeah, like vampires, werewolves, demons…warlocks." I said nudging him.

"They're real?"

I nodded, "Only people don't necessarily see them."

"I've never seen them."

"Your reasons for trying to find them aren't good enough."

"Tell me more about your... condition."

I sighed, "My job is to find them and put them in some alternate universe. They're not supposed to belong in this world, but they break through some how."

"And you've been granted this gift to kill them."

"More like a curse. I don't necessarily kill them, only when needed to." My head was spinning, "We have boundaries to our powers. I have the strength to take down a gryphon, but my strength against humans is useless."

"Really?"

"Our nature is to protect the human race."

"So, why come to Ipswich?"

"Our new line of work was to keep an eye on the four of you in order to make sure nothing wrong would happen after the whole Chase Collins fiasco."

He nodded, "So, you're not here to kill us?"

I shook my head, "I was only here to watch."

He still had that doubtful look in his eyes, "You promise?"

"Everything I just told you is real, try making up shit like that."

Tyler chuckled, "I suppose. So, Justin seems to know more about this stuff than you do."

"And Seth," I added, "He works with us as well."

"All of you are hunters?"

"I guess you could say that." I rolled my eyes. "Those guys do nothing but sit around and watch me do all the dirty work."

Tyler smiled, "Now I understand why you didn't want to say anything."

I nodded, "See how hard it is?"

All I could do was sit in my room for the rest of the afternoon having Pogue walking up and down the hallway making sure I didn't budge. At least give me something to do if I'm going to sit in here for hours.

I guess I could have done my homework for once. I reached over to grab my math book flipping the page to 398 where I started to read the first question.

'Okay, so one train from Chicago leaves at 6:00 a.m. while another train in Los Angeles leaves at 8:00 a.m. If both trains are travelling at a speed of 87Km, at which city will the tra-'

Oh fuck this. I still use my fingers to count for fuck sake.

I hit my head in the pillow hard burning my eyes through the coffee stained ceiling. I know everyone wishes for this, but I think right now would be a good time. I closed my eyes and held my breath. I wish my life was different.

You would too if you were in my shoes.

My ears were ringing. I think. It was more like a buzz. I shot up in my bed at the odd feeling and still felt the buzz coursing through my body. I jerked my body around and lifted my pillow up to find the old cell phone vibrating and flashing with the name "Seth." I took it looking at it then picking it up.

"Ye'llo?"

"Where the fuck have you been?" A not so happy Seth screamed in my ear.

"Where I've always been, why?"

"Justin has been trying to call you for days already. Okay, Okay. I get it. You need some time because you got a sap story with your family. At least answer the phone when some one calls."

I rolled my eyes, "Can you stop being a dick and get to the point?"

"This is my point. You've been fucking around whenever you just feel like it. You were picked because we have a job to do so get off your ass and start working."

How much I wanted to tell Seth about the awkward situation I consumed myself into.

"Okay." I replied, "Anything else?"

"Get your lazy ass over at the church by 10:00."

"Has Justin influenced you somehow?"

I heard him sigh, "Look, it's just you've been missing and he's been taking shit out on me, besides I have other stuff to do."

"You…have other stuff?"

"Like you do?"

"I happen to be going to school."

"And I'm teaching a monkey to ride a uni-cycle, get your ass down here."

"Yeah, don't get your panties in a twist."

I hung up and checked my phone for missing phone calls. And sure enough, I had at least 65 missing calls form Justin and 82 from Seth.

Bored. I was really bored. I rolled around in my bed begging to do something out of the ordinary. If it were possible to find something out of the ordinary that I haven't seen before. I've actually never seen a centaur before. That would be a nice change. I wonder if they're friendly folk.

The door burst open with Pogue red in the face and glinting his evil eyes at me. He stormed over to me pushing me off the bed and grasping at my neck. My body was pined to the wall behind me as his eyes were still slaking over me.

"What did you do with him!?" He hollered.

I croaked trying to ask what he was talking about, but nothing came out of my throat.

"I said, what did you do with him?" He asked me again.

I kicked and struggled to save myself as his eyes were slowly turning mid-night. I pushed him off the moment his iris went black and fell to the floor striving to catch my breath. Reid and Tyler ran into the room looking at the scene. Pogue slowly standing up on his feet as the three of them looked down on me with disgust.

"Answer me."

"Dude, what is it?" Reid asked.

"She did something to Caleb, I just know it."

"What?" I managed to breathe out in a high voice.

"Dude," Tyler cut in, "How could she have done anything if she was in here."

"I don't know, but I know she did something. Why wouldn't she be telling us things about her? For all we know she could be against us."

My legs wobbled to get up as I clutched my hands around my neck looking at the three of them.

"What about Caleb?" I asked him.

"He went missing."

My eyes popped open, "What?"

"He hasn't been picking up his cell phone, no one's seen him for awhile, and Sarah doesn't know where he is." Pogue replied, "I have a bad feeling."

They all took his word, ignoring the side of my story and stared me down. I was back to square one with abuse from the covenant boys. The glares they all gave me were slowly ripping me apart from the inside as I gingerly rubbed my neck.

My eyes darted to Tyler as he gave me a look of distrust. I shook my head at him, trying to clear my name.

"I didn't take him." I mumbled softly.

"I'm sorry, traitor. What was that?" Reid demanded.

I closed my eyes tight ignoring his words, "I didn't take him."

"Bull shit, where is he?"

"I don't know, Reid!" I hollered, "You were all keeping an eye on me, how could I have taken him?"

"You're lying!"

Again, I was pinned to the wall only to feel the grasp of Reid on me. Pogue and Tyler pulled him off violently as he struggled with a few tugs.

"Maybe she's right." Tyler suggested.

I sighed to myself thanking Tyler in my head. He looked at me with a mixed look. He was going to trust me for now, until he knew for sure that I was a traitor.

"No," Reid snapped, "She has that cell phone with her. She could be contacting someone."

"Okay, everyone just calm the fuck down!" Pogue demanded.

Reid was breathing harshly from frustration with his dead frozen eyes locked on my movements. I was trapped in a dead smack in-between the sandwich of incredible misleadings, squished together of the bread slice of the covenant. I couldn't decide whether telling the rest about my story would make things better or make things worse.

"Reid," He started, "Tyler and I will go look for Caleb. You stay here and keep an eye on her."

"With pleasure." He replied with a smug look, pulling up a chair and taking a seat backwards.

His arms rested on the chair's backside as he watched me. I left my focus on him and watched as the other two left the room in a hurry to look for their friend. My lips let out a huge huff of a sigh as I shuffled to the comfort of my bed and laid there.

"Get up." I heard his voice.

My eye lids snapped open at the tone as I slowly looked over my shoulder to see him in the same position as before.

"Why?" I so rudely asked.

"You do as I say."

"No." I firmly started. I was in my bed for a good ten mintues.

"Bitch." I heard him mumble.

I rolled my eyes, getting up anyways as the urge to take a piss sprung in my bladder. Reid follwed me with his eyes as he watched my feet glide across the floor. Reid has done some things to me since I became a new student at Spensers and many time has he cross the lines and pushed my buttons. But I never in my entire life up until the moment I felt Reid Garwin's crotch pushed up against my ass, I would have ever imagined the word "No" would be such a turn on for Reid. He was rather swift as his hands were firmly grasping at my wrist and my chest found itself pressed again the wall. I was pinned by the heavy weight of him.

"Um…Reid?" I questioned mordantly, "What the fuck?"

"You're going to explain to me what the hell is going on or-"

"Or what?" I spat.

Was he planning on raping me?

I could tell he was smiling. I could hear it against my ear as he leaned forward more, squishing the life out of me. There was something I've never felt before, a huge hard-on grinding on my backside. I could almost feel my pupils dilate. I realized that things between Reid and I weren't about Caleb's' disappearance anymore, but about other issues.

"Why, PJ?" He whispered softly.

I went still at his breathing passing by through my eardrums as I quietly listened to the rushing air for a few moments before he spoke again.

"Your eyes just tare everything to shreds and they keep on killing me." He breathed me in.

"Reid…" I asked cautiously, "What are you doing?"

My body was flipped around as I met his eyes, staring straight into a lust crazed teenage boy. His grip tightened on me and a smile rinsed his mouth.

"I'll show you."

I struggled to get the creep off of my pinned body, but was unsuccessful. I begged to god to make him use his powers. Why wasn't he using?!

The tip of his warm tongue licked from my collar bone to my jaw line. Chills shocked right through my entire body giving my skin tiny bumps. The feeling only encouraged him to continue as he kept nipping. My teeth were biting hard into my lower lip to avoid from making a noise. His hands found their way to my shirt only to rip them apart and slid my skirt off.

All I could scream to myself was why I had stopped struggling? Moving at all? I felt completely frozen to the Garwin touch. He picked me up, tossing me back onto my bed and jumped on top of contined the kisses trailing down my tummy with no intention to stop but reach the stop of my panties. I regretted the gasp that came out of my mouth as bit by bit my underwear was lying on the floor of the dorm.

He looked up at me with another wicked smile and did the dirty work. I let out the moan building up in my throat. I closed my eyes feeling the details of his tongue flickering and sucking.

His lips stopped working as he asked, "You ready?"

I shot up in my bed furiously scanning the room swiftly and landing on Reid back in the chair. I looked down at my body and sure enough, my clothes were still in tacked on my body. My panties weren't on the floor, but saftly hugging my hips.

"Have a nice dream about me?" He asked in his cocky voice.

"What happened?" I asked him breathlessly.

He shrugged, "Nothing, you fell asleep and I watched."

"You didn't…Do anything to me," I eyed my clothes again then back at Reid, "Did you?"

"No, why?" He paused a moment the smile grew more into a grin, "Did you have a dirty dream?"

"No."

I may have said that a little too quickly.

I added, "Don't flatter yourself."

"You're the one to talk." The smile washed off and replaced with a sneer look.

I had to ask, "What's that supposed to mean?"

I saw his eyes roll to the back of his head.

"We're just going in circles."

I stopped myself before asking Reid for an explanation and just let it be. He was probably still sour about our last one on one conversation.

"Oh, by the way." He piped up, "While you were sleeping I couldn't help but notice that your phone was vibrating."

He dangled the mobile in front of my eyes as I cocked my head at his devil instincts. A switch went off in my head as I come to realise something.

"You put me to sleep."

"Relax," He stood up from the chair, "Your virginity is still intact."

"Did you pick up?" I asked.

"Now see, I'll tell you who called if you tell me what exactly is it that you do?" He leaned forward inching to my face.

I looked away from him then picked a spot on the floor to concentrate.

"Fine, guess I won't be giving you that message."

My eyebrow cocked at Reid. As much as he wanted to be cocky, he was sometimes dumb.

"No one called." I finally said.

"How would you know?"

"Trust me, whoever called you would never leave you the message."

"Of course they called and they left a message too." He argued.

"Then what exactly was the message?"

"I won't tell you until you tell me what exactly you're up to."

He acted like a 10 year old boy arguing with the teacher. I didn't care how hard Reid tried to convince me about the call. No one called.

"I already got the message." I pulled out the covers and slipped under, "Try to keep your hands off of me."

I heard Reid snort, "Whore."

"Don't you wish."

"Locker room talk."

I perked my head up at him, "How can I be a whore if I still have my virginity?"

"How do I know you still have it?"

"Wanna see?" I suggested mockingly.

Reid watching over me was the worst idea anyone could have come up with. And the weird part was that he wasn't even against the idea. He avoided me the last couple of days and now it was like the thin wall was dissolving.

"You offering?"

I pulled the covers off myself and stood in front of him. I placed my hands on the brim on my skirt, pulling them slowly as Reid watched with amusement. I pulled the rim a bit putting my hand down and dragging it out showing him the finger. He just smiled.

"I never liked easy girls anyways." He commented.

I threw a pillow in his face and walked over to my dresser picking out some simple jeans and a t-shirt and made my way to the bathroom.

"Give me a reason to trust you." He said through the door.

I smiled to myself, "There is no reason for you to trust me or not." I opened the door all dressed in my normal clothes with the school uniform on the bathroom floor. "If I didn't need you, I would have killed you already."

"What makes you say that?"

"You have no idea what I'm capable of."

Reid cocked an eyebrow as I sat back again crossing my legs on my bed and looking back right at him.

He didn't believe me, again. "I don't even know what you are."

I shrugged, "Doesn't matter."

Our conversation was stopped by the vibrating of my phone. My eyes grew huge as Reid immediately put in on speaker and mouthed to me:

"Talk."

I shook my head staying quiet.

"PG?" It was Seth on the phone.

"Talk," Reid demanded with a harsh whisper.

"PG are you there?"

"Yes." I finally said trying to act casual. "What do you want?"

"Are you a dumbass? Where are you?"

"I'm sort of…" I paused looking at Reid, "...Busy."

"Well get un-busy and get your ass down to the church now. You're already 30 minutes late."

Reid nodded his head, indicating me to say yes. Seth hung up then as Reid put the phone in his pocket and got up from the chair.

"Let's go then." Reid said.

"You can't go." I snapped.

He rolled his eyes and snatched my wrist dragging me outside of the dorm and towards the parking lot. He practically threw me into his car and got into the drivers seat.


	15. Sea Sickness

**Disclaimer: I don't own "The Covenant" it was a film writen by _J.S Cardone._ Also, my story and character inspiration came from "Dead Like Me," writen by _Bryan Fuller_. I highly recommend watching the show if you really liked my first chapter. (Even though the show is cancelled, I'd do anything to have a 3rd season) I'm hoping no one will sue me for writing a fan fiction hahaha. I'm not making any money off of this. I'm just a kid with a huge imagination and who loves to write stories just for the hell of it and I really don't want people getting touchy about who owns what. It's like saying "I own the letter 'q' and if you use it in any way, I'll sue you!" see what I mean. I don't want people getting crazy like that. lo**

**Please Read and Review. I'd love to hear about your thoughts, (Even if there just flames) I don't really care. That's your opinon.**

* * *

**Amo**

**Sea Sickness****  
**

Every time an eyelash lands on your cheek you get the chance to whisk it away off the tip of your finger and make a wish. How I wanted to believe that method of getting my way rather then rubbing the lamp of a genie. The sense of magic that can come out of your own genes gives a slight hope in everyone of us. I kind of wish (if I could) that some sort of method were even possible. Sadly, there are no three wishes. I'd want the wish of reversing ever little thing I regretted spilling out of my mouth. The bridges were burning around me and the secrets were starting to pour. I felt like I was in shock as Reid started speeding down the road to no where.

"You can't go." I told him again.

"You think I'm a dumbass?" He asked me.

Was this a trick question?

I answered slowly, "Yes."

He gave me a look then went back to the road. "I won't be seen."

"This is getting a little bit stupid," I started to get a bit mad, "And this has nothing to do with you?"

"Have you forgotten about how suspicious I am of you?"

I had a feeling that Seth was going to chop me up into little pieces tonight in order to stop my body from going back into my original shape.

I leaned back in my seat crossed arms like a stubborn six year old that got rejected from going to Disney land. Instead, I was a teenager who was having boy issues with a boy who she can't distinguish the relationship. I kicked the glove compartment with my worn out covers shoes causing Reid to swerve from my sudden action.

"Fucking hell, crazy bitch." He screamed, "Treat this car with respect."

I rolled my eyes, who the hell gives a shit about a car? I would never imagine my parents going through the trouble of getting me a half ass car for my sweet 16. I see a second hand bike on the market.

"Do you even know which church it is?" I asked with an irritated tone.

Reid kept his eyes on the road tightening his hand on the wheel. I was now staring at how white his knuckles could get, yet I didn't know why Reid was acting in such a way.

"So, if he's not your brother like you said," He started snapping me out of my trance, "Then he _is_ your boyfriend."

"What?"

"Or is that a lie as well?" He stole a quick glance from me then back to the dark road, "A husband I presume?"

"Will you stop it?"

"No, I want some answers here, PG" He mocked using the nickname Seth gave me.

My mouth was gaped opened at his childish attitude.

"Bull shit you want some answers, you've just been acting like a jealous wreck."

I wish I knew by now that saying even the most simple of words could cause someone to go crazy, I would have torn out my voice box. Sadly, mistake after mistake, I don't learn. What I said really seemed to get on Reid's nerves. His eyes turned to a solid black shade as his car started to fly down the road like a bullet. The trees past by with a blur and my hand gripped tight onto my seat. I held my breath so I wouldn't scream. At this point Reid was driving like a maniac and I doubt that he would have taken me to the certain church that Seth requested me to go. To be honest, even after facing the ugliest scariest monster that my job has, this one made my heart pump faster than anything else. You think I'd be use to danger by now, but the scary shit still gets to me.

"Reid, Stop!" I blurted out.

The car screeched to a full stop as Reid foot hit hard on the break. My head, on the other hand, hit the dashboard. The back of my head then whipped back to my seat as I held my forehead from the throbbing pain.

"We're here." He said with a smug look.

I rubbed the slight bump and gave him a gruesome look. His eyes were still coal as he stared at me as though his soul were empty. I fought the urge to jump on him and rip off his limps. I just swallowed hard forgetting about the pain. In fact, the bump on the head was healing quicker than usual.

"Are you gonna wait for me?" I felt stupid for asking.

He closed his eyes then opened them up again revealing those familiar blue colors, "Just get in there."

I opened the door and slammed it shut just as he opened his door and looked over his car to yell at me, "You dealing drugs?"

"Not even close."

I just left annoyed by him. I was hoping that whatever Seth's hunting plans were would help me with the child in the car. I walked up the hill side and to the front of the rundown church. The paint chips were fallen to the ground with moss growing on the corners and spreading to the sides. At the entrance I saw a rather pissed off Seth. You would think that boys these days had their own menstrual cycle happening.

"Look who finally showed up." He said.

I sighed, "Please don't be a bitch and lets do this."

He didn't say another word and walked right up to the door. I suddenly had the feeling something bad was going to happen. Of course something bad was going to happen, but I didn't want matters to get worse then they already were. Oh god, please don't let Reid interfere. Seth turned around with sheepish smile on his face. Now there was the Seth I knew.

"There's something you gotta know before we step inside."

Oh no.

"What is it?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest.

"You have to promise not to get mad."

"That depends…" I knew he was hiding something, "What's behind that door?"

"You promise, right?"

"Seth." I snapped through my teeth.

"Okay, okay…You'll just have to see it for yourself."

I pushed Seth aside and pushed through the doors of the church. My body jerked to a stop before walking any further. I was faced with a broken in church with mossy old walls and dusty seats pushed against the side. There was a giant organ at the other end with its large pipes hitting the ceiling to allow the sound to ring through the building. The stained glass windows were covered in dirt making the entire place almost dark. Oh, did I forget to mention the giant whole right in the middle holding a kraken?

I turned around with my face red all over. All I could let out was quiet little squeaks and groans. Seth only had his finger to his lips and his other hand holding on to my shoulder from exploding.

"If you scream," he whispered, "You'll piss it off."

"A Kraken? A fucking Kraken?" I whispered harshly.

I turned around looking back at the creature. "How the hell did it get in here in the first place?"

"You think I know these things? Let's just get it over with before it wakes up."

"Ipswich is just full of sea monsters."

Seth closed the doors behind him as the creature let out a rumbling moan causing the ground to shake. I held my arms out trying to keep my balance and kept my eyes on the kraken to see if it was waking up. It stirred its tentacles sliding it closer to Seth and me. I lightly tipped toed away avoiding it suction limps. The problem with every hunt I go on, was not knowing what the fuck to do. No matter how many times I've been through this, there was always some plan I had to come up with in order to save my ass.

Just as the beast settled down in its slumber, Seth and I made eye contact with each other. He started to mouth commands. I didn't get a fucking word he said. My only reply was a look of confusion and mouthing the words, "What?"

He hit his forehead and again started to mouth out his plan for me adding in some gestures with his hands, trying to help me understand. I shook my head still not processing what he wanted me to do. Right now, his plan was better than mine. Which was nothing, reminding you.

"Can you learn how to read lips?" He said.

"I'm sorry," I snorted, "It didn't come with all the other fucked up features of a hunter."

He groaned, "This is fucking ridiculous."

"Just tell me now."

"Doesn't matter," He rolled his eyes, "Give me the jar and I'll do it."

My eyes widen I shook my head, "I didn't bring it."

His expression grew grim, "Don't fuck with me."

"I thought you would have had it, I don't see you handing me a gun here."

"Well to be honest, I thought you weren't going to show up tonight. You seem to be rather busy with your boyfriend."

"Holy fucking Christ, if I hear one more person say that, I'm going to pull out their fucking intestines."

"The more you fucking deny it, the more people realize that maybe, Hey, you do like that Reid lad."

I pursed my lips gifting Seth a nasty fierce look. Why the fuck do guys have the tendency to be an asshole? It's reason like him why I have a friend like Fern. She barely ever bites back with a jackass remark.

"Go get laid, maybe you won't be bitchy." I spat at him.

"I was thinking the same thing."

Then again, I did hear my first grade teacher say, 'Treat others the way you want to be treated.' Is this just my own shit in my face?

"If you weren't fucking prepared in the first place, why the hell didn't you say something before we stepped in?"

"I tried to, but I told you not to be mad once you found out."

"I thought you were talking about the Kraken!"

"I was, sort of. Until you brought this up."

I paused for a moment trying to soak up what he just said, "That doesn't even make any fucking sense."

"Okay, well since you didn't bring the jar, what do you suppose we do now?"

My mouth was open with disbelief, "Because I forgot the fucking jar? Why are you blaming this on me?"

"Well I am the fuck up here."

"I'm the rookie, what do you want me to do?"

"Well do something."

"Oh, that's right Seth. I forgot to mention that ever since I was a hunter, I had legit abilities that came along. Like the ability to do this…" I presented him the middle finger and a smug look, "Ain't that fucking amazing? Wanna see what other cool shit I can do?"

Seth was about to open his mouth to retaliate a witty comment, until his eyes left my face and was concentrated on something with a little bit more interest. Actually, he seemed shit scared. I was almost afraid to turn around, but I did anyways. There standing in its slimy glory of 16 feet. It's yellow blood shot eyes seem to find an interest in me as it threatened to slash me with one of it's tentacles. I turned around looking at Seth as his shit scared face was still in tack.

"Go to fucking hell, I swear to god."

Those were my last words before I was smashed against the wall with one of the sticky tentacles. I shook off the dizziness rushing over my head. My vision was blurred and my back was still stuck against the wall 8 feet in the air. I didn't have time to process what was going on before my body slid off the wall and being dragged across the floor towards the creature. My thoughts started to collect again as I realized what was happening. It wanted to eat me. I twisted my body around gripping the dusty floor with my finger tips.

"Seth!" I cried out.

My vision became clearer as I searched the church for my partner.

"Seth!"

My body was still dragging closer and closer to the monster. I peaked over my shoulder just in time to see it's mouth wide open. Drool dripping from it's yellow teeth and it's tongue stretched out in order to have a taste of a hunter.

"Seth! Where the fuck are you?"

Still no sign of him.

"Okay, Seth this isn't funny." I took another look at the Kraken.

"HELP ME!" I screamed.

It had dawned on me that perhaps my partner may have left me to my own death. My faith, which I thought couldn't have ended, was going to be sealed in the belly of a slimy Kraken. And the thought of that happening made me struggle for my fucking life. My nails dug into the floor, but it was no use. The nail on my left index finger ripped off. I jerked both my hands up from the pain. This was so bull shit.

I sighed and rested my head on my arm as the tentacle still dragged me on the floor.

Maybe being in its belly wouldn't be so bad. Let's hope it chewed its food properly.

The door was kicked open and everything that went wrong in that night, got even worse. My eyes widened, his eyes widen. I wasn't all that surprised at the fact Reid Garwin wouldn't necessarily be overjoyed looking at my body being dragged into the belly of the beast. What was I suppose to do at this point? Actually, I wasn't even sure what was worse, Reid witnessing my death or the fact that I was going to be digested. He just stood there. I guess he was still grasping the fact that there was a Kraken in the church, hell I was still questioning why it was here in the first place. I didn't know what to do and knowing me, I never really did the right things.

"You told me you were going to wait!" I hollered at him.

That was when I was launched into the Krakens mouth. I landed on it's dancing tongue just as it was about to close it's mouth, Reid started to snap out of it and force his iris to fuse into black. He drew out his arms making the Kraken stop from closing it's mouth. It seemed to make it angry as it's limps started to fly about trying to swat at Reid. I didn't waste any time and made a jump out of the mouth. My eyes spotted a steal pole with a sharp end. I picked it up and threw it as hard as I could hitting it's right eye. The creature wailed from the pain and splashed around in it's little habitat. Blood and puss gushed out from the monster as I took the opportunity to bolt for the door. I grabbed Reid's hand on the way out, trying to dodge the flying tentacles and out the door. I kept running towards the car until the cries of the monster were almost hush.

Once I reached Reid's car I was almost out of breath. My chest was heavily rising and falling. My hand left his arm and found itself clutching at my chest. My heart felt like it was going to burst through.

"Well…" I started.

I turned around, but Reid had already made the first move. He pinned me against the car hard, making my body break the passenger window. I kind of doubted that he cared at this point since he was still angry about it. That's when his eyes turned black again.

"Tell me what the fuck that was, PJ!" He demanded.

You think he would have been smart enough to realize that every time he used, I would almost over power him. I didn't respond to him through words. I kicked him off of me, which only made him more angry. He placed his hands almost a foot away from each other creating his mass energy. I realized at this point, he may have found me as a real threat. He pushed it towards me where I jumped to doge the shot.

Three more came my way as I leaped and flipped to avoid getting hit. He only seemed frustrated by my ability and decided for a hands on approach. Both his fist surrounded with blue electrical energy ready to punch me. I ducked as he tried to hit me in the face and made a low blow. His eyes went wide surprised at my strength. He gritted his teeth and let out a loud groan of pain. I didn't want to do this to him, but he did start it. Before he had time to make another swing, my leg reached underneath causing him to hit the back of his head on the solid ground. I got on top of him quickly pinning his arms down. He cried out struggling under my grip.

"Reid! Stop it! Just listen to me."

He wasn't he was still trying to attack me.

"I don't want to hurt you, Reid. Honestly. I would have killed you by now."

He wasn't convinced. His eyes turned back to the familiar blue, only something was a little different about it. It wasn't the same ice blue I was use to with Reid. It was more of like an empty pale color. This caught me off guard. He got up with ease as my hunter strength became useless again. Now I was pinned underneath the furious teenage boy, his left hand crushing my neck. It then occurred to me what his eyes were trying to tell me. They were hurt. Why? I didn't know.

"What kind of freak are you?" He lifted up his right fist, pulling it back as if ready to take a swing at my face.

I shut my eyes tight waiting for the hit, waiting for the blood to pour out of my nose and down my check and onto the earth. I slightly opened my left eye a little to see Reid's fist shake with the anger. His eyes looked at though he was about to burst out crying, but he was trying to hard to stop himself. I changed from a frighten little girl, to a concerned friend. What was wrong with him?

"Reid." I whimpered.

His grip around my neck soften as he lowered his arm to his side. He swiftly got off of me and made his way back to the car. I wobbled at my attempt to get up and go after him by calling out his name again.

"Reid," I said a little louder than before, "Reid, if you want me to tell you, you have to listen."

"Fuck off, PJ." He walked around to the other side, sliding himself in and slamming the door shut.

"Reid!" I shrieked, "Listen to me!"

The key turned in the ignition as the loud rock music blasted through his speaker and through the windows. He put the car into gear and sped off, leaving me with a trail of a dusty goodbye. I coughed out the lifted dust and rubbed my eyes as tiny dirt particles made their way into my pupils. My eyes started to tear. I wanted to blame it on the fact that it was because dirt was still trapped in my eyes. My heart started to hurt again, except with the desire need to pop out of my chest and bury itself deep in the ground.

The howls of the Kraken could still be heard as I made some mental note in my head to take care of it sometime soon. I should have also been concentrated on the fact that Seth went missing in the middle of my distress and hasn't made a come back yet. But my state of mind was occupied by fear. Not by the monster that lingered in the church, but the fact that maybe the guy I've asked so many times to buzz off, the many times I've asked him to fuck off, the one, Reid Garwin may have left me alone, for good. And it made me ill.

* * *

**A/N: **How are you?

God, I feel like an asshole. But lately I've gotten a lot of reviews to continue. So, I've been sort of writing it. I have the idea in my head, it's just not coming down on paper...or the computer. I donno what you call it.

Anyways, I donno if any of you had seen the review from a certain boyfriend I have, but yeah, I'd been going through a difficult time. Starting school, moving countries, conflics with the boy (again, if you want drama you can check it in one of my reviews. It should be by someone named jason, or boyfriend, or whatever..."

I apologize again to readers who may have to read it over again, but unless you're like me sometimes who like to read over good stories (lol, that made me sound obnoxious) I read them over after so so so many months of not hearing about. Thanks to those who have followed me and reviewed and supported me to continue. It really helps when a lot of you encourage me to keep writing, despite all the shit happening in my life. Writing is my passion that I never want to give up.

Again, Thank you all so much.

Please review if you feel like it.


End file.
